Bajo la Tormenta
by HarukaChihiro
Summary: Un fuerte temporal, un apagón y dos jóvenes enamorados compartiendo una casa. Como si no tuvieran suficiente de que preocuparse.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenisimas a todos, aquí les traigo un Bob/Arenita en el que he estado trabajando (si, lo sé que tengo otro del mismo fandom, pero...meh, estoy bloqueada con ese, pero este esta casi terminado, así que...) en fin, espero que les guste.**

**Aviso, traté de hacer a Bob menos estúpido por el amor del fic pero traté de no cambiarlo mucho, por favor no me maten T_T**

**Disclaimer: Bob Esponja y sus personajes –excepto los ooc que aparezcan– no me pertenecen. Son de Nickelodeon, y los creó Stephen Hillenburg, que en paz descanse.**

**Here We Go...**

Arenita limpió sus botas de goma en el tapete fuera de las puertas de vidrio para luego abrirlas y caminar a través de ellas y adentrarse en el Crustáceo Cascarudo, vestida con un grueso abrigo que la había protegido del viento helado que soplaba afuera. El cielo había estado cubierto de nubes oscuras que amenazaban con dejar que la lluvia cayera sobre la ciudad en una tormenta violenta durante todo el día, y las noticias meteorológicas habían aconsejado a los ciudadanos que llevaran un paraguas con ellos para estar preparados si la tormenta atacaba antes de lo esperado. Así que ella había decidido sabiamente llevar uno con ella ese día.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se quitó el abrigo, revelando una blusa verde y polainas violetas debajo de este. Dobló el abrigo en el brazo y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba tranquilo, el local estaba casi vacío, aparte de una pareja sentada junto a una ventana, ambos bebiendo del mismo batido, mirándose con ojos soñadores, un hombre de negocios solitario con una hamburguesa a medio comer frente a él y sus ojos pegados al periódico, y un anciano dormido en su silla, babeando sobre su ropa.

Nadie le prestaba atención... Ni siquiera el cajero.

Calamardo estaba sentado en su lugar de trabajo, con los pies encima de la caja registradora, leyendo una de sus aburridas revistas de arte.

Ella caminó hacia una de las mesas en el rincón más alejado, junto a la ventana y puso sus cosas allí. Después de haber estado ocupada todo el día en una de las reuniones semanales que tenía con sus jefes, pensó que una visita a su restaurante favorito para tomar un refrigerio sería una buena idea, además, tenía una gran noticia sobre su trabajo que quería compartir con su rubio y burbujeante amigo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon ante la idea de la gran sonrisa feliz con hoyuelos que le mostraría por sus logros. Él había sido el primer amigo que ella había hecho en Fondo de Bikini. Desde ese momento, Bob siempre la había apoyado, y cuando se sentía deprimida, él era el que la animaba. Confiaba en ella y la consideraba la chica más inteligente que existía, y estaba muy orgulloso y feliz de ser su mejor amigo.

Ella se enrojeció más. Nadie sabía realmente lo que ella realmente sentía por él. Era su pequeño secreto, uno que mantenía bien escondido dentro de ella. Para todos, eran solo dos mejores amigos. Incluso para Bob, ella era su increíblemente inteligente amiga, pero para ella, desde hace un par de meses... Bob era su enamoramiento secreto.

Había empezado lentamente, como todo comienza. Primero, la joven había empezado a notar cosas de él que a nadie más le parecían interesantes, detalles que no parecían ser importantes. Cosas como los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía de verdad, el brillo de sus ojos azules cuando algo le deleitaba, su risa, ruidosa, estridente y molesta para muchos, pero que se había vuelto encantadora para sus oídos, o la emoción y la diligencia en la que realizaría un trabajo que le gustaba, la limpieza en la que mantenía su lugar de trabajo, la forma en que su frente se fruncía en concentración y sus ojos se estrechaban cuando estaba haciendo un trabajo que consideraba de suma importancia, la precisión en sus movimientos de karate cuando practicaban juntos...

En segundo lugar, no solo había notado esos detalles sino que también observaba esas cosas con interés, lo que la había llevado a sentir las reveladoras mariposas en su estómago cada vez que él le sonreía con una mueca brillante y dulce o la elogiaba por algo. Y su piel se encrespaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca de ella, o sus mejillas se enrojecían cuando reía de una broma que decía... Había escuchado a sus compañeras en la escuela secundaria hablar de cómo se sentían con un chico que les gustaba, encontrando esas reacciones infantiles en su adolescencia, porque había estado más preocupada por sus estudios que por perder su tiempo saliendo con alguien... Sin embargo, ahora que ella era la que tenía esas sensaciones infantiles, había descubierto que no eran tan desagradables y dejaban una agradable sensación de calor dentro de su pecho.

Y tercero, después de haber descubierto por qué se sentía así a su alrededor, y haber tratado de desvanecer esos sentimientos que había comenzado a albergar dentro de su corazón, se había dado cuenta de que simplemente no podía. Eran demasiado fuertes para irse tan fácilmente. Si ella quisiera extinguirlos, tendría que dejar de ver a su amigo, cortar su amistad y dejarlo de lado, pero... Ella no podía hacer eso. Bob era una buena persona... Demasiado amable e ingenuo para su propio bien. Hacer eso con él, romper su amistad sin ninguna explicación aplastaría su gran corazón, convertiría esa sonrisa brillante en una mueca triste, haría que esos ojos azules perdieran su brillo, volvería su dulce rostro juvenil en una expresión abatida...

¡Hacer eso sería tan cruel de su parte!

Entonces, se había resignado a no hacer nada, dejando que esos sentimientos se fortalecieran a medida que su corazón se llenaba de ellos.

Ahora, no podía dejar pasar un día sin pensar en él, verlo o simplemente escuchar su voz a través del teléfono.

Un suspiro de ensueño llegó a sus oídos, y sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que había sido ella quien había suspirado así mientras miraba distraídamente la lluvia que empezaba a caer con más fuerza.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado por el momento, se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la caja registradora.

—Hola, Calamardo —saludó al hombre gruñón con una sonrisa educada cuando llegó a la caja.

Este cerró los ojos brevemente, inhalando y exhalando cansadamente antes de dejar su revista y sentarse correctamente en su asiento.

—Hola Arenita —comenzó con su voz aburrida y malhumorada, sin siquiera mirarla —¿Puedo tomar tu orden?

Ella reprimió el deseo de suspirar con exasperación por su mal humor. No le disgustaba el hombre realmente, era inteligente y culto, cualidades que sabía apreciar en las personas, pero particularmente no le gustaba tener que aguantar su mal humor, acostumbrada ya a la aparentemente inagotable fuente de calidez y amabilidad de Bob. Optó más bien por dejarlo pasar, y le respondió amigablemente.

—Lo mismo de siempre.

Calamardo garabateó de memoria su pedido en un trozo de papel, presionando un pequeño botón que hizo un sonido de campana.

—¡Bob Esponja! —llamó, alzando la voz mientras se inclinaba sobre la pequeña ventana detrás de él. —¡Tienes trabajo!

Ella puso el dinero en el mostrador, y él lo tomó para guardarlo dentro de la caja, luego se recostó en su posición relajada de nuevo.

—Tu pedido estará listo en un momento, —le anunció, con los ojos pegados a la revista de nuevo.

Ella asintió, pero sus ojos ahora miraban más allá de él hacia la cocina detras, esperando poder vislumbrar a cierto muchacho de pelo rubio.

—Estoy en eso —lo escuchó decir.

Luego, apareció en el otro lado de la ventana, su gorra ocultaba la mayor parte de su cabellera rubia, algunas hebras de cabello se escabullían de ella, cayendo sobre sus orejas y cejas.

Extendió la mano para tomar el trozo de papel y comprobar la orden que debía preparar cuando sus ojos al alzarse la encontraron.

—¡Buenas tardes, Arenita! —la saludó, dándole una gran sonrisa.

Una de esas que hacía que las mariposas en su vientre batieran sus alas con alegría.

—Hola —respondió ella, haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando su sonrojo de él.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión de trabajo? —le preguntó.

Él sabía de ellas porque, como amigos, ella le había dicho, a él y a Patricio, pero su otro amigo cabeza de percebe era demasiado denso para hacer preguntas al respecto, y ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataban.

—¡Fantástica! —ella respondió con entusiasmo—. De hecho, vine a compartir las noticias contigo, —agregó tímidamente.

—Genial, bueno, ¿qué dices si llevo tu pedido a tu mesa cuando esté listo, y me cuentas más detalles al respecto? —sugirió, sonriendo suavemente ante la felicidad de su amiga que irradiaba de ella.

Debían ser realmente buenas noticias si ella se hallaba tan feliz, por lo general, la científica regresaba de esas reuniones cansada y agotada, pero ahora era un montón de energía indomable.

Ella frunció el ceño con preocupación ante su sugerencia.

—¿No vas a tener problemas con Don Cangrejo si abandonas tu lugar de trabajo?

Él le había comentado en una de sus conversaciones que su jefe le había llamado la atención pero no le había dicho por qué exactamente.

El cocinero se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, señalando con la mano alrededor del restaurante.

—Hay pocos clientes, ya esta cerca la hora de cierre y el clima está empeorando, no creo que tengamos más clientes hoy —le aseguró—. Está bien, no te preocupes.

—Esta bien —dijo ella, confiando en el.

Él le dio una última sonrisa rápida y se llevó el trozo de papel a la cocina, dándole la espalda para ir a preparar su comida.

Ella lo miró mientras él se iba, exhalando suavemente, sus labios se contrajeron en una leve sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a su mesa.

Mientras tanto, Calamardo, que había presenciado todo el evento entre los dos resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él, a diferencia de los dos jóvenes, era muy consciente de las cosas que pasaban entre ellos, no en vano era más viejo, pero el cocinero era demasiado ingenuo e inconsciente para darse cuenta de lo que su amiga sentía por él, y ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para confesar lo que sentía.

Y él era demasiado indiferente para hacer algo para ayudarlos a darse cuenta de lo que sentían. Así que se apoyó más en su asiento y siguió leyendo su revista como si nada.

Dentro de la cocina, Bob estaba ocupado cocinando la hamburguesa para Arenita. Sabía exactamente cómo le gustaba la carne, cómo debía poner las rodajas de tomates, cuántas rodajas de cebolla debía usar, cuanto ketchup y mostaza... Y aunque disfrutaba de su trabajo, cuando tenía que cocinar algo para ella, bueno, él siempre ponía mucho más esfuerzo para hacerlo perfecto si podía. Cada vez que hacía algo realmente bueno y ella lo elogiaba con una sonrisa, sentía que su estómago se retorcía, pero no de la manera como cuando él y Pat comían algo vencido por accidente o por alguna otra estúpida razón.

Este sentimiento era agradable y lo hacía sentir como si tuviera abejas zumbando locamente dentro de su estómago. Era raro pero asombroso, y bueno, él siempre trataba de hacer algo bueno por ella, porque al verla feliz le daba esa sensación graciosa que encontraba agradable.

Cuando Bob terminó, arregló la bandeja con la comida antes de salir y caminar hacia ella.

La tarde se había ennegrecido, la tormenta azotaba furiosamente el exterior, y la pareja y el hombre de negocios ya se habían ido. Solo quedaba el viejo todavía dormido y su amiga.

Se detuvo en sus pasos para observarla mientras ella revisaba unos planos que había sacado de su bolso y colocado sobre la mesa. Tenía el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, algunas hebras de color marrón chocolate caían a cada lado, enmarcando su rostro, y un par de lentes de montura negra estaban colocados frente a sus ojos marrones mientras estos se centraban en el estudio de lo que fuera que estaba trabajando.

Eso le sacó una suave sonrisa. Ella tenía ese aire de científica linda que a él le gustaba muchísimo, rodeada de herramientas y planos que él no entendía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a ella le parecían interesantes y desafiantes.

Se había dado cuenta de que ambos eran muy parecidos en eso. Ambos eran unos de los mejores en sus respectivos trabajos, les apasionaba y les encantaba.

Por supuesto, nunca se compararía con ella o su intelecto.

Él dejó de mirarla, extrañamente sintiéndose culpable por haberlo hecho en primer lugar, y comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa de nuevo.

—Aquí tienes, —dijo, poniendo la bandeja frente a ella, pero alejada de su papeleo, temiendo estropear algo.

Ella lo miró sonriendo y se sacó sus lentes, cerrándolos y dejándolos a un lado para agarrar sus planos y apilarlos antes de colocarlos a un lado de la mesa.

Arenita le dio las gracias y tomó la bandeja poniéndola frente a ella, mientras que Bob retiró la otra silla y se sentó en ella frente a su amiga.

Le dio un par de mordiscos a su hamburguesa, murmurando de alegría mientras lo masticaba. Eso hizo que se ruborizaran un poco las mejillas de Bob, y sus ojos se desviaron de ella a la tormenta afuera. Había venido a trabajar caminando, pero su paraguas saldría volando por los cielos con el viento salvaje que soplaba. Tendría que tomar un taxi.

—¡Esto esta delicioso! —exclamó su amiga, tragando la comida y haciendo que volviera a mirar en su dirección otra vez—. Nunca entenderé cómo logras convertir algo tan simple como una hamburguesa en algo tan maravilloso.

Él le sonrió bajando la mirada, y apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

En el interior sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo.

—Es un secreto —dijo simplemente. —Pero dijiste que tenías noticias para compartir conmigo...

Eso iluminó su hermoso rostro, y dejó su cangreburguer a medio comer en la bandeja antes de tomar el vaso de refresco y beber un poco.

—No lo vas a creer... —comenzó ella después de haber bebido.

Y luego comenzó a divagar entusiasmada acerca de lo impresionados que estaban sus jefes con su último trabajo, y de que le habían dado más recursos para continuar una investigación científica en la que había estado trabajando. Él no entendía la mayor parte de lo que ella le estaba diciendo sobre en qué consistía esa investigación, pero estaba tan absorta en contar los detalles que él se contentó con mirarla –sus ojos seguían cada gesto de su rostro, cada expresión y ademán como hipnotizado, con una inexplicable necesidad de grabar en su mente cada detalle– y asentir, dejándola decir todo lo que ella quería compartir con él, porque su voz, ya fuera cantando o balbuceando sobre ciencia, sonaba como música para sus oídos.

* * *

Don Cangrejo comenzaba a prepararse para regresar a casa porque ya se acercaba la hora de cierre. Tomó la chaqueta de la percha junto a su puerta y se la puso, luego abrió la puerta de la oficina y apagó la luz antes de cerrarla.

Una vez afuera, se dirigió directamente hacia su cajero, que también se estaba preparando para irse a casa, con una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

—Sr. Calamardo, ¿dónde está Bob Esponja?

El chico últimamente había estado algo distraído, y pensaba que darle un poco más de responsabilidades ayudaría a centrarlo.

—Por allí, con su novia, —respondió el cajero, distraídamente.

El dueño del restaurante de comida rápida enarcó una ceja sorprendida y volvió la mirada para buscarlo alrededor del lugar, encontrando al anciano comenzando a despertarse, y en un rincón junto a la ventana, su mejor empleado, conversando animadamente con la chica científica.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, y a continuación se subió el cierre de la chaqueta y caminó hacia ellos.

—Buenas tardes, Arenita, hey, chico —lo llamó después de haber saludado a la joven.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a un lado, encontrándose con el dueño del establecimiento, y Bob se levantó de inmediato.

—Sí, ¿señor?

—Ya casi es la hora de cierre, y tengo un poco de prisa —anunció, acercándose a la mesa—. ¿Te importaría cerrar el lugar por mí? —preguntó.

Bob frunció el ceño.

—¿No es eso algo de lo que Calamardo se encarga siempre?

El hombre antes mencionado pasó caminando junto a ellos.

—Calamardo ya se está yendo, —señaló con prisa, no desaprovechando la oportunidad de encargarse de una cosa menos.

Abrió las puertas y se fue antes de que alguien lo detuviera, con el anciano de antes no muy atrás de él.

—Me sentiría honrado de tener la oportunidad, Don Cangrejo —respondió el chico después de eso.

Su jefe le sonrió, luego se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó las llaves, entregándoselas a Bob, quien las tomó agradecido.

—Bueno, confío en ti, muchacho, hasta mañana, —él asintió con la cabeza a la chica—. Adiós.

Ella le devolvió el saludo.

Con eso, Eugenio caminó hacia la salida directo a su vehículo, y se marchó.

Bob miró las llaves en su mano. Para él, era un honor tener la oportunidad de cerrar el lugar, y no perdería el tiempo.

Arenita, quien entre la conversación con su amigo ya se había terminado su comida, se levantó de la mesa y tomó su abrigo y su paraguas.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya también, —dijo.

Bob la miró, luego, a través de las ventanas de vidrio, al mal tiempo que hacía afuera.

—Si me esperas, podríamos compartir un taxi, —sugirió, devolviéndole la mirada—. Esta tormenta parece peligrosa para ir caminando.

Arenita observó el viento que soplaba afuera en el momento adecuado para ver a un perro arrastrado por el aire, aullando tristemente.

—... creo que tienes razón —accedió finalmente.

—Genial —sonrió una de sus dulces sonrisas—espera aquí, será un minuto.

* * *

Después de asegurarse de que la puerta trasera y todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, Bob sacó su gorra y la colgó en la percha al lado de la puerta antes de ponerse una chaqueta abrigada sobre su camisa blanca.

—Bueno, vamos —le dijo a ella.

Salieron, y Bob cerró la puerta con las llaves, ambos tomaron sus paraguas y los abrieron, luego caminaron juntos por la calle.

Tuvieron que esperar diez minutos antes de que un taxi apareciera en una esquina. Bob levantó el brazo para llamarlo, y el conductor al verlos estacionó a su lado.

Bob se acercó al auto y le abrió la puerta trasera, haciéndose a un lado, dejándola entrar primero, a lo que ella sonrió suavemente, luego cerró su paraguas e ingresó detrás de ella.

—¿A dónde, jóvenes? —El conductor les preguntó mientras encendía el motor.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas.

—A tu casa primero —le ofreció Arenita a Bob—, es la más cercana.

—Primero debo advertirles que debido a la tormenta y al viento, algunos árboles se cayeron bloqueando algunas calles, y en algunas cortaron los cables de electricidad, —informó el conductor.

Ambos jóvenes dieron los nombres de las calles de sus casas al conductor, quien revisó su celular para checar si podría llevarlos.

—Me temo que todas las calles hacia la casa de tu novia están bloqueadas, muchacho, pero puedo llevarte a la tuya —dijo después de revisar, dirigiéndose a Bob.

Bob se quedó boquiabierto, luego tosió nervioso.

—Ella... ella no es mi novia —aclaró, enrojecido y mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera el rostro de su amiga.

A su lado, Arenita estaba luchando contra un sonrojo que quería arrastrarse por sus mejillas desde su cuello escondido debajo de su abrigo.

—Solo somos buenos amigos —añadió ella, con la vista fija en el conductor.

El hombre hizo una mueca sintiéndose avergonzado, dándose cuenta del lío en el que se estaba metiendo.

—Lo siento... no importa... pero, ¿qué van a hacer? —preguntó, volviéndose serio de nuevo.

—¿Tienes algún lugar donde pasar la noche? —su amigo le preguntó, el error del conductor olvidado por el momento.

Arenita lo pensó por un momento, buscando opciones, pero nada le vino a la mente, y suspiró resignada.

—Me temo que no.

Los únicos amigos de verdad que tenía en Fondo de Bikini eran Bob y Patricio, claro que tenía conocidos dispersos por toda la ciudad, pero nadie lo suficientemente cercano como para pasar la noche en sus casas.

Bob asintió, luego miró a un lado, pensando. No podía decepcionar a su amiga en esta situación, tenía que pensar en una solución, pero lo único que se le ocurría era invitarla a pasar la noche en su casa, lo que lo ponía un tanto incómodo, aunque tampoco quería darle señales erróneas a ella, o al conductor, lo último que quería era avergonzarla, pero no parecía tener más soluciones.

—Tú... —comenzó, luego tropezó, tragó saliva y comenzó de nuevo— tú podrías venir a mi casa y quedarte allí por esta noche... —sugirió vacilante, sus mejillas tiñendose suavemente.

La parte de ella que estaba enamorada del chico saltó de felicidad dentro de ella, haciendo que su corazón latiera dolorosamente en su pecho, casi gritándole que dijera "sí", pero su parte lógica y más centrada le aconsejó mantener sus emociones y reacciones bajo control.

—No quiero ser una carga, Bob, siempre podría alquilar una habitación para pasar la noche en algún lugar... — trató de disuadirlo.

Aunque sabía que no había una opción mejor, lógicamente, la que él le estaba ofreciendo era la mejor y la más práctica.

Él sacudió la cabeza hacia ella.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó—. Soy tu amigo, los amigos te ayudan cuando lo necesitas, —luego miró hacia abajo, tímidamente y ligeramente sonrojado—. Además, me sentiría mejor sabiendo que estás a salvo conmigo que vagando sola en un lugar desconocido.

Una vez más, esas malditas mariposas batieron sus alas dentro de ella, y escalofríos se arrastraron sobre su piel, erizándosela. Afortunadamente, tenía dos capas de ropa sobre su cuerpo.

—Bueno... En ese caso, te lo agradecería.

Bob la miró, su interior retorciéndose de esa manera extraña otra vez.

—¿Es un sí?

Tal vez él no sabía cuán esperanzado había sonado, pero ella sí, y eso enloqueció a las mariposas dentro de ella.

La chica solo asintió con una sonrisa suavizando su rostro, a lo que él respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Genial —exclamó, sus ojos brillando.

Volvió la mirada hacia el conductor.

—Llévanos a mi casa, por favor —pidió.

El taxista asintió y los condujo a la casa del muchacho.

* * *

**Aqui termina el primer capítulo. Iba a ser más largo, muuuy largo, así que lo acorté.**

**En fin, ojalá les guste como sigue.**

**Se****e Ya**

**H. C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, aquí Haru con otro capítulo ¡yay! Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron su review, el apoyo que recibo es un aliciente para dar lo mejor de mi.**

**La historia ahora tiene una imagen de portada, es mas o menos como me imagino a Bob para esta historia n_n No se de quien es el arte lamentablemente, lo encontré en Pinterest, pero si lo saben, vayan a darle las gracias por su creación. (Espero q no me demanden x eso :v)**

**Antes de continuar, en el primero me olvidé mencionar que esta ambientado en un mundo humano, así que quedando claro eso, vamos a la historia :)**

**Disclaimer: No poseo nada :')**

**Here We Go...**

Arenita insistió en pagar la mitad de la factura del viaje en el taxi, y Bob no discutió con ella, lo bastante satisfecho de que aceptara quedarse con él.

Desafortunadamente, el vecindario de Bob era uno de los cuales no tenía electricidad, así que cuando abrió la puerta y presionó el interruptor para encender las luces, no sucedió nada.

—¡Percebes! —maldijo en voz baja.

—El suministro de electricidad debe haberse cortado debido a la tormenta —observó su amiga.

Ambos sacaron sus teléfonos móviles y usaron las linternas para iluminar el interior de la casa.

Una vez adentro, resguardados del viento helado y el agua de lluvia fría, ambos se quitaron sus abrigos mojados, los colgaron de la percha junto a la puerta, y Bob caminó por la casa, guiándose con la luz de su teléfono.

—Estoy seguro de que tenía velas en algún cajón, —murmuró, luego se volvió para mirarla—. Espera aquí, los buscaré.

Mientras lo hacía, ella se sentó en el sofá, y de súbito algo esponjoso saltó sobre ella y se sentó en su regazo, maullando.

Arenita le sonrió al gato, acariciando su pelaje con su mano a lo largo de su espalda.

—Hola, Gary —lo saludó con voz suave.

En respuesta, el animalito rozó su cabeza contra su mano, y luego levantó la cabeza hacia ella, maullando más.

—Debe de tener hambre —le llegó la voz de Bob desde detrás.

Le dio la vuelta al sillón, con el teléfono todavía en la mano y se paró frente a ellos.

—Su plato esta casi vacío, y ya sabes como son con esas cosas —añadió con una sonrisa, estirando la mano y acariciando sus orejas.

Arenita estaba acariciando ese mismo punto también, y sus dedos se rozaron por la acción. Al sentirlo, sintió cosquillas, y apartó los suyos con sutileza para rascar el lomo del animalito y bajo el hocico.

—¿Tienes hambre amiguito?

El gato maullo más fuerte, y, como si hubiera entendido sus palabras, saltó de su regazo al suelo, girándose para maullar una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

—Yo puedo alimentarlo, si quieres, no me molestaría —se ofreció su amiga, notando que el chico todavía no había encontrado ninguna vela.

Bob le sonrió con alivio, asintiendo.

—Sí, gracias, su comida esta en uno de los estantes superiores de la alacena... Yo seguiré buscando esas velas... —él se giró de nuevo, comenzando a caminar— Estoy seguro de que los puse en alguna parte... —lo oyó murmurar mientras se alejaba.

Arenita fue a la cocina y con la ayuda de la linterna de su celular buscó entre la alacena por la lata de comida. Finalmente la encontró, estaba abierta, así que solo la tomó y volcó un poco dentro del plato de Gary, quien había estado todo el rato caminando entre sus pies en el piso, maullando y frotando su cuerpo contra ella.

—Aquí tienes, Gary, disfrútalo —dijo al animalito, poniéndole el plato lleno en el piso para que comiera.

El gato comenzó a devorar su alimento con entusiasmo, olvidándose de la chica o su dueño completamente.

En eso, Bob entró a la cocina, sonriendo orgulloso con el paquete de velas alzado en el aire en su mano.

—¡Lo encontré! —anunció con entusiasmo—. Aunque todavía tengo que encontrar los fósforos... —añadió con una pizca de pena.

Arenita sonrió con diversión.

—Te ayudaré a buscarlos.

La caja de fósforos resultó estar en el fondo de uno de los cajones. Encendieron un par de velas y regresaron a la sala de estar.

—Bien, algo de luz al fin —exhaló Bob con alivio, dejando la vela en la mesita de café y tomando asiento en el sillón junto a su amiga—. Aunque me gustaría poder usar la calefacción ¡este lugar esta helado!

Ambos se abrazaban a si mismos, temblando ligeramente, mientras frotaban sus manos en sus antebrazos para ayudar a mantener el calor en sus cuerpos. Bob se había puesto un suéter para ayudar a mantenerse caliente, pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga todavía estaba abrigada solo con su blusa verde que estaba algo húmeda.

¡Ella debía de estar congelándose!

—¡Qué modales los míos! Aguarda, te traeré un suéter —dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Pero ella lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo.

—Eso no es necesario —se negó—. No quiero aprovecharme de tu amabilidad.

Sin embargo, el joven insistió.

—Sí lo es, este sitio es una heladera —insistió—. Eres mi invitada, y no te estás aprovechando si yo te lo ofrezco, ya lo dejé claro... además... no sabemos cuándo volverá la electricidad, no hay calefacción, hasta entonces, te acabarías congelando —sacudió la cabeza, decidido—. Te traeré ese suéter.

Con eso dicho, se levantó del sillón llevando consigo una de las velas y se encaminó a su habitación, en busca de un abrigo para su amiga.

Una calidez que no parecía posible con el frío que inundaba la sala de estar se extendió por su cuerpo comenzando por su vientre, como si un abrigo la hubiera envuelto desde su interior, pero que ella sabía que era debido a la actitud de su amigo. No podía evitarlo, no con la manera tan protectora con la que la trataba. No era el caso que él creyera que ella no podía protegerse sola, porque Bob la conocía muy bien y sabía perfectamente lo fuerte que era tanto física como mentalmente, sino más bien que se preocupaba por su bienestar, porque estuviera cómoda y saludable, porque estuviera bien. Y... bueno, ella eso lo encontraba tierno y dulce...además de que aquellos gestos hacían que la admiración y el enamoramiento que ella sentía por él se acrecentaran aún más.

Pasos provenientes de la escalera la hicieron levantar la vista hacia a un lado para ver al chico regresando con dos prendas de ropa en lugar de una. Una era una camiseta gris de mangas largas y la otra un suéter a colores rojo y marrón y patrones de copos de nieve en blanco tejidos por toda la tela.

—Ten, este es para que reemplaces tu blusa antes de que te dé un resfriado —comenzó una vez llegar hasta ella, tendiéndole la camiseta.

El estómago se le encogió ante la idea de llevar puesto algo de él. Si hubiera sido tan solo el suéter, no habría sido un problema, pero teniendo la prenda aun en sus manos podía percibir el tenue aroma que se desprendía de la tela, una mezcla de pino y menta, seguro gracias a los productos que el chico usaba para eliminar el olor a frito que obtenía en su trabajo diario, y aunque no fuera un aroma inherentemente suyo, no podía dejar de relacionarlo con él, pues lo respiraba cada vez que le daba un abrazo o lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca para inhalarlo.

—Sé que no es 'lindo' exactamente —continuó el chico, haciendo una mueca de lamento ante el horrendo diseño del suéter mientras lo sostenía en el aire—, pero es lo más abrigado que tengo en el armario y te servirá.

El chico se sentó a su lado, pasándole el suéter a su amiga, quien lo tomó de sus manos con un gracias.

Arenita tomó ambas prendas con ella y se marchó hacia el baño de la planta baja, donde se cambió en las ropas que Bob le había prestado, deleitándose con la suavidad de la textura de la camiseta contra su piel, ruborizándose ante el súbito pensamiento de que estaba llevando las mismas ropas que su amigo pudo haber llevado alguna vez.

Luego le siguió el suéter de lana, cuya tela picaba un poco.

Y sí, el diseño era bastante... desagradable a la vista, pero era cálido y cumpliría con su cometido.

Además, al igual que la camiseta, desprendía un agradable aroma que le hacía recordar a su dueño, lo que recibió con gusto.

Sin embargo, se preguntó donde lo había conseguido su amigo, pues por más cursi que algunas de sus decisiones o acciones parecieran, tenía un relativo buen gusto en ropa, así que no se lo imaginaba en una tienda comprando ese suéter.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —decidió preguntar, regresando a él en la sala.

El cocinero se rascó el antebrazo algo avergonzado antes de responder.

—De mi madre... ella lo tejió para mi en el primer aniversario de mi estancia aquí por mi cuenta —hizo una mueca—. No tuve corazón para decirle que no ¿sabes?

La muchacha alisó la tela con sus dedos. Le hacia picar donde la lana rozaba su piel y era claro que había sido tejido para Bob, sin curvas y con los brazos más largos, pues las mangas le llegaban a la mitad de la palma. Pero era calentito y un bonito detalle de parte de la madre del cocinero.

—Fue un obsequio práctico, y muy dulce de su parte —comentó, con otra suave sonrisa.

Él la miró de nuevo, sintiendo la vergüenza que había surgido en su interior al revelarle aquello desvanecerse lentamente para ser reemplazada por tranquilidad ante el candor de su gesto, y una nueva sonrisa curvó sus labios, haciendo que sus adorables hoyuelos hicieran acto de presencia.

En ese instante no hicieron más que mirarse bajo la tenue luz que los envolvía, sumiéndose en un silencio que se entremezcló con una extraña tensión que se formó en el ambiente entonces, una que hizo los interiores de Bob cosquillear ligeramente. De inmediato se encontró absorto en contemplar las sombras que la luz de las velas dibujaban en las suaves mejillas de su amiga y en lo oscuro que se habían tornado sus ojos por la iluminación del ambiente. Mas Arenita agradeció que la luz de la vela no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para alcanzar a iluminar por completo su rostro, porque estaba segura de que estaba tan roja con el suéter que traía puesto. Los ojos azules de Bob reflejaban la luz de la flama, haciendo que fueran más fulgurantes en la oscuridad y que la intensidad con la que la observaba fuera más evidente, enviándole una mirada que ella jamás había visto en él.

En un momento le pareció que lo vio inclinarse lentamente hacia su dirección, pero con la poca luz que los rodeaba, no podía estar completamente segura. Sin embargo, su corazón latió más rápido de la emoción ante la simple idea. Sus manos se enredaron en su regazo y se sintió más cálida debajo del suéter. Pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de su mirada azul. Entonces fue testigo de cómo su mirada parpadeó brevemente en dirección a sus labios, una acción que la hizo sentirse repentinamente ansiosa y más emocionada que antes.

—Bob ...— susurró la castaña, una mezcla entre una pregunta de duda y un exclamación de bienvenida, sintiendo como si una fuerza extraña la estuviera empujando en su dirección.

Pero esa única palabra rompió la gruesa tensión entre ellos como un martillo contra un espejo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron en un instante como si el chico hubiera despertado de una especie de trance momentáneo para darse cuenta de donde estaba y que ocurría –o más bien lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir– antes de sacarlos de ella con el rostro ardiendo.

—Eh... Iba a preparar algo caliente para ayudar con el frío... ¿Te apetece un poco de chocolate? —preguntó con repentino nerviosismo que trató de ocultar con su característica personalidad alegre, alzándose del sillón.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho —respondió la joven, sintiéndose un tanto decepcionada de repente, sin tener idea de porque pero no queriendo que se hiciera muy notorio en su voz.

Él chico asintió con más entusiasmo del necesario, y sintiendo que debía poner algo de espacio entre ellos, salió de allí casi como huyendo de su propia sala y de la presencia de su amiga hacia la cocina.

* * *

_'Calma, Bob, calma, no ocurrió nada, todo está bien, todo está en orden.'_ iba repitiéndose en su cabeza en su camino hacia la cocina, caminando lo suficientemente rápido como para alejarse lo más pronto posible pero no tanto como para que fuera demasiado obvio para su amiga.

_'¿En qué estabas pensando?'_ se preguntó en reproche a si mismo mientras abría su alacena y revisaba en búsqueda del dichoso chocolate –al menos tenía un poco para usar como excusa para su apresurada salida–.

Otro rubor invadió sus mejillas. Tenía muy claro en que había estado pensando en ese momento, la piel café de Arenita que tomaba una tonalidad más cálida bajo la luz de la vela, el color oscuro de sus ojos que se veían más grandes y definidos, pero sobretodo, la forma en que esos labios se curvaron suavemente y como por unos instantes tuvo el deseo de descubrir a que sabían exactamente...

_'¡No! No, no, no, no, no... Es tu mejor amiga, mal, mal, mal Bob Esponja.' _Volvió a reprenderse.

Dando un hondo suspiro entre frustrado y resignado, encendió la cocina y echó agua en la tetera para ponerla a calentar al fuego, para luego apoyarse contra la mesera de la cocina a esperar y poner sus pensamientos en orden.

No sería esta la primera vez que tenía esos sentimientos conflictivos y confusos concernientes a su amiga. Cuando entrenaban durante la semana, había notado ciertas reacciones producidas por su cercanía, ya sea que lo arrojara al suelo con una llave o por un simple roce de su piel. Un intenso candor desplegándose a través de su cuerpo, un aumento de su torpeza sin una razón aparente y dificultad para hablar con claridad cuando se ponía nervioso por algún cumplido de su parte, como en el restaurante.

_'¿Será acaso que...?' dio un chasquido con la lengua ante el fugaz pensamiento que invadió su mente. 'No, es imposible que yo... Es decir... Yo no podría... Ella jamás... Nosotros solo...'_

A pesar de su aparentemente adorable inocencia, Bob no era tan ingenuo como muchos creían. Era algo crédulo e inocente, sí, pero no era un completo tonto. En cuanto hubo empezado a tener esas...sensaciones cerca de ella de manera frecuente, primero se lo confesó a su mejor amigo, quien aunque no pudo darle una respuesta o explicación satisfactoria –era Patricio, después de todo–, sí le confesó que él también sentía lo mismo que él pero por otra muchacha, que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Luego le sugirió que investigaran en Internet a que podían deberse esas sensaciones, tal vez otras personas podrían darles una idea, y al hacerlo, las respuestas que obtuvieron...bueno, no fueron exactamente lo que se hubieran imaginado que podría ser.

Patricio lo aceptó con total naturalidad, incluso con más entusiasmo que él. A Bob, sin embargo, no le fue tan fácil digerirlo, y no podía dejar de darle vueltas.

_'¿Podría ser que de verdad estoy...enamorado...de ella?'_

Se lo había preguntado una y otra vez las últimas semanas, dándole vueltas al asunto incluso en horas del trabajo, lo que había llevado a ciertas distracciones de su parte que retrasaban ligeramente el desempeño de sus labores, ganándose conversaciones con su jefe. Don Cangrejo no lo había regañado exactamente, pero si le había llamado la atención. También lo había cuestionado por la causa del problema, pero no se había sentido tan cómodo y seguro como con Patricio para hablar de ello.

Una cosa era hablar con el hombre sobre temas triviales y problemas menores, pero de asuntos del corazón, tan íntimos...le daba algo de vergüenza tratarlo, la verdad.

El sonido de la tetera con el agua ya caliente lo trajo de nuevo al presente, y apagó la cocina para a continuación buscar dos tazas y todo lo demás necesario para preparar la bebida, haciéndolo lo más despacio posible para no tener que confrontar a su amiga tan pronto luego de aquel desliz en la sala y a la vez controlar sus nervios.

* * *

Entretanto en la sala de estar, Arenita le daba vueltas en su mente a lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin todavía poder creerlo. ¿De verdad su mejor amigo estuvo a punto de...? Pero...él no la veía de esa manera ¿no? La castaña posó su mano en su corazón, que todavía latía a un ritmo más rápido que lo normal, sintiendo una llama de esperanza chispeando en su interior pero de inmediato trató de extinguirla. Tener sentimientos por él era una cosa, pero alimentar sus esperanzas de que los correspondiera era otra. Él estaba siendo el amigo diligente, amable y cariñoso de siempre, era solo eso. Había sido solo una ilusión creada por la iluminación del ambiente y el deseo de su parte de que él la viera de la misma manera ¡Percebes! Puede que ella hubiera interpretado mal todo y lo hubiera espantado. No podía buscar señales donde no las había, mucho menos de algo que no existía.

Pensar de aquella forma, lejos de tranquilizar sus nervios y calmar su corazón, solo la hizo sentir vergüenza de ella misma y la entristeció.

Bob tomó las dos tazas con una mano y la vela que tenía con él en la otra, y armándose de valor caminó con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz hacía la sala de estar, decidiendo que ya no podía hacer tiempo ni seguir escondiéndose en la cocina como un cobarde, debía salir y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Al cruzar el umbral, sus ojos se fijaron en su amiga, cuyo rostro estaba iluminado levemente. Estaba mirando hacía el suelo, como pensando en algo, y la vio tomar aire y liberarlo suavemente, asintiendo para sí misma ante cualquier decisión a la que hubiera llegado, aunque pudo distinguir algo de dolor en ese simple gesto.

Se preguntó si en lo que hubiera estado reflexionando tenía algo que ver con ese episodio vivido momentos antes.

—Como lo prometí —dijo, anunciando su arribo a varios pasos de distancia del sillón para no tomarla por sorpresa—, chocolate caliente para el frío.

Ella se acomodó en el sillón y alzó la mirada hacia él, sonriendo con algo de dificultad. Ver su rostro irradiando calidez dirigida a ella no hacía más que alimentar el fuego, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, mas tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por él, después de todo no era culpa de su amigo que ella hubiera desarrollado esos sentimientos por él... bueno, él era el causante, pero no adrede.

Bob se acercó al sillón y después de dejar la vela nuevamente sobre la mesa, le tendió su taza, la que ella aceptó tratando de no volver a rozar sus dedos ni por accidente. Luego él tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que antes pero un poco alejado de ella para no incomodarla aún más.

Sin saber que su amiga, lejos de ver el gesto con agradecimiento, se sintió aun más desalentada pensando que él no la quería tan cerca por el momento debido a lo ocurrido.

Para ocultar su desdicha, Arenita acercó la humeante taza a su rostro, aspirando el dulce vapor que salía de su bebida al alcanzar sus fosas nasales, para suspirar en contentamiento, era agradable tener algo cálido después de sentir el agua fría salpicando su rostro, antes de llevar la taza a sus labios y beber.

El chico podía sentir una nueva tensión formándose en el ambiente, como una niebla espesa pero invisible, tan pesada como piedras sobre sus hombros, diferente de la que minutos atrás hubo existido entre ellos.

Era incomoda, eso podía percibirlo, y no solo él, pues al observar de soslayo a su amiga, notó cierta inseguridad e inquietud en su lenguaje corporal, lo que lo hizo preguntarse con algo de culpa si su desliz era lo que hubo puesto así de extraña a su amiga.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó entonces para romper el agobiante silencio luego de dar unos sorbos a su bebida.

—Esta muy rico, y era lo que necesitaba, me siento mejor —su tono se oía igual de siempre, calmado y animado, pero ella no lo miraba a los ojos.

Arenita no podía, a menos que estuviera dispuesta y segura de que podría mirar directamente a esos brillantes ojos sin revelar su secreto. Mejor mantendría la mirada en la oscuridad de la sala, y el rostro apartado de él hasta que las aguas se calmaran.

Sí, era lo mejor si quería sobrevivir esa noche con solamente la compañía de la persona que le arrebataba el sueño.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Tuve q cortarlo ahí por razones de extensión...de nuevo :v Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado n_n**

**¿Qué les deparará el resto de la noche a nuestros protas?**

**Pues habrá que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**

**H. C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! Aquí Haru presente con otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Y otra cosa, hice un cambio en el summary de la historia, porque el anterior no me convencía, pero no cambia la historia en nada.**

**En fin, sin más preámbulos, comencemos...**

**Disclaimer: 6 horas, 1 minuto, ascensión derecha 14 grados declinación 22 minutos ...todavía no soy dueña de nada.**

**Here We Go...**

Bebieron en silencio, ambos jóvenes haciendo durar el chocolate a propósito para extender el momento de ir a dormir. Bob todavía tenía que arreglar donde podría dormir su amiga. No tenía una habitación extra, y no quería hacerla dormir en el sillón, eso no sería muy cortés de su parte. Lo mejor sería que ella tomara su cama, él podía usar el sillón esa noche, después de todo, ella era su invitada.

Finalmente, la bebida de ambos acabó por terminarse, dejándolos sin excusa para no abordar el tema que les concernía pero a la vez la excusa perfecta para terminar con el extraño silencio.

—Bien, es tarde... —Bob volvió a romper el hielo, levantándose del sillón con su taza en mano— Deberíamos ir a descansar.

La castaña no respondió, solo movió la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo había oído.

Aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo a los ojos después de ese evento.

Ante el extraño silencio de su amiga, Bob se desanimó un poco, pero igualmente continuó.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama, aunque tendrás que usar uno de mis pijamas–

—¡¿Qué?! —interrumpió con un chillido de sorpresa su amiga, también levantándose, el dilema de mirarlo de frente olvidado por el momento.

Bob la miró sorprendido por su reacción, pues de estar alicaída y silenciosa, había pasado a enérgica y exaltada en un parpadeo, pero se recompuso inmediatamente y trató de explicarse.

—Es que...no creo que te sea cómodo dormir con esas ropas... —señaló a las polainas y el suéter, creyendo que tal vez se debía al asunto de la ropa.

Arenita sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—Me refiero a... ¿qué es eso de usar... tu cama? —preguntó tratando de ocultar la timidez de su voz.

Debía de haber oído mal. Tenía que haber oído mal.

—Oh, bueno, te será más cómodo —aclaró el chico.

—Pero ¿qué hay de ti? —preguntó su amiga— ¿dónde dormirás?

Él le sonrió, agitando una mano en despreocupación, aliviado de ver a su amiga finalmente con los ánimos en alto aunque no entendiera muy bien a que venía su reacción.

—Usaré el sillón, no te preocupes.

—¡No puedo dormir en tu cama! —exclamó la castaña con un tono más alto de lo normal que sobresaltó al rubio.

Dándose cuenta de la extraña y preocupada mirada que él le estaba enviando, Arenita bajó el tono de voz y la mirada.

—Es decir...no puedo hacerlo, ya has hecho suficiente.

Arenita forzó una sonrisa pequeña. Era cierto que no quería que el dueño de la casa se viera forzado a dormir en su propia sala de estar, pero además de eso, no quería pensar en las implicaciones de dormir en la habitación o la cama de Bob. No podía explicarlo con palabras exactas, pero se sentiría ... incómoda, teniendo en cuenta lo que sentía por él y la situación de hacia rato. Solo pensar en dormir en el mismo colchón y con las sábanas propiedad de su enamorado... Podía sentir un intenso sonrojo comenzando a florecer.

Y Bob iba y daba una risa suave acompañada de otra de esas sonrisas.

—No me molesta, te lo aseguro —insistió— Eres mi invitada, lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que estés cómoda.

Encontraba su amabilidad y bondad realmente atractivas, pero deseó en ese momento que él no fuera tan sacrificado por sus seres queridos.

—Aprecio tu compromiso, pero no es necesario, —presionó. —A veces me he quedado dormida en las mesas de mi laboratorio —agregó en broma.

Sin embargo, esa declaración no disuadió a su amigo.

—No quiero que te duermas sobre eso —argumentó, un poco más serio.

Y ella sabía lo extraño y serio que era un... bueno, serio Bob.

—Solo será por esta noche —insistió la joven—, solo voy a dormir, nada más.

Bob estaba seguro que lo que sea que le había pasado a su amiga tenía que ver con él, o más bien con su reacción de hacia un rato, y no quería más que hacer lo necesario para remendar su error, y supuso que ser extra servicial y atento sería la clave para que ella volviera a relajarse en su presencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de que al menos había conseguido que volviera a mirarlo a la cara, Arenita se rehusaba a aceptar su propuesta, y después de su metida de pata, él no se sentía cómodo dejándola dormir en ese incómodo sofá en una sala fría mientras el dormía en una habitación que si bien también estaría fría, al menos sería más reconfortante.

Entonces se le ocurrió lo que a su parecer era una brillante idea para resolver ambos dilemas.

—De acuerdo, si así lo quieres...

Arenita exhaló aliviada, creyendo que había resuelto un gran problema, cuando su amigo continuó hablando.

—...pero en ese caso, yo también voy a dormir aquí —declaró, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

El oxígeno se le quedó estancado en la garganta, y trató de decir algo pero las palabras se le atragantaron.

—...¿qué? —fue lo único que logró articular.

Él la observó satisfecho, pensando que ya no podía argumentar nada en su contra.

—Pues no me siento cómodo dejando a mi mejor amiga dormir en el sillón, ella no quiere usar mi cama... —acotó el chico— así que la única manera en que ambos nos sintamos cómodos es dormir los dos en el sofá.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa de orgullo por la inteligente solución a la que había llegado, mirándola a la cara con esos ojos chispeantes, esperando su respuesta.

Rápido, Arenita buscó como disuadirlo pero de repente su ingenio se rehusaba a hacer acto de presencia, descolocado por la idea de Bob.

—Pero Bob, ¿cómo...? —no sabía ni siquiera que preguntar.

—Es un sofá-cama, es lo suficientemente grande para ambos —continuó explicando el rubio—. Con un par de almohadas y algo de cobijas estaremos bien ¿qué dices? ¡Será como una auténtica pijamada!

Él la miró expectante, ansioso y emocionado. De verdad esperaba que ella accediera, y tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, la idea era sumamente atractiva, dormir en la cercanía de su enamorado, pero también poco recomendable, ya había sufrido suficiente mal de amores esa noche como para que el fuego de su amor siguiera alimentándose.

Y lo peor era que si una situación como la ocurrida anteriormente volvía a suceder... No estaba segura de como reaccionaría ella en ese momento.

Esta era una muy mala idea. Ella lo sabía. Lo tenía muy claro. Incluso su cerebro le gritaba diciendo que era una idea terrible, ¡y los cerebros no hablan! Esto iba a terminar de dos maneras, muy bien o muy mal ... Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía decir "no" a esos dos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules? ¿Cómo podía negarse a esa cegadora y esperanzada sonrisa? De seguro Bob solo trataba de regresar las cosas a su curso normal, olvidar lo ocurrido y hacer como que todo seguía bien entre ellos. Además, ella ya se había negado a tomar su habitación, optando por el sofá, no podía cambiar de opinión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y decir que prefería la cama, después de la pelea que había entablado con él para convencerlo a prestarle el sofá. Se vería muy extraño de su parte. Ella no quería parecer una niña inmadura incapaz de tomar una decisión y apegarse a ella. Entonces, tendría que resignarse y suplicar para poder dormir un poco esta noche.

Lentamente, asintió.

Una enorme sonrisa acaparó su semblante, derritiendo un poco más su ya gelatinoso corazón.

—¡Fantástico! Iré a mi cuarto a buscar algunas cobijas, y también te traeré un pijama.

Arenita le dio una fugaz sonrisa.

—Yo me encargaré de lavar esto entonces —se ofreció, tomando las tazas para llevarlas a la cocina.

Esperaba que tener algo que hacer la ayudara a pensar y prepararse mentalmente para lo que le esperaba.

* * *

La joven lavó las tazas en el lavabo de manera mecánica, su mente estaba ajena a lo que hacía, ocupada en pensar en el mismo asunto una y otra vez. Iba a dormir en el mismo espacio que su amigo. Había tratado de hacer su mente a la idea, de tranquilizarse, pero su cuerpo casi zumbaba de la emoción, la inquietud y la incertidumbre.

Al terminar, dejó los objetos en su lugar y regresó a la sala, que todavía estaba vacía, así que se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo para mantenerlas quietas, y esperó impaciente a que Bob regresara.

Poco después, oyó los pasos de su amigo bajando la escalera, la tenue luz de la vela que portaba iluminando vagamente su silueta, revelando que él ya se había cambiado, ahora llevaba un pijama de dos piezas, camisa a botones y pantalón de franjas blancas y azules. Bajo su brazo libre llevaba un bulto de tela que asumió eran las cobijas y el pijama para ella del que le había hablado.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente —anunció una vez en la planta baja de nuevo.

Caminó hacia la mesita frente al sillón y depositó encima las cobijas y el pijama para su amiga, eligiendo para ella uno como el que él traía puesto pero de un color amarillo pastel, el cual separó de la pila para alzarlo y enseñárselo.

—¿Esta bien este, o te gustaría otro? Tengo de otros colores, si lo deseas —ofreció.

Arenita se levantó del sillón y tomó el pijama en sus brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza y evitando hacer mucho contacto visual con Bob.

—No, esto está bien, te lo agradezco —aceptó con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos—. Ya regreso.

Con eso, tomó la otra vela y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose aun sin mirarlo hacia el baño que antes había utilizado.

Una vez en el refugio que le suponía aquel cuarto por el momento, apoyó su espalda sobre la superficie de la puerta y exhaló, cerrando los ojos, repitiéndose una y otra vez –no, ordenándose– mantener la compostura de ahí en adelante. Lo hizo solo un par de minutos, obligándose luego a cambiarse para dormir de una vez por todas, lo que seguía sería inevitable y lo único que lograba escondiéndose allí era retrasar más el momento, y atormentarse más a sí misma.

Tomando coraje, se cambió de ropa con movimientos calculados y se aseó, tomándose su tiempo, acostumbrándose en ese momento a controlar los temblores de sus manos para que no fuera tan notorio más tarde.

A pesar de repetirse actuar como una persona madura, se sentía poco preparada para enfrentar la situación que le esperaría una vez en la sala, pero se armó de valor y bajó de nuevo las escaleras para regresar con él.

Bob estaba terminando de acomodar las cobijas y las almohadas sobre el sillón cuando oyó los pasos de su amiga bajando y levantó la vista, esforzándose por no dejar que su mandíbula cayera al suelo como amenazaba con hacerlo al verla.

Sus ropas le quedaban holgadas, aunque él era unos centímetros más bajo que ella, y su cabello castaño caía suelto en suaves ondas rozando sus hombros.

—Wow... —exhaló por lo bajo.

Sintió el enésimo rubor asaltando sus mejillas cuando el pensamiento de que se veía linda usando sus pijamas flotó por su mente.

—¿Qué? —inquirió su amiga, descubriéndolo mirándola de manera extraña.

Él bajó la mirada de inmediato, escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda, sintiéndose algo avergonzado de haber sido pescado infraganti y culpable por seguir teniendo ese tipo de reacciones cerca de ella cuando obviamente eso parecía incomodarla. Mucho más ahora, después de lo ocurrido antes, sin saber que su amiga se sentía de igual manera.

—Nada...eh ¿lista para ir a dormir? —preguntó en su lugar.

Luego de eso, pusieron manos a la obra. Ambos se rodearon torpemente uno al otro mientras se preparaban para recostarse en el sofá, ambos haciendo las cosas un poco más lento de lo necesario, uno para estirar el temido momento aunque había intentado hacerse a la idea de que llegaría y el otro tratando de no incomodar demasiado a su compañera para que volviera a ser la misma chica animada y alegre de siempre en su presencia.

Pero era inevitable y finalmente terminaron hombro a hombro a centímetros de distancia, con las mantas calientes alrededor de sus cuerpos para ayudarlos a mantener el calor sobre ellos.

—Bien —Bob se lamió los labios—, que descanses.

—Tu igual —respondió la chica con voz tenue, apretando los pliegues de la cobija que la cubría.

El chico se estiró entonces para apagar las velas y dar por terminado el día, cuando de la nada, un relámpago iluminó las ventanas de la casa como el flash de una cámara de fotos, casi cegándolos por un momento, y pocos segundos después, un ruidoso trueno golpeo las inmediaciones, haciendo que las paredes e incluso el sillón donde estaban temblara debido a su fuerza.

Oyeron a Gary maullar desesperado en alguna parte de la casa, e incluso Arenita jadeó por el sobresalto causado, mirando a su alrededor por puro instinto, mientras Bob dio un chillido de repentino terror, abalanzándose por refugio en lo primero que tuvo a mano.

Que se trató de su amiga.

Los brazos del cocinero rodearon a la castaña, apretándola con fuerza y empujándola hacia él, mientras como ella, él también observaba a su alrededor, momentáneamente aturdido por el trueno.

Pero entonces, todo el color se drenó del rostro de la muchacha, y su cuerpo entero se puso rígido.

Para que finalmente el color volviera a su rostro en una ráfaga de inmenso calor.

Tragó seco para luego abrir los labios y decir algo, aunque no supo muy bien qué porque entonces las palabras murieron en la punta de su lengua.

Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, tan poco espacio había entre ellos que podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba a paso veloz, el calor de su cuerpo radiando de él a través de sus ropas, su piel ardiendo donde sus brazos y manos hacían contacto con ella. Si tan solo lo quisiera, podría inclinarse solo un poco hacia él y presionar sus labios contra los suyos, que estaban entreabiertos, con pequeñas bocanadas de aire caliente escapando de ellos a ritmo rápido...

Pero incluso aunque lo quisiera –por que no iba a engañarse, lo deseaba–, todo había sido tan repentino que aunque su mente ya había procesado toda la información, su cuerpo aun no podía reaccionar.

A su lado, Bob aun no se había dado cuenta de todo por lo que estaba haciendo pasar a su amiga, pues sus ojos estaban ocupados recorriendo la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Pero una vez que su sobresalto se calmó, regresó su mirada hacia ella.

Y el mundo alrededor de ellos pareció detenerse una vez más.

Ahí fue que descubrió la cercanía en la que se encontraban, su precioso rostro a tan solo milímetros del suyo, iluminado vagamente por la luz de las velas y el reflejo de los relámpagos colándose por las ventanas, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como carbones encendidos, su agitada respiración acariciando sus mejillas en un sutil aroma a menta de la pasta de dientes que le había prestado, y sus labios rosados casi rozando los suyos, entreabiertos y seductores... Eso fue suficiente para empujarlo al borde y arrojarlo el resto del camino.

Una vez más, sintió esa fuerza invisible empujándolo hacia ella, esa necesidad de inclinarse sobre ella para finalmente saborear esos labios, sentirla presionada contra él como había soñado muchas veces y nunca dejarla ir. Nuevamente, sintió que su corazón latía expectante a un ritmo doloroso, un ritmo demasiado rápido para ser saludable, haciendo que sus palpitaciones resonaran en su cabeza y que su sangre corriera por sus oídos.

Y entonces...

La suave lluvia y los lejanos truenos se habían convertido en sonidos de fondo, algo que ayudó a la chica a ser capaz de oír, aunque muy débilmente, extraños sonidos provenientes de la planta alta.

Sonidos que su cerebro –aunque embrollado y aturdido con pensamientos sobre lo extasiada y cálida que se sentía envuelta en sus brazos– pudo descifrar.

Como si alguien estuviera dando vueltas escaleras arriba.

Lo que era preocupante, porque hasta donde ella sabía, eran los únicos en la casa.

O debían serlo.

Aparte de Gary, pero el pequeño animalito no podía estar haciendo tanto escándalo por si solo.

Eso mató el estado de ánimo, o el de ella de todos modos.

—¿No estás escuchando eso? —susurró recuperando la voz, porque no quería alzar el volumen, una pequeña parte de ella todavía quería que todo saliera bien, que todo continuara, pero no pudo evitar tener la preocupación grabada en cada parte de su bonita cara.

El cambio repentino en su comportamiento sacó a Bob de sus pensamientos confusos, y por reflejo frunció el ceño, pero afiló su audición para escuchar mejor a lo que ella se refería, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando consiguió percibir lo que parecían ser ruidos de forcejeo, desesperados maullidos de Gary y la voz de un hombre gruñendo.

Su estómago se retorció dolorosamente.

—¡Hay alguien en la casa! —exclamó sin aliento, palideciendo.

* * *

**Oh, miren! Una trama! :v**

**Las cosas se van complicando más para nuestros protas ¿quién estará escaleras arriba? ¿Qué estará pasando con Gary? ¿Dejaran de ser interrumpidos a cada rato?**

**-pausa dramática-**

**Habrá que esperar a ver...**

**See Ya.**

**H. C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa! :D aquí Haru al fin con un nuevo capítulo. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews n_n y me dio satisfacción saber que los tomé por sorpresa con ese final del capi, je je me sentí toda una Agatha Christie xD**

**Pero no vinieron por mis notas de autora, así que sin más preámbulos, los dejó con la esperada continuación.**

**Disclaimer:... No poseo nada, y nunca lo haré :')**

**Here We Go...**

_Unos minutos antes..._

A las afueras de la casa de Bob, una figura extraña caminaba alrededor de la propiedad, vestida completamente de negro, de pies a cabeza, para ocultarse mejor en la oscuridad. Estaba siendo empapada por la feroz lluvia pero parecía totalmente imperturbable por ese hecho. Llevaba consigo una linterna y tenía una bolsa negra colgando de su hombro. Por sus movimientos, parecía estar buscando una manera de entrar.

Apuntó la luz de su linterna hacia una de las ventanas, sonriendo bajo su máscara cuando vio el lugar perfecto para colarse dentro de la casa, aprovechando la tormenta y que los jóvenes habían decidido quedarse en la sala de estar.

Había visto al dueño llegar con una chica bonita antes, suponiendo que ella era su novia o algo así, aunque esa información no le había sido dada. Había tenido la esperanza de atrapar al chico solo para evitarse complicaciones, pero los planes no siempre salían como uno quería que lo hicieran a veces. De todos modos, el muchacho era delgado y parecía débil, por más artes marciales que supiera, esta persona lo superaba en fuerza y resistencia, podía vencerlo fácilmente, la chica tampoco parecía ser demasiado, así que no creyó que tendría problemas para someterlos a los dos, incluso la muchacha podría ser útil para forzar al chico a ceder.

Así que puso las manos a la obra, agarrando la linterna entre los dientes para liberar sus manos y usarlas para subir por la ventana. Lo alcanzó y miró a través del cristal con la linterna, encontrando la habitación vacía. Rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiera aparecer, rompió la cerradura y la abrió, se escabulló y cerró la ventana detrás de él.

Se puso de pie en silencio. Su cuerpo entero estaba empapado, goteaba agua fría por todo el piso, sus botas dejaban un rastro de huellas de barro. Pero no le importaba, porque se desharía de sus botas justo después de terminar el trabajo y para cuando alguien supiera lo ocurrido, ya estaría muy lejos con otro trabajo bien hecho y una buena cantidad de efectivo.

Usó su linterna para echar un vistazo al lugar, luego se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola un poco y afilando sus oídos para escuchar mejor. Podía escuchar a los dos tortolitos hablando abajo, pero no podía discernir las palabras, solo murmuraciones y balbuceo. Así que volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dio la vuelta para sacar de su bolso sus herramientas para el trabajo que había venido a hacer.

Justo cuando dio un paso adelante, un trueno golpeó repentinamente, sacudiendo la casa, y él se tambaleó un poco sobre sus pies, por lo que no vio la bola esponjosa de suave pelaje que había sido despertada por el ruido fuerte.

Gary había estado durmiendo al pie de la cama de su dueño. El amable y cariñoso humano estaba abajo, por lo que el animalito no dudó en aprovecharse de eso, tomando la cama de Bob como propia, por lo menos esta noche.

Pero ese ruido aterrador lo había hecho abrir los ojos y saltar de la cama, asustado, para aterrizar directamente en la cara de una persona que no era el muchacho rubio que lo alimentaba.

Por supuesto, el tipo desconocido comenzó a entrar en pánico, agitando las manos para alejar a ese animal peludo de su rostro, solo logrando asustarlo y enojarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Gary comenzó a maullar ruidosamente con desesperación y miedo, se escuchó casi como si estuviera gritando, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus alaridos alcanzaran a las dos personas abajo.

Eso enfureció mucho más al hombre extraño, y él hundió los dedos en el cuerpo del gatito, tirando de él para sacárselo.

—¡Bájate, estúpido gato! —gruñó enfadado.

Eso hizo que Gary se asustara más y comenzara a entrar en pánico también, sacando sus pequeñas garras para comenzar a arañar la cara de esta mala persona.

El hombre comenzó a gritar de dolor y a maldecir, mucho y alzando la voz.

Abajo, el par de amigos escuchó los gritos y los maullidos, y Bob, al escuchar a su mascota en problemas, se preocupó, su semblante empalidecido olvidado, y salto rápidamente del sofá echando las cobijas a un lado para comenzar a correr hacia las escaleras, iluminando su camino con la linterna de su teléfono, pero su amiga castaña lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera dar un paso por las escaleras.

—¡Espera! —llamó la chica, deteniéndolo mediante agarrarlo del antebrazo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo tardar, ese es Gary, alguien lo esta lastimando! —exclamó, sacudiendo su brazo para liberarse de su agarre.

No había querido sonar tan duro, menos con ella, esa actitud no era propia de él, pero todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en ayudar a su amado compañero peludo, cuyos maullidos se estaban volviendo más altos y dolorosos.

Más ella lo sujetó más fuerte.

—¡Sí! —concordó Arenita, imperturbable por su actitud—. Alguien esta en la casa, y no sabemos quien, pero lo más seguro es que se trate de un criminal —espetó para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Bob tragó saliva, luego se mordió los labios y dirigió sus ojos hacia las escaleras.

Arenita tenía razón, a pesar de que quería ayudar a su esponjoso amigo, no podía subir y enfrentarse a quien estaba allí sin saber lo que iba a encontrar.

Sería peligroso.

Rindiéndose, exhaló profundamente.

—Tienes razón —reconoció amargamente— pero ¿qué hacemos?

Rápidamente, la joven tomó la mano de su amigo –ignorando la sensación del contacto piel con piel, estaban en una situación de riesgo después de todo, no podía dejarse distraer y mejor sería que se concentrara en el asunto apremiante en vez de divagar en que lo cálida que se sentía su mano– y lo llevó a ambos lejos de las escaleras, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Los llevó a uno de los cuartos que Bob tenía en la planta baja. Era un almacén relativamente pequeño donde el chico guardaba en su mayoría artículos de limpieza. El lugar despedía un fuerte olor a detergente y cloro, y no era muy cómodo para albergar a dos personas de su tamaño juntas, pero no había otro lugar más cercano para esconderse tan rápido y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Debemos llamar a la policía —sugirió la chica, hablando en voz baja, girándose para ver a su amigo.

Arenita estaba ahora con su espalda contra la puerta, con el cocinero rubio directamente enfrente de ella. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación un tanto incómoda en la que se hallaban. Sus miradas se conectaron, y los dos volvieron a percibir esa tensión entre ellos que ya empezaba a volverse normal pero no por eso menos incómoda, pero la idea de un extraño rondando por la casa con quien sabe que intenciones fue suficiente para que dejaran ese hecho de lado y se enfocaran en el asunto más importante.

Aunque los dos supieran artes marciales y ella fuera una experta en lucha, no sabían si quien quiera que fuera estaba solo o si había venido con secuaces, si tenía armas o cosas por el estilo.

Era mejor llamar a la policía y dejarlos manejar el problema ellos mismos, después de todo era su trabajo.

Bob buscó su teléfono que afortunadamente había traído con él y marcó el 911, poniendo el artefacto en su oído, aliviado de tener algo más en que tener ocupada la mente. Esperó lo que se le hicieron agonizantes segundos hasta que una persona lo atendió.

—911 ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo?

—¡Hay un intruso en mi casa! —exclamó, bajando la voz para no alertar al intruso si sucedía que ya hubiera bajado y estuviera rondando por la sala de estar.

—Esta bien, por favor mantenga la calma y digame su dirección así puedo enviar alguna patrulla de policía a su hogar.

Bob tragó saliva, asintiendo luego recordó que la amable mujer del otro lado no podía verlo.

—De acuerdo —exhaló, calmándose un poco.

El chico le dio toda la información necesaria, su dirección, nombre y que su vecindario estaba sin energía eléctrica debido al temporal.

—Escuchame, Bob, la patrulla más cercana tiene un tiempo estimado de quince a veinte minutos en llegar —le informó.

Bob dejó ir un largo y aliviado suspiro al oír aquella noticia. No era tan rápido como le hubiera gustado, pero con la tormenta afuera había pensado que quizás los oficiales ni siquiera podrían llegar.

Peor era nada.

—Gracias —se volvió para mirar a Arenita— la policía esta en camino —le anunció, prefiriendo dejar de lado el tiempo estimado de llegada.

La castaña asintió, también luciendo aliviada.

—Bob, necesito que mientras tanto te quedes en línea conmigo y me escuches ¿esta bien?

—Puedo hacer eso.

—¿Dónde estas ahora?

—Estamos escondidos en mi armario de limpieza —respondió.

—¿Estamos? ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

—Estoy con una amiga, se estaba quedando conmigo por esta noche.

—Esta bien, Bob, necesito que los dos se mantengan calmados y no salgan a enfrentar al intruso, no importa que sea lo que escuchen o piensen hasta que los oficiales arriben —indicó la operadora.

—Lo tengo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el intruso había logrado tirar al gatito lejos de él. Gary había aterrizado con fuerza en el suelo y puesto en sus cuatro patitas nuevamente para sisear y maullar amenazadoramente al extraño, mostrándole sus pequeños dientes afilados y garras antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de la habitación para buscar un lugar donde esconderse de la persona malvada.

El hombre había ganado muchos rasguños, mordiscos y cortes del pequeño monstruo esponjoso. Estaban esparcidos por su rostro y parte superior del cuerpo. Las garras y los mordiscos también habían cortado su ropa, algunas líneas finas de sangre rodaban por su piel.

Maldijo un poco más con los dientes apretados, se inclinó hacia su bolso que había traído consigo para levantarlo del piso. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Su primer objetivo había sido dominar a los dos jóvenes para así atarlos y amordazarlos, luego comenzar a interrogar al chico sobre su trabajo en el famoso restaurante, pero si habían escuchado todo el alboroto, sus planes tendrían que cambiar un poco. Miró de lado a lado en el pasillo, caminando con cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido.

En un principio creyó que la pareja no había escuchado nada sobre su pelea contra el gato, suponiendo que la lluvia y los truenos afuera habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para cubrir su desliz. Así que esperaba atraparlos con la guardia baja. Caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras, apagando la linterna. No quería alertar a los dos jóvenes.

Desde arriba, miró hacia la sala de estar, pero no vio a nadie. Con cuidado, bajó la escalera, sus pasos apenas haciendo ruido en la superficie. Encontró el lugar vacío, excepto por las dos velas aún encendidas sobre la mesa.

El intruso resopló furiosamente al encontrar la sala vacía. La pareja pareció haber escuchado su pelea, entonces, por lo que debieron de haberse escondido. Tendría que buscarlos por la casa, pero al menos sabía que no había manera de que hubieran dejado el lugar, no con la tormenta afuera.

Comenzó a caminar hacia los sofás en el centro de la habitación, pero Gary apareció de la nada y pasó corriendo entre sus pies, haciéndolo tropezar y perder el equilibrio por un momento.

Gritó sorprendido y maldijo en voz alta.

De vuelta en el cuarto de suministros, Arenita ensanchó los ojos.

¡El intruso estaba deambulando por la sala!

Se puso una mano sobre la boca para no dejar que saliera ningún ruido. Frente a ella, vio la cara de Bob perder su color saludable a un pálido enfermizo mientras tragaba saliva, tratando de mantener su respiración estable y uniforme.

—¡Creo que el tipo está cerca! —susurró al teléfono.

—Quédate tranquilo, la policía debería estar allí en cualquier momento —le recordó la operadora en un intento de calmarlo.

Bob cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, colocándola contra la pared detrás de él. Realmente estaba tratando de mantener la calma durante todo el asunto, aunque esto estaba tomando cada gramo de su valentía. La ansiedad y el miedo amenazaban con dominarlo y envolverlo por completo, pero no quería que su linda amiga lo viera así.

Aún antes de que los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella fueran así de profundos, siempre había tenido esa necesidad de impresionarla, de que ella lo viera con orgullo en sus ojos. Arenita era una chica fuerte, inteligente, temeraria y valiente, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado cada vez que hacia algo tonto en su presencia, como tampoco podía evitar hacer algo peligroso solo para demostrarle que no era un cobarde. Él no quería entrar en pánico, no quería que ella lo viera actuar como una gallina incapaz de defender su hogar o mantener la calma. Así que hizo todo lo posible por controlarse y soportar la situación lo mejor posible.

* * *

El estado de ánimo del intruso había empeorado con su pequeño encuentro con el maldito gato mullido, y ahora la joven pareja había desaparecido gracias a ese accidente tonto. Sabía que no podían estar arriba porque había bajado desde allí, por lo que era un lugar menos para mirar, y uno de ellos había dejado un teléfono en la mesa de café, por lo que había menos posibilidades de que uno de ellos hubiera llamado a la policía.

Lo tomó y estaba a punto de guardarlo dentro de su bolsillo para comenzar a mirar alrededor del lugar cuando tuvo una idea mas inteligente.

Abrió el teléfono, contento de saber que no tenía contraseña. Comenzó a mirar a través de la lista de contactos, eligiendo el que tenía la imagen de un muchacho rubio sonriente con ojos azules y una gorra.

Sonriendo como el loco que era, apretó el contacto y escribió un mensaje rápido. Al instante, el teléfono de Bob comenzó a sonar con el tono de mensaje que había configurado para su amiga.

Dentro de la pequeña sala de suministros, los ojos de Bob se abrieron de golpe cuando su teléfono sonó. Arenita jadeó desesperadamente contra su mano, sus mejillas se volvieron blancas como el papel.

En su apuro por ir a un lugar más seguro, había olvidado su teléfono celular sobre la mesa de café, cuya contraseña había deshabilitado para ahorrar batería. Ahora este estaba siendo utilizando para rastrearlos.

Rápidamente, Bob revisó el mensaje, batallando con el maldito dispositivo.

_"Salgan pequeños "_

—Bob, ¿qué está pasando? —la mujer del otro lado de la línea preguntó, sintiendo la angustia del muchacho y el repentino jadeo de pánico.

—¡Nos encontró! —susurró en pánico, su respiración se aceleró—. Me envió un mensaje a través del teléfono de mi amiga.

—Cálmate, chico —dijo la mujer con una voz suave—. ¿Puedes cambiar tu escondite?

—Él está allá afuera, ¡no hay tiempo! —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza rendido.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente, señalando otro mensaje. Lo suficientemente asustado como para durar todo un año, Bob revisó el nuevo mensaje, se le secó la boca y apagó el teléfono por desesperación.

_"Se que están por aquí "_

—Bob... —Arenita susurró, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

—Vamos, salgan de donde sea que estén ustedes dos, tórtolos —canturreó el hombre con voz burlona del otro lado.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas desesperadas e inciertas.

—¡Necesitamos un plan, rápido! —murmuró Arenita.

Bob asintió con la cabeza, pasando una mano temblorosa por su cabello humedecido de sudor.

—Está bien, está bien —exhaló, tragando seco.

—Vamos, si sales voluntariamente, te prometo que seré amable contigo y tu amiguita.

El hombre llegó a una puerta, desde la dirección donde había escuchado el sonido. Él sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Los dos jóvenes se habían escondido allí, no había duda, solo tenía que abrir la puerta y ...

—Está bien, por favor no me dispares o me golpees —suplicó una voz masculina.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, una mata de cabello rubio y despeinado apareció antes de la forma larguirucha del muchacho dueño de la casa.

El chico tenía las manos alzadas en un gesto de sumisión, y lentamente levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro del intruso, que escondía su identidad detrás de una aterradora máscara negra con solo dos orificios para sus ojos, oscuros e irreconocibles pero completamente gélidos y amenazadores. La máscara mostraba además marcas recientes que parecían haber sido hechas por garras pequeñas, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante aterrador.

El corazón de Bob dio un vuelco de la impresión. El intruso no pareció registrarlo, ocupado mirando por detrás de sus hombros.

—¿Dónde está tu novia? —preguntó con voz ronca, al notar la ausencia de la mujer de cabello castaño.

Todavía bajo presión y en esa situación peligrosa, Bob logró enrojecerse de vergüenza. ¿Por qué todos pensaban eso de ellos? No es que no le gustaría eso, con todo estaba bastante seguro de que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, si todo lo que le sucedía en su interior concerniente a ella y lo que había investigado era algo en lo que confiar.

—¡Respóndeme! —ordenó al hombre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Bob se encogió ante su atronadora voz.

—No lo sé —respondió con voz temblorosa.

No tenía mucho sentido negar ese tipo de relación, al hombre no parecía importarle, de todos modos.

—No voy a creerme eso —resopló el hombre—. Sé que ella debió de esconderse contigo.

El hombre sacó un arma y apuntó el cañón al muchacho claramente asustado.

—¿Donde esta ella?

Bob bajó la vista hacia el arma, todo su cuerpo temblaba junto a sus ojos tiritantes, luego volvió a mirar al hombre.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad —insistió casi rogando que le creyera—, escuchamos los ruidos y nos escondimos, no vi a dónde fue.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—Ella todavía está allí, ¿verdad? —preguntó, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la habitación de donde había salido el muchacho.

—¡No, ella no está allí! —insistió desesperadamente, batiendo las manos.

El hombre apretó el cañón del arma contra su manzana de Adán, lo que hizo que detuviera sus movimientos erráticos apenas sentir el contacto del frío metal contra su piel. Frente a él, el sujeto le sonrió con malicia, pensando que había descubierto la verdad. Parecía que el muchacho estaba tratando de proteger a la chica entregándose al intruso.

—Deja el 'acto de héroe', chico —dijo con un tono helado—. Y da un paso a un lado.

Cuando el muchacho no reaccionó tan rápido como le habría gustado, lo sujetó del hombro con una de sus grandes manos con fuerza suficiente para dejarle un moretón y lo empujó a un lado, el arma aún apuntando en su dirección.

Pensando que ya tenía todo resuelto por fin, el hombre caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta sin quitar sus ojos del chico, tomó la manija, la abrió de un tirón y...

* * *

**No se enojen, de verdad que no lo hago a propósito TOT es la historia que me obliga a dejarla en ciertas partes, no puedo evitarlo.**

**Asi que para resumir: hay un intruso en la casa, que busca a uno de nuestros protagonistas con no muy buenas intenciones, y parece que nuestra pareja favorita fue atrapada... ¿O no?**

**¿Qué querrá el intruso? ¿Qué será de nuestros tórtolos? ¿Cómo pasé de estar escribiendo una historia de romance a un triller criminal?**

**Todo en el próximo capítulo ;-)**

**P.D: Gary no sufrió heridas graves, pero su dueño tendrá que apapacharlo y consentirlo con golosinas por muchos dias para destraumatizarlo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**See Ya, H. C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finalmente, el capítulo cinco is in da house :v**

**Antes de ir a la historia, cambie el rating a T ya que habrá uso de violencia leve, pero nada grave, y algo de Angst para nuestros protagonistas :O**

**También, el trabajo de la gente de los servicios de emergencia esta basado en lo que vi en tele, los tops de YouTube sobre llamadas y en las veces que tuve que quejarme de mis vecinos por ruidos molestos xD**

**Así que, comencemos.**

**Disclaimer: Solamente podria ser dueña del show con _Imaginación_...**

**He We Go...**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

**_Pensando que ya tenía todo resuelto por fin, el hombre caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta sin quitar sus ojos del chico, tomó la manija, la abrió de un tirón y..._**

Nada.

El hombre revisó el interior del cuarto de suministros con su linterna, moviéndola de un lado al otro sin encontrar nada más que artículos de limpieza y otras cosas, pero ningún rastro de que la muchacha hubiera estado ahí siquiera.

El chico había estado diciéndole la verdad, aparentemente.

Enfadado, el sujeto resopló porque una de sus presas había conseguido huir y odiaba tener cabos sueltos durante sus trabajos. Cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe que sobresaltó al muchacho detrás de él haciéndolo dar un pequeño salto en su sitio y un jadeo. Se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con el asustado, bajito y, a sus ojos debilucho, jovencito que lo observaba con ojos grandes y temblorosos.

Seriamente, desde que hubo visto ese rostro que casi rayaba lo infantil había tenido problemas en convencerse de que este niño tuviera más de dieciséis años, estaba seguro que ese sujeto que tenía por jefe había hecho algún tipo de fraude para proveerle con una identificación falsa para que el chico pudiera trabajar en su establecimiento. Tenía que ser, Don Cangrejo no era exactamente un santo, al menos él lo creía capaz de algo así.

En fin, mayor de edad o no, lo necesitaba para llevar a cabo su trabajo. Lentamente se acercó a él, erigiéndose sobre su cuerpo como una imponente torre sobre una choza de paja. Él era como dos cabezas más alto, más ancho de espalda y con la masa muscular suficiente como para quebrarle los huesos ejerciendo la más mínima presión sobre sus miembros, y él chico se dio cuenta también porque lucía aún más nervioso, temeroso y en pánico, su tez blanca como el papel y casi al borde de caer desmayado de la impresión. En cualquier circunstancia, disfrutaría el efecto que su imponente presencia infligía en otros, sabiéndose superior en el aspecto físico, y aunque este fuera uno de esos casos, esperaba que el muchacho no se desmayara realmente, no todavía al menos, después de todo alguien inconsciente no era muy cooperativo.

Eso y no quería tener que cargar su cuerpo con él, por más que para el fuera pan comido dada su complexión física, prefería que el caminara si podía hacerlo.

Volvió a apuntarle con su arma al pecho esta vez.

—Date la vuelta y pon tus manos detrás de tu espalda —ladró.

El chico asintió fieramente antes de obedecer su orden, girandose para quedar de espalda, con sus delgados brazos detrás de sí. El sujeto no perdió tiempo, rápidamente cerró su enorme mano alrededor de sus muñecas, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando un siseo de dolor y un ligero gruñido de sus labios entreabiertos. Esbozó una enorme sádica sonrisa detrás de él, que Bob no vio pero pudo imaginar.

El hombre procedió entonces a guardarse su arma de nuevo para reemplazarla en su mano con una navaja, cuya helada hoja fue presionada contra su pálida garganta.

—Tú y yo tendremos una pequeña charla después de que encuentre a tu preciosa novia —gruñó sobre su oído.

Bob tiritó en su agarre y no exactamente por la baja temperatura y la falta de calefacción. Podía realmente sentir la maldad y la crueldad desprendiéndose de él como una ola de aire helado, barriendo sobre él y asentándose hasta sus huesos.

El extraño lo forzó a darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar, empujándolo hacia donde había dejado su bolso. Sin soltar su excesivo agarre sobre sus muñecas, el hombre se agachó sobre ella y comenzo a revolver entre sus contenidos. Espiando sobre sus hombros y achicando un poco los ojos para enfocar mejor su vista, Bob consiguió echarle a un vistazo a sus posesiones, deseando haberse quedado quieto mirando a la oscuridad de su sala al hacerlo, pues entre los objetos alcanzó a distinguir pinzas, alicates, cuchillos, navajas, encendedores, cuerda y bolsas de residuos. Todo aquello hizo que el estómago se le retorciera enfermizamente y que su boca se secase. Quería apartar la vista pero a la vez una parte de él quiso seguir observando con morbosidad, hasta que vio como el hombre sacaba finalmente cinta adhesiva industrial para cerrar luego el bolso.

Exhaló una bocanada de alivio, pues estaba a salvo, por lo menos hasta ese momento.

Haciendo un suave sonido gutural de conformidad, el hombre se levantó de sobre su bolso, se lo colgó al hombro y volvió a girar al muchacho, endureciendo todavia mas su agarre sobre sus ahora amoratadas muñecas. Con brusquedad lo empujó para que avanzara, gruñendo por lo bajo cuando el chico tropezaba sobre sus propios pies debido tanto a la falta de buena iluminación como a sus propios nervios que habían hecho a su cerebro perder coordinación con su cuerpo.

—No te atrases —gruñó el hombre.

—Lo siento —murmuró el chico.

A tropicones, empujones y disculpas por lo bajo, Bob fue forzado con rudeza a dirigirse a su propia cocina y obligado a sentarse en una de sus sillas.

El intruso le hizo quitarse la camisa del pijama, lo que el chico hizo con algo de vergüenza, antes de asegurar sus brazos tras el respaldo uniendo sus doloridas muñecas con la cinta adhesiva que había tomado antes apretadamente. Hizo lo mismo con sus pies, asegurando cada uno a las patas de la silla.

Para cuando el sujeto hubo terminado de inmovilizar sus brazos y piernas, la tez naturalmente clara de Bob había pasado de roja por la vergüenza a pálida por el miedo terminando en un verde enfermizo por el terror, y aunque el frío aún colgaba en el ambiente, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor frío. Él, Patricio y Arenita habían visto suficientes peliculas de suspenso y terror para hacerse una vaga idea de como se desenvolverían los asuntos de allí en adelante, después de todo el hombre había dejado muy claro con sus acciones a que se refería con tener una 'pequeña charla' con él.

Su cuerpo se sacudió en un escalofrío.

Se lamentó de tener una imaginación tan activa porque en ese momento lo menos que necesitaba era entrar en pánico gracias a las vívidas imágenes con las que su mente lo estaba entreteniendo –o mas bien torturando–.

Todas ellas lo tenían como estrella a él, y sangre. Su sangre.

No era ajeno al concepto de dolor. Había sufrido una larga lista de accidentes a lo largo de su vida, además una que otra vez se había quemado con aceite hirviendo en su trabajo o rebanado un dedo –claro, nada grave en si–. Había entrenado artes marciales con Arenita, una experta en el campo, con más experiencia, más fuerza y fiereza, quién no se contenía ni un poco a la hora de practicar lo enseñado. Así que, sí, estaba muy seguro de lo que era sentir dolor.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrado —afortunadamente ¿por qué razón alguien habría de estar acostumbrado a ello siquiera?—, era al concepto de tortura.

A lo que se imaginaba lastimosamente era el principal objetivo del intruso.

Lo que lo intrigaba también era la razón por la cual este sujeto había invadido su hogar, por que lo quería a él. Es decir, no podría haber habido manera de que este hombre supiera de antemano que su amiga estaría pasando la noche en su casa, eso y el detalle de que había dicho que si él se entregaba, dejaría en paz a su amiga. Así que la conclusión lógica era que él era el principal objetivo.

Una inmensa culpa lo invadió entonces ante esa revelación. Arenita estaba corriendo peligro por su culpa, por solo ser su amiga y haber aceptado su oferta. No pudo evitar pensar en los ¿y qué si...? ¿Qué si él la hubiera dejado ir a quedarse a un hotel? ¿Si hubiera dormido en su cama en vez de insistir en quedarse junto a ella? ¿Lo habría atacado solo a él, si era a quién buscaba? Tal vez le habría ahorrado todo este estrés físico y emocional.

Tal vez así ella no estaría por ahí a merced de este maníaco, incluso aunque fuera completamente capaz de valerse por si misma y manejar esto como toda una profesional.

No podía evitar inquietarse por su bienestar, después de todo él la amaba y la sola idea de que la lastimaran...

Un trozo de cinta fue presionado contra su boca para prevenirlo de hablar o pedir ayuda —enserio, como si cualquiera a esta hora y con el clima como estaba estuviera afuera para oírlo gritar por auxilio, pero si eres un criminal profesional nunca puedes ser demasiado cuidadoso, se imaginó–. Él hombre entonces se inclinó sobre él, su cálida respiración cepillando sobre su rostro, haciendo que arrugara la nariz en disgusto, sus ojos helados fijos como laseres en los suyos, y ahora que tenía una mejor visión de ellos, descubrió que eran completamente oscuros, no habia distincion entre pupila e iris, eran dos posos negros rodeados de esclerótica blanca.

—Espera aquí —ordenó, en tono burlon y mordaz, porque obviamente el chico apenas podía moverse en la silla atado tan fuertemente como estaba.

Y antes de que Bob pudiera descifrar la mordacidad en esas dos palabras o adivinar su próximo movimiento, un enorme puño se dirigió velozmente a su sien, noqueándolo al instante de un puñetazo.

* * *

Arenita no cabía en sí. Aún no podía creer que su apredurado, pobremente pensado y condenado-a-fracasar-rotundamente plan hubiera, de hecho, funcionado.

Había sido una apuesta peligrosa, 50/50 sin manera de predecir un resultado, por eso estaba tan anonadada y aliviada. Tanto que podría haber estallado en un ataque de risa histérica ahi mismo si no fuera por el hecho de que tan solo por tomar una honda bocanada de aire y hacer el mas minúsculo sonido podría echar todo el plan a perder, y ahí sí que estarían condenados.

Así que había retenido la respiración, incluso cerrado los ojos como si con el solo hecho de no ver al sujeto con sus propios ojos, él solo desapareceria en un estallido de aire como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar y solo hubiera sido imaginaciones suyas.

Lamentablemente, el sujeto era bastante real y aterrador, y probablemente tambien un psicópata.

Esos preciosos segundos entre el momento que el sujeto hubo descubierto su localización y Bob hubo salido voluntariamente para entregarse sin resistencia habían sido claves y tortuosos, asi como amargos.

_—¡Necesitamos un plan, rápido! —murmuró Arenita._

_Bob asintió con la cabeza, pasando una mano temblorosa por su cabello humedecido de sudor._

_—Está bien, está bien —exhaló, tragando seco._

_El chico se había encogido ante las palabras del intruso, empezando a pensar con angustia que no le quedaba más opción que entregarse, lo que sea para preservar la salud física de Arenita. A él podía lastimarlo, pero si podía evitar que ella sufriera, estaría dispuesto a sacrificarse._

_Con eso en mente, hubo elevado la mirada en desesperación, encontrándose con el oscuro techo..._

_¡Eso era!_

_—¡El techo! —Bob había susurrado con fuerzas renovadas, observando el techo como si fuera la cosa más grandiosa del siglo— ¡Puedes treparte a el!_

_El cuarto no era demasiado grande, pero sí alto, y ella tenía buena resistencia, un cuerpo en forma y flexible. Lo suficientemente flexible como para colgarse de el con un poco de ayuda de Bob y aguantar unos cuantos minutos en esa posición, como una araña en una esquina de un cuarto, o mejor, como un espía en uno de esos videojuegos de Splinter Cell._

_Pero aunque la idea fuera buena y una de las pocas accesibles, un pensamiento la asaltó justo antes de subir el primer pie a las manos entrelazadas de Bob que el utilizaría para darle el empujón necesario._

_—¿Y qué hay de ti?_

_Lo vio aplanar los labios antes de responder._

_—Me quiere a mi —había susurrado, la voz algo temblorosa pero decidida—. Tú escondete, yo lo distraeré dándole lo que quiere._

_Lágrimas silenciosas habían empezado a empapar sus enfermizamente pálidas mejillas ante lo que implicaba esa sencilla oración, a la que ella había sacudido la cabeza en negación fieramente, un 'no' susurrado por lo bajo._

_De ninguna manera iba a esconderse como una cobarde mientras su mejor amigo —no, su amado—, mientras su amado se lanzaba a sí mismo a lo que ya había decidido era un psicópata. Ella no se quedaría atrás para oírlo sufrir, incapaz de hacer algo para ayudar._

_Al ver su renuencia a seguir su improvisado plan, Bob había desentrelazado sus manos para tomar las suyas temblorosas, su tacto cálido y reconfortante, para detener su temblor, mirando con esos brillantes ojos azules directamente a sus encantadores iris chocolate, los que él tanto apreciaba._

_Por un momento, había creído que iba a besarla, por la intensidad con la que la estaba contemplando y la cercanía de sus rostros, su corazon incluso dio un salto, pero él se limitó a apretar sus manos como un gesto animador, regalándole una suave y a la vez pesarosa sonrisa._

_—Tienes que hacerlo, porque estoy contando contigo —había susurrado entonces._

_Ante su desconcertada expresión, pues no era fácil procesar todo lo que ocurría bajo tanta presión y la posibilidad de salir heridos, Bob depositó el teléfono móvil en sus manos._

_Y con una mirada al aparato que ahora yacía apagado, lo entendió._

_Él no estaba simplemente sacrificándose para que ella pudiera estar a salvo, estaba arriesgando su bienestar para que ella pudiera escapar y buscar ayuda._

_Y si no, al menos ella estaría fuera de peligro inmediato, fue el consuelo que Bob se hubo dado a sí mismo en su mente._

_Pero confiaba absolutamente en ella, la chica más inteligente y valiente que conocía._

_Asi que rápidamente, le dio el envión necesario para que pudiera treparse al techo y quedarse allí mientras él respiraba hondo y tomaba coraje para la actuación que estaba por llevar a cabo._

Gracias a dios que el hombre no se había molestado en iluminar con la linterna también la parte de arriba del cuarto.

Y allí estaba ahora después de bajarse una vez que estuvo relativamente fuera de peligro, agachada en un rincón del cuarto de suministros, espiando por la cerradura de la puerta, observando impotente cómo su mejor amigo, a quien amaba profundamente, el ser más dulce y amable que había conocido además de su madre, permitía que el hombre lo maltratara como parte de un plan para distraerlo y mantenerla a salvo a fin de que pudiera huir.

Ella vio al hombre empujándolo, golpeándolo y, en general, tratándolo no mejor que a una bolsa de basura, lo que la enfureció por completo. Lo peor, no podía hacer nada, no podía intervenir o su sacrificio sería inútil, solo podía quedarse allí, con la sangre hirviendo, apretando los puños, apretando los dientes, oculta hasta el momento en que pudiera hacer su movimiento.

Pero una llama de orgullo y admiración se encendió dentro de ella al presenciar su fuerza, aguante y voluntad. Todavía sintiéndose asustado hasta los huesos, temblando como una hoja en el viento, a merced de un hombre loco, se mantuvo bajo control, asustado pero valiente, nervioso pero firme, sin traicionar ni una sola vez su estratagema. Ni una sola vez había desviado sus ojos hacia donde ella todavía seguía escondida para no delatarse.

Vio con impotencia cómo la hoja de un cuchillo era presionada contra su pulso en su cuello, capaz de arrebatárselo en un segundo, jadeando y sintiendo el deseo de acudir en su auxilio, pero teniendo que reprimirse para no escapar de su escondite e ir en su defensa por puro reflejo. Tenía que confiar en él, Bob estaba seguro de que el hombre no lo dañaría, al menos demasiado. Eso no lo hacía mejor, pero ciertamente era más conveniente que los dos allí, incapaces de buscar ayuda.

Tomó el télefono en sus manos, apretándolo contra su pecho mientras observaba como era acarreado lejos de ella y de su vista, pero no podia dejar que el miedo por su bienestar y lo que pudiera pasarle la paralizaran, el había depositado su confianza en ella, y no le iba a fallar.

Una vez que se fueron, abrió la puerta del cuarto de suministros lentamente, con cautela, mirando hacia la oscuridad. A lo lejos, pudo ver las velas parpadeando, apenas iluminando la sala de estar con su luz naranja-amarillenta. Más allá, vio las escaleras. Había decidido ir al segundo piso de la casa, el lugar donde el hombre verificaría al final, teniendo en cuenta que había venido desde esa dirección.

Agachándose, salió de la pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta de la manera más lenta posible para no atraer atención no deseada a ese lugar y pasar desapercibida. Se arrastró sobre el piso, agradeciendo interiormente al rubio por ser tan ordenado y limpio que no se chocaría con ninguna ropa, zapatos o cosas como las que solían tener los solteros regadas en sus pisos. Alcanzó las escaleras, donde tendría que enderezarse para subir.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer pesadamente de nuevo, así que eso cubriría sus pasos, además de que estaba descalza. De todos modos, se apresuró escaleras arriba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Una vez arriba, tuvo dos opciones: una era ir a la habitación de Bob. La otra era su baño.

Su tarea consistía en pedir ayuda antes de escapar de la casa, pero no podía hacer eso dentro del baño, si lo hacía tendría que trabar la puerta con algo, y si aparecía el hombre, no tenía que ser muy listo para notar que esa era una clara señal de que alguien estaba adentro, manteniéndola así. Usaría a Bob contra ella, ella lo sabía, lo dañaría para conseguir sacarla de allí.

Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Este no era el momento de divagar en ese tipo de pensamiento.

Sin embargo, la cama de Bob, o mejor dicho, el piso debajo de la cama, sería el lugar perfecto para esconderse y hacer una llamada sin atraer atención no deseada. Incluso podría salir de la casa después de volver a llamar a la policía.

Hablando de eso, Bob ya los había llamado ¿no deberían estar allí ya?

Al entrar en la habitación de Bob, Arenita se escabulló rápidamente debajo de la cama, sacó el teléfono y lo encendió. Después de haber silenciado rápidamente las notificaciones –repetir el error anterior no era opcional –, marcó de nuevo el 911.

—911, ¿cómo puedo ayudar? —contestó una voz masculina esta vez.

Respirando profundamente antes de hablar, Arenita respondió.

—Hola, soy Arenita, y un hombre ha secuestrado a mi amigo en su casa —comenzó, con voz apenas audible.

Afortunadamente, el muchacho del otro lado la escuchó.

—Cálmese, señorita —dijo con voz suave— llamaré a una patrulla, por favor dígame la dirección.

Arenita sacudió la cabeza. Oh, claro, era una llamada telefónica. Estúpidos nervios.

—No, quiero decir, ya llamamos al 911, dijeron que una patrulla estaba en camino, pero perdimos la conexión —explicó, la voz comenzando a flaquear—. Él, el intruso, nos encontró, yo pude huir, pero mi amigo, él fue capturado.

Un sollozo roto salió de sus labios, y rápidamente se secó los ojos, obligándose a concentrarse en el problema principal. Llorar no serviría de nada en este momento.

—Arenita, escúchame —pidió el operador—. Necesito que me des la dirección otra vez, y voy a verificar qué tan lejos está la patrulla, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien.

Una vez más, repitió la dirección de Bob en voz baja y suave.

—La patrulla tuvo un retraso debido a la tormenta —le informó el hombre, y ella casi lanzó un grito de angustia.

Porque ¿en serio? ¿Cuántas cosas podrían salir mal esta noche? ¡Primero la falta de energía, luego la invasión de la casa, luego la toma de Bob y ahora los malditos policías no podían venir a ayudarlos!

Se sentía como si estuviera en una película de terror y suspenso.

Lo odiaba.

—¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar? —decidió preguntar, porque no había ganancia en arremeter contra el operador.

Intentaba ayudar, al menos.

Debe haber detectado la desesperación entrelazando sus palabras porque trató de mantenerla optimista.

—Solo de diez a quince minutos más, solo quédate oculta y escucha mi voz, estoy aquí, no te dejaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero ella ya tenía otros planes.

—Escucha...

—Roger.

—Roger, mi amigo está atrapado en su casa con un psicópata, y cuenta conmigo, no lo decepcionaré. El invasor lo tiene y pronto comenzará a revisar cada grieta de la casa para encontrarme, tengo que irme antes de que eso suceda —declaró.

—Arenita, por favor, debes permanecer escondida, es peligroso ... —trató de convencerla de que se quedara en su lugar seguro, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—No, escucha —siseó, medio enojada, medio asustada por Bob—, la policía está en camino, por lo que esta llamada ha cumplido su objetivo, por favor asegúrate de que los oficiales encuentren el hogar correcto y sean advertidos de la situación, muchas gracias y adiós.

Antes de que él pudiera responderle algo, ella colgó.

Ahora llegó la siguiente parte de su plan: salir de allí.

Lentamente salió de debajo de la cama y se levantó, pero aún mantenía su cuerpo encorvado, con los ojos alerta puestos en la puerta mientras ponía el teléfono entre la ropa que llevaba puesta. Algo suave y esponjoso la rozó, y ella se estremeció, dando un paso atrás en pánico, mirando hacia abajo para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes e inocentes de la pequeña mascota mirándola de vuelta.

Ronroneó suavemente, casi en un tono triste, como si sintiera que su amable dueño estaba en peligro. Se arrodilló frente a él y pasó los dedos por entre su suave pelaje.

—Estará bien, me aseguraré de eso, lo prometo —le dijo suavemente al gatito.

Después de eso, se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió a la ventana.

Ella esquivó los pedazos de vidrio de la ventana rota, por donde el hombre se había escabullido. La lluvia estaba mojando el piso cercano, el charco de agua humedecía sus pies cubiertos de calcetines, pero ella lo ignoró, de todos modos había una tormenta afuera. Pronto, ella estaría empapada en agua fría.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, se inclinó sobre el alféizar de la ventana y miró hacia afuera. La bajada sería difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería huir de la casa y dar fin a esta pesadilla. Balanceó una pierna sobre el borde, luego la otra mientras se sostenía del alféizar de la ventana hasta quedar colgada afuera.

Mirando hacia abajo, parpadeó en un intento de aclarar su visión, pero las gotas de lluvia estaban haciendo su tarea difícil. Lo único que podía ver era un suelo negro sin fondo.

Bueno, no había otro camino, ¿o sí?

Se preparó para comenzar a descender cuando, sobre los sonidos de lluvia y truenos, escuchó el leve sonido de pasos pesados que se acercaban rápidamente, mortíferos. Ella se congeló, su estómago revolviéndose aterrorizado. Luego, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con una fuerte patada, la figura alta, ancha y aterradora del intruso cruzó el umbral a grandes zancadas.

—¡¿Dónde diablos crees que vas?! —gruñó en un grito cuando la vio preparándose para huir.

Corrió hacia la ventana desesperadamente, sus pisadas resonando por la habitación, el arma lista y sostenida con las dos manos, el cañón apuntando a su dirección.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, rápidamente. Soltarse, sin saber si podría lograrlo, o dejar que el hombre la atrapara.

Bob se había arriesgado por ella, ella haría lo mismo.

Mirando fijamente al hombre enmascarado que se acercaba, soltó el borde.

Y cayó.

* * *

**...me he dado cuenta de que he desarrollado la tendencia a terminar los capítulos de manera dramática, por favor, no se enojen conmigo, ni siquiera yo sé como pasó.**

**Y no se preocupen, Spandy es el final del juego aquí, y los necesito a los dos vivos para eso.**

**Así que... las cosas se están descontrolando. Bob está atado e inconsciente, Arenita cayó desde una altura de dos pisos, los oficiales de policía llegan tarde y nuestro malvado está empezando a tomarse muy en serio su trabajo.**

**¡Tengo miedo! :v**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias x leer n_n**

**H. C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Por fin el sexto capítulo yay! ...aunque no sé si debería estar tan alegre dado lo que ocurre en este capi...en fin, gracias por sus increíbles reviews ^_^**

**Advertencia: Violencia moderada y sangre (pero no mucha, no se alteren)**

**Disclaimer: Soy pobre, así que definitivamente no poseo nada excepto esta trama y el celu desde el que estoy escribiendo.**

**Here We Go...**

Bob regresó en sí gracias a un cubetazo de agua helada que fue arrojado sobre él. Despertó en un sobresalto, retorciéndose entre sus amarres. Parpadeando y temblando por el frío que envolvió su cuerpo, lo primero qie hizo fue observar desconcertado a su alrededor, todavía algo perdido de lo que estaba pasando hasta que reparo en la oscura figura frente a él que todavía sostenía el balde.

Entonces, los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido durante las últimas horas regresó en una avalancha de imágenes en su cabeza. Eso provocó un punzante dolor en su sien izquierda, y por reflejo, cerró los ojos fuertemente a la vez que bajaba la cabeza, gruñendo suavemente de dolor.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de procesar todo cuando una mano lo sujetó de su cabello, forzando su cabeza hacia atras y obligándolo a alzar la mirada. Siseó ante la rudeza de la accion, sus ojos, acuosos y entrecerrados, quedaron al mismo nivel que los pozos negros de su atacante, quien se cernía sobre él a solo centimetros de su rostro.

—Buenos días, bella duermiente —escupió en son de burla.

Los ojos de Bob se encontraron con los de él y luego miraron por encima de sus hombros y alrededor de ellos, sintiéndose aliviado cuando no encontró ninguna señal de su amiga castaña allí.

No había encontrado a su amiga. Arenita estaba a salvo, entonces, eso estaba bien.

—¿Estás buscando a tu pequeña novia? —preguntó el hombre cuando captó su mirada—. Bueno, déjame decirte que tuvo la suerte de escapar de mí, pero ¿sabes por qué?

Sin previo aviso, el hombre tomó un extremo de la cinta sobre su boca y tiró de ella, arrancándola sin cuidado. Un dolor agudo hizo que el muchacho chillara, pero apretó los dientes para evitar que aumentara de volumen a un grito.

—Qué valiente —se burló él, luego agregó con crueldad—: Al igual que tu chica castaña, solo que ella saltó por una ventana desde el segundo piso.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron ante eso. ¿Arenita había hecho qué?

El hombre confundió su sorpresa ante la noticia con miedo y desesperación. Una oscura risa brotó de su boca, haciendo eco en el vacío.

—¿Cómo crees que se debe haber sentido una caída desde esa altura? —continuó mordaz.

Bob le envió al hombre la mirada más odiosa que pudo —que realmente no era demasiado intimidante para alguien como ese sujeto, pero al menos le dejaría saber como se sentía en cuanto a él– y mantuvo la boca cerrada. No fue porque él no tuviera algo que decir o porque estuviera tan impactado y preocupado por esa caída que se hubiera quedado sin palabras –estaba un poco preocupado, claro, ella podría haberse lastimado desde esa altura, pero no tanto como para desesperarse–. Él conocía bien a su amiga, ella era una chica resistente e ingeniosa. Si había dado ese salto, lo había hecho porque estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, era una pensadora rápida, siempre tenía una solución lista para cualquier revés. Él confiaba en ella.

Obviamente, no le iba a decir eso al hombre. Le dejaría pensar que ahora ella estaba fuera del camino, si entonces ella estaba más segura de esa manera.

El hombre, en cambio, no tomó su mirada y su silencio demasiado bien. Todo su comportamiento se endureció, lo sintió en el aire a su alrededor, este cambió de un segundo a otro.

Ni siquiera lo vio venir. El golpe impactó de lleno en la mejilla izquierda, haciéndole torcer la cabeza. Bob gruñó, sobresaltado y aturdido debido al puñetazo, sintiendo que el lugar donde el hombre lo había golpeado comenzaba a picar. En unos minutos, comenzaría a oscureserse en un moretón.

—De todos modos, ella no era mi objetivo principal —sintió sus ojos penetrantes sobre él y volvió a temblar—, tú, por otro lado, chico —golpeó una de sus palmas con el otro puño—, posees información que realmente _mataría_ por tener...

Bob levantó los ojos llorosos hacia el hombre, casi imaginándolo sonriéndole locamente detrás de su máscara negra.

_"Por favor, Arenita, date prisa"_ rogó por dentro.

* * *

Gimiendo suavemente, Arenita se sentó en el suelo fangoso. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada en agua para este punto, y podía sentir barro por todas partes, incluso apelmazando su cabello. En la mañana desarrollaría los síntomas de un resfriado o una gripe. Se sintió disgustada por la sensación de la tela pegándose a su piel, pero eso quedó en el fondo de su mente por el momento. Tenía cosas más urgentes de las que preocuparse que la ropa sucia.

En su caída, había batido sus brazos, y sus dedos habían llegado a agarrarse de un tubo que corría a lo largo de la pared, del cual se había sujetado por unos segundos antes de que este se rindiera por el peso y se desprendiera. Había caído al final, pero su aterrizaje no había sido tan duro como si ese tubo no hubiera estado allí.

Qué bueno que lo había recordado antes de dejarse caer.

Había aterrizado de espaldas sobre un charco de lodo, todo le dolía, pero supuso que era solo el golpe. Tendría algunos moretones en todo el cuerpo, pero eso no era nada extraño para ella. Podría ignorar el dolor por el momento.

Se enderezó, estirando sus miembros magullados antes de limpiarse la cara con la manga de su pijama. Estaba empapado pero era útil para limpiar el barro que había manchado su rostro y obstaculizaba su visión.

Rápidamente, su cerebro se puso a analizar la situación. Estaba fuera de peligro, pero no completamente alejada de este, siempre podía pasar que el intruso dejara la casa para ir en su búsqueda, tenía que alejarse a un lugar más seguro.

Pero ¿a dónde?

Pensó en ir a casa de Patricio, era el mejor amigo de Bob así que no dudaría en ayudar, pero no creía que pudiera hacer mucho, lo más probable era que él también cayera víctima del psicópata, y ya era suficiente con un amigo de rehén como para poner en riesgo a otro. De todos modos, tampoco poseía lo que ella iba a necesitar con el fin de asistir a Bob, además estaba el asunto de que dormía tan profundamente como un tronco. Ni una manada de jabalíes aporreando su puerta lo despertaría.

Eso la dejó con la opción que menos le apetecía pero la más asequible.

Calamardo.

Era un hombre malhumorado y gruñón, pero Bob lo tenia en alta estima, además de que ella lo había visto ayudar al cocinero en ciertas ocasiones y compadecerse de él a pesar de siempre querer dar a entender lo mucho que detestaba su presencia.

Así que se apresuró a saltar la cerca que rodeaba la casa de Bob y corrió en dirección a la puerta de Calamardo.

Pero antes de golpear a la puerta, rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta dar con el teléfono móvil. Lo sacó, cubriéndolo de la lluvia con la mano, haciendo una mueca al ver el estado de la pantalla, que ahora portaba una rajadura en una esquina en forma de tela de araña que se extendía hasta la mitad, seguramente había sucedido durante la caída. Al menos funcionaba de todas maneras, la lluvia no lo había arruinado, que era lo único que importaba en ese momento, ya le compraría uno nuevo.

Cuando salieran de esta situación.

Abrió la lista de contactos, chasqueando frustrada al deslizar el pulgar por sobre la pantalla solo para no obtener resultado, pues la pantalla estaba húmeda y la función táctil no estaba funcionando bien. Lo intentó varias veces, secando la pantalla una y otra vez hasta que por fin logró deslizar la pantalla y dar con el contacto que buscaba.

Presionó marcar y llevó el teléfono a su oído, rogando por dentro que atendieran del otro lado.

* * *

Calamardo estaba tranquilamente dormido en su cálida cama, escondido debajo de una gruesa capa de sábanas. Los suaves sonidos de salpicaduras de lluvia y estruendosos truenos lo arrullaban camino a un sueño profundo y agradable...

Del cual fue despertado violentamente por el tono de llamada que venía de su teléfono celular sobre su mesita de noche.

Sus ojos se abrieron, rojos y furiosos. ¿Quién podía estar llamándolo a estas horas?

Eligió dejar que sonara un par de veces más, así que cuando se detuvo, cerró los ojos nuevamente, listo para caer en un sueño tranquilo nuevamente, solo para ser sacudido nuevamente por el tono de llamada.

Gruñó por lo bajo, pero se sentó en su cama y extendió su mano hacia el maldito dispositivo.

La pantalla parpadeó con un nombre que él conocía muy bien.

Apretó los dientes en molestia.

Por supuesto ¿cómo no se lo imaginó? Claro que tenía que ser él ¿quién más sería capaz de llamar a esa hora?

Se le pasó por la mente solo ignorar la llamada, apagar su teléfono y regresar a dormir, pero llevaba tiempo de ser su vecino y lo conocía muy bien. El chico no se rendiría, lo llamaría al teléfono de línea de ser así, y si eso no funcionaba, era capaz de aparecerse en su casa.

Por lo que cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar con una llamada entrante, atendió.

—¡Bob Esponja, será mejor que tengas una buena...!

—¡Soy Arenita, Calamardo! —lo interrumpió la chica, hablando de forma agitada—¡Necesito tu ayuda, Bob está en problemas! —exclamó desesperada.

—¿Arenita? —preguntó en confusión— ¿Qué éstas haciendo con el teléfono de Bob? —entonces su cerebro procesó lo que acababa de oír de su boca—. Aguarda ¿qué?

—¡Estoy afuera de tu puerta, por favor abre, te explicaré todo! —suplicó con agitación.

Notando lo desesperada y angustiada que se oía a través del teléfono, decidió aceptar y se levantó rápido de su cama. Sin terminar la llamada, encendió una vela que había dejado más temprano sobre su mesita de noche y salió de su habitación escaleras abajo.

Una vez que alcanzó la puerta, observó por la mirilla de esta y vio a la científica castaña hecha un desastre, totalmente empapada y enlodada. Frunciendo el ceño y todavía algo perturbado por lo extraño de la situación, destrabó la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con la chica, quién todavía tenía el teléfono de Bob junto a su oído.

Ella se quitó el aparato e irrumpió en su casa, esquivándolo para ingresar, y él dio un paso a un lado para dejarla entrar, más por reflejo que por nada, porque todavía estaba sorprendido por su repentina e inesperada aparición en esas fachas.

—¿Qué demonios...?

Miró hacia abajo, frunciendo el ceño molesto cuando notó las huellas de barro que mancharon su piso, que por lo demás estaba impecable, pero al darse cuenta de su estado de inquietud, decidió no comentar nada ni quejarse, solo cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Te importaría explicarme qué significa todo esto?

—Se trata de Bob —comenzó, con voz y cuerpo temblando, pero por diferentes razones. Se abrazó a sí misma, comenzando a darse cuenta del frío que se filtraba en sus huesos debido a la lluvia, pero por lo demás lo ignoró—. Un intruso irrumpió en la casa... lo capturó... Y necesito que me prestes la llave de tu cobertizo de herramientas.

* * *

El joven cocinero estaba seguro que para este punto ya debía tener una que otra costilla rota. No podía dar un número con exactitud pero había oído el sonido de huesos en su interior quebrándose como ramas siendo partidas en dos unas tres veces. Eso y al removerse en sus restricciones un terrible dolor le asaltaba la caja torácica.

Aunque el dolor podía deberse también a los moretones que ahora adornaban su estómago y torso. Debido a la falta de luz no podía verse bien por heridas, pero si alcanzaba a distinguir los manchones negro azulados que estaban repartidos por su pálida piel.

Su rostro hasta el momento se había salvado de la ráfaga de puñetazos, tan solo había sido golpeado allí un par de veces, pero habían sido suficientes para hacer que uno de sus ojos se hinchara haciéndole difícil ver a través de el. El de la mejilla había dejado de doler de forma punzante e intensa, ahora solo era un dolor pulsante. Sin embargo, el que había recibido en la barbilla le había roto un labio. Además, podía saborear su propia sangre dentro de su boca, uno de los puñetazos a su estómago había hecho que escupiera saliva mezclada con sangre, y una línea de líquido rojo caía de cada comisura de sus labios.

Sí, estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida. Este sujeto hacia que su primo Cachiporra e incluso el Estrangulador fueran como un paseo en el parque. No se contenía para nada, no limitaba su fuerza, no hacia promesas en vano. Había dicho que le arrancaría las respuestas de ser necesario, y aunque hubiera estado hablando de forma metafórica... Bob lo creía capaz de hacerlo realidad.

Al menos –pensaba el muchacho con retorcido alivio– aun no había hecho mención alguna de utilizar en él ninguna de sus 'herramientas de trabajo' que antes había visto entre sus pertenencias.

En cuanto al hombre, por su parte estaba bastante impresionado por la resistencia del mocoso. A pesar de tener la apariencia de un alfeñique, soportaba muy bien los golpes. Claro, uno que otro gruñido o quejido de dolor escapaba de cuando en cuando de sus labios rotos, y ya había soltado lágrimas silenciosas que se mezclaban con la sangre brotando de su boca donde uno de los puñetazos le había volado un diente, pero dentro de todo, el muchacho no había rogado por su vida ni había soltado prenda tampoco.

Tenía que admitir que el muchacho tenía agallas para mostrarse estoico y tenaz incluso siendo interrogado de manera tan brutal.

Pero claro, aún no había jugado su otra mano.

Él había visto la expresión aterrada en el en ese momento prístino e inmaculado rostro del jovencito al observar los elementos que guardaba en el bolso que tenía en el suelo. De verdad aquello le había causado un pánico inigualable.

Tal vez era hora de enseñárselos y hacerlo comprender lo serio que era el asunto.

Después de todo ¿valía tanto la pena guardar un secreto si eso significaba ser mutilado?

—Tengo que reconocer algo —comenzó a decir con su voz ronca, girando lentamente su brazo de los puñetazos para relajar sus musculos un poco—. Pareces un debilucho pero también eres un hijo de perra resistente, he golpeado hasta la pulpa a muchos tontos desafortunados y poco cooperativos en mi carrera, y no puedo recordar que ninguno de ellos haya puesto una pelea como tú, impresionante.

Bob sintió una chispa de orgullo interiormente. Exteriormente, intentó sonreír levemente mientras escondía el gesto al bajar la cabeza pero solo consiguió gemir mientras escupía un poco más de sangre.

—Pero por mucho que sea una hazaña en sí misma, es malo para mi trabajo —le dio la espalda al cocinero rubio, ocupandose en buscar entre sus cosas dentro de su bolso.

El muchacho sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido, y estiró su cuello para tratar de ver si podía descubrir qué estaba haciendo.

—Fui contratado para extraer respuestas de ti por cualquier medio necesario —le recordó con voz áspera y oscura.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y Bob jadeó, con los ojos enrojecidos abriendose por la angustia y el temor.

El dolor y el agotamiento de la última hora, de todos los golpes, todas sus restricciones mordiendo su carne maltratada, todo el maltrato sufrido, todo eso se desvaneció en el fondo de su mente, embotado y adormecido cuando vio el cuchillo de caza serrado de seis pulgadas sostenido en la mano del hombre.

—Y tengo una reputación que mantener, una reputación de siempre terminar un trabajo de forma impecable —añadió.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el chico, que había vuelto a la normalidad después de haber quedado atónito al ver el arma blanca. Bob comenzó a removerse en su lugar, tirando de las ataduras en sus manos y pies en un intento de romper la cinta que frenaba sus movimientos para poder escapar. Sabía que era un intento inútil y flojo, pero en ese momento su cerebro privado de sueño no podía encontrar ninguna otra solución, y sus intentos se volvieron más desesperados mientras el hombre caminaba lenta y decididamente hacia su cuerpo tembloroso, riéndose cruelmente por lo bajo ante su reacción aterrada.

Finalmente, su forma alta y amenazante se alzó sobre él, y tuvo que levantar la cabeza y los ojos para mirarlo directamente, deteniéndose de sacudirse en la silla después de darse cuenta de que era una causa perdida.

El lado plano de la cuchilla fría se presionó suavemente contra su mejilla bañada en lágrimas, haciéndole contener la respiración audiblemente, y el hombre bajó el cuchillo lentamente, sobre su mandíbula, cuello y pecho.

Se detuvo en medio de su pecho y presionó la punta sobre su piel, aplicando más fuerza, provocando un corte superficial en su carne.

Bob siseó, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar de dolor porque no solo se sentía como un ardor en la piel, sino que había cortado un hematoma que se había formado por los primeros golpes. Movió la punta de la cuchilla hacia abajo, dejando una línea de corte a su paso, desde donde comenzó a derramarse un delgado rastro de sangre brillante.

—Veamos cuánto más puedes soportar antes de que el dolor se vuelva demasiado difícil de manejar y finalmente comiences a cantar.

Bob tragó saliva, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al saborear su propia sangre viajando por su garganta también. Sintió la repentina necesidad de vomitar el contenido de su estómago, pero suprimió esa sensación y volvió a centrar su atención en la situación y reunió el coraje suficiente para hablar, con voz débil debido al dolor físico y el agotamiento mental.

—Nunca te daré la receta secreta —se atrevió a decir con determinación, la voz temblando un poco, los ojos duros y la mandíbula apretada.

No traicionaría la confianza de Don Cangrejo en él. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Se imaginó al hombre detrás de la máscara sonriendo con aire de suficiencia antes de hablar.

—Probemos tu resistencia entonces, haber si puedes respaldar tus palabras ¿empezamos?

El hombre bajó el filo dentado de su cuchillo contra el estómago de Bob, presionando ligeramente contra su piel suave, amenazando con realizar un corte más profundo esta vez, y el chico respiró hondo, tratando de prepararse para el dolor abrasador que vendría, con poco o ningún éxito.

Podía sentir la punta pinchando su carne, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y ...

_¡CRAAAASHHH!_

Sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que el hombre le apartó el cuchillo de su cuerpo, dándose la vuelta sorprendido por el repentino ruido fuerte de cristal rompiéndose desde la sala de estar.

Se olvidó del muchacho atado a la silla para ir a inspeccionar el ruido, con el cuchillo en alto, los sentidos alerta ante cualquier peligro potencial que pudiera existir.

Lo que encontró una vez que llegó a la sala de estar fue una piedra del tamaño de una mano que había sido arrojada contra la ventana, rompiendo el cristal en el proceso.

* * *

**Y con esto nos encaminamos a la recta final. Ya sabemos porque el intruso quería tanto capturar a nuestros queridos protas, especialmente a Bob (espero no haber traumatizado a nadie con esas escenas :'v) ¿Se lo veían venir? ¿Cuál sera el plan de Arenita? ¿Alcanzará el sueldo de Bob para pagar sus facturas médicas?**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo ;-)**

**H. C.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo! Finalmente aquí reportándome con el capítulo N° 7 :) otro capítulo largo pero que por tema de la trama no pude acortar. Que lo disfruten.**

**Advertencia: Más violencia moderada y más sangre... ¡Pero prometo que es la última vez!**

**Disclaimer: Solo imaginen como serían los capítulos si alguien como yo fuera dueña del show...exacto.**

**Here We Go...**

**_Previously_**

**_Se olvidó del muchacho atado a la silla para ir a inspeccionar el ruido, con el cuchillo en alto, los sentidos alerta ante cualquier peligro potencial que pudiera existir._**

**_Lo que encontró una vez que llegó a la sala de estar fue una piedra del tamaño de una mano que había sido arrojada contra la ventana, rompiendo el cristal en el proceso._**

Todavía en la cocina, el cuerpo de Bob se relajó ante la ausencia del sujeto en la habitación, derritiéndose en su silla, sus extremidades volviéndose laxas. El corte en su pecho aún palpitaba y podía sentir su sangre tibia deslizándose sobre su piel, pero la herida ya no ardía, o tal vez estaba demasiado exhausto para notarlo siquiera. Como fuera, se dejó llevar por el cansancio, eligiendo hacer un buen uso del repentino pero bienvenido descanso.

Cerró los ojos y se desmayó.

* * *

Sacando también su arma, el hombre caminó con cautela, observando cuidadosamente a su alrededor, agudizando su audición para ver si podía detectar algo extraño. Se abrió paso sobre los pedazos de vidrio rotos, tratando de no pisarlos para no delatarse a quien estuviera afuera, y se acercó discretamente a la ventana ahora rota. Se arrimó y miró por el agujero, maldiciendo por lo bajo, pues ya se había hecho una idea de quién podría ser que estuviera allá afuera esperando para tenderle una trampa.

De seguro era esa maldita chica, la que se había escapado. Lo sabía, sabía que debería haber ido a buscarla fuera de la casa. Pero había caído desde dos pisos de altura, físicamente no parecía mucho, y el chico había sido su prioridad en ese momento, sacarle la verdad a como diera lugar, y había confiado en sus propias "habilidades de interrogación". Él había pensado que iba a sucumbir rápidamente, seguro de que sus métodos funcionarían en él, pero no, el chico tenía que ir y tratar de impresionar a la chica volviéndose todo valiente y audaz.

Y ahora tenía que lidiar con sus errores provocados por su propio orgullo.

Se prometió a sí mismo que iba a compensar sus errores.

Los iba a compensar de una manera muy dolorosa para los tórtolos.

Tan ocupado estaba regañandose mentalmente que no se percató de una figura caminando hacia él en la oscuridad, portando una palanca con la que se le acercó por las espalda y lo golpeó de lleno en la parte posterior de la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos, haciendo que soltara el arma y el cuchillo...

* * *

**_Varios_ _Minutos Antes..._**

—¿Te importaría explicarme tu plan otra vez? —preguntó Calamardo a Arenita mientras la veía hurgar entre su caja de herramientas, haciendo quién sabe qué.

Estaba tan acelerada que ni siquiera había aceptado su ofrecimiento de un cambio de atuendo. La chica aun llevaba su ropa empapada y enlodada –un pijama que había visto usar a Bob una que otra vez cuando venía a su casa por alguna tontería, pero no iba a mencionar nada–. Ella solo habia ignorado su oferta, explicándole toda la situación apresuradamente y exigiéndole con todo el tacto posible que la llevara al cobertizo donde guardaba herramientas y cosas por el estilo.

Por supuesto que había tenido que estar de acuerdo con ella, con el chico Esponja en tantos problemas, incluso en riesgo mortal. Así que allí estaban, con él observando todavía confundido que era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Me escabulliré dentro de la casa y lo tomaré por sorpresa —respondió Arenita como si fuera lo más obvio, todavía ocupada en su misteriosa tarea.

Calamardo frunció los labios ante su respuesta corta e inútil.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? Disculpa, pero tu plan no me suena demasiado pulido —presionó.

La chica era inteligente y una buena persona, incluso si era amiga de los cabezas de percebe de sus vecinos, él se sentiría muy mal al dejarla ir allí para enfrentarse ella sola a un asesino sin antes intentar disuadirla haciéndola oír razones.

La joven exhaló exasperada, sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Podía manejar su actitud gruñona cualquier día, pero hoy no era exactamente conveniente.

—Solo confía en mí, sé lo que estoy haciendo —dijo con más dureza de lo que deseó.

Eso no impidió que Calamardo se preocupara por el resultado.

—Dijiste que la policía ya había sido advertida, déjalos manejarlo —insistió tratando de razonar con ella.

—Va a ser demasiado tarde cuando eso suceda —contestó la castaña en voz sombría.

Él contempló como sus hombros se derrumbaban a la vez que se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

—No viste lo que yo vi —agregó en voz baja y temerosa—. Este hombre parece ir muy en serio, y Bob está allí con él, solo y enfrentándose a quién sabe qué... —su voz ganó fuerza, ella cuadró los hombros—. No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada sabiendo que él está sufriendo, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Con eso, jugueteó con sus herramientas un poco más hasta que finalmente la oyó murmurar un satisfecho 'Hecho', cerrando la tapa de la caja. Ella se levantó y se volvió hacia él con una expresión determinada en su joven rostro.

Calamardo fijó los ojos en el objeto que ahora tenía en las manos, levantando una ceja curiosa hacia este.

—¿Qué es eso?

Ella revisó el objeto para asegurarse de que estaba correcto.

—Una ganzúa —respondió después de ver que serviría—. Era en lo que estaba trabajando.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó, impresionado mientras se inclinaba sobre la ganzúa para inspeccionarla.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puedo construir una máquina en unas pocas horas, ¿y te sorprende que sea capaz de hacer una ganzúa casera en unos minutos con algunas herramientas? —apuntó.

Oh, claro. Genia de la ciencia.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué querrías una...? —la comprensión lo alcanzó entonces, y sus ojos se ensancharon.

—Bob cerró la puerta con llave, que yo no poseo —le informó ella, siguiendo su mismo pensamiento—. Así que, voy a entrar a la casa por la puerta con esto —agitó en el aire la ganzúa casera que sostenía.

—Pero... ¿qué pasará cuando estés dentro? —preguntó—. ¡Él te verá!

—No, él estará demasiado... ocupado... con Bob —cerró los ojos brevemente, tratando de no evocar todas las cosas horribles que estaba segura su mejor amigo estaba soportando—. No salió a buscarme al escapar, él me subestimó.

'Y ese será su peor error.' pensó con decisión.

—Supongamos que entras sin un rasguño, está bien, ¿qué pasa con el encuentro real con el intruso? —continuó Calamardo, todavía sin dar su brazo a torcer—. Dijiste que llevaba un arma ¿Cómo se supone que, no sé, lo capturaras o lo que sea que planees hacer?

Arenita le sonrió con confianza, echando el pulgar por encima del hombro para señalar al resto de sus herramientas perfectamente ordenadas contra la pared del cobertizo.

A una en particular.

—¿Puedes prestarme tu palanca?

* * *

Calamardo se estremeció de frío y se encogió más dentro del abrigo de lluvia gris que llevaba puesto. La lluvia caía sin piedad y el viento soplaba sobre él con su toque helado. Reprimió un estornudo, porque la discreción era la clave en su misión –como si el intruso pudiera oírlo estornudar desde el interior de la casa a la distancia que estaban el uno del otro– pero Arenita había sido clara con él. Quería que todo su plan suicida funcionara sin problemas y para eso tenía que estar callado y esperar su movimiento.

Así que, en lugar de estar a salvo en su cama caliente, estaba agachado sobre el barro frente a la casa de Bob a una distancia segura, con una roca en la mano.

Otro viento helado sopló sobre su rostro ya pálido y frío, haciendo tiritar hasta sus dientes.

Ugh.

Esto era lo que ganaba por ayudar a otros.

Aún así, una parte de él se alegraba de estar aquí porque estaba un poco preocupado por la chica, y el muchacho también, sobretodo después de oír de boca de la joven el trato abusivo del que estaba siendo objeto, porque no era como que realmente odiara al molesto chico rubio o algo así, Bob era demasiado entusiasta y alegre, totalmente lo opuesto a él, siempre sombrío y gruñón, eso era todo, esa era la razón por la que chocaba con él tan a menudo, aunque en realidad era solo él, Bob era totalmente ajeno a todo eso.

Entonces, sí, estaba preocupado por el chico que fuera como fuera no merecía estar pasando por eso, por lo que había aceptado tomar parte en todo este 'plan' que la chica había ideado en solo unos minutos.

Afortunadamente, la tercera rueda de cabello rosado no había sido arrastrado en todo esto, porque tenía ya suficiente como para tener que vigilarlo a él también.

Solo esperaba que la policía llegara a tiempo, preferiblemente antes de que Arenita tuviera que enfrentarse a ese trastornado sujeto.

Lamentablemente, sus esperanzas en eso se hicieron añicos cuando vio a la chica que finalmente forzaba la cerradura con su ganzúa casera.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, Arenita entró en la casa con el mayor silencio, como un hábil ninja, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella de la misma manera.

En su lugar, Calamardo comenzó a contar en su cabeza.

Una vez que llegó al minuto, tomó aliento y echó el brazo hacia atrás, fijando los ojos en su objetivo, luego llevó el brazo hacia adelante y arrojó la piedra con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

La roca atravesó el cristal de la ventana como si nada, destrozándolo en un estruendo, que seguramente llamó la atención del hombre que estaba dentro.

_"Buena suerte"_ murmuró al aire.

* * *

Se arrastró encorvada dentro de la casa, abriéndose paso a través de la oscuridad, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido. Viniendo desde la cocina, pudo escuchar su voz ronca y áspera, acompañado de lo que supuso que eran los gemidos de dolor de Bob. Poniendo eso en el fondo de su mente por el momento, buscó un lugar para esconderse y lo encontró detrás de un mueble. Rápidamente, se cubrió detrás de este, con la palanca firmemente sujeta en sus manos, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba la distracción de Calamardo.

Que vino como una roca que atravesó con un estruendo el panel de vidrio de la ventana.

Muy pronto, escuchó sus pasos pesados y rápidos acercándose, la luz de su linterna lo precedió antes de que entrara en la habitación. Ella siguió cada uno de sus pasos con la mirada, con el corazón latiendo velozmente en sus oídos, esperando el momento adecuado hasta que lo vio caminar hacia la ventana.

Ahí saltó a la acción.

Saliendo de su escondite, caminó rápida pero silenciosamente hacia él, levantando la palanca para bajarla y conectarla directamente en la parte posterior de su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Eso funcionó a la perfección, el hombre dejó caer sus armas y su cuerpo cayó de rodillas, estupefacto por el golpe y aturdido momentáneamente.

Ella se aprovechó de eso, pateando sus armas para alejarlas antes de que él pudiera recuperarse del golpe. Luego procedió a golpearlo nuevamente en la espalda, provocando otro gruñido de dolor, pero eso no la detuvo. Gritando con cada golpe, bajó la palanca sobre él una y otra vez, golpeándolo en la espalda, las piernas, los brazos y cualquier lugar de su cuerpo con el que pudiera conectar su arma.

Se detuvo una vez que se dio cuenta de que el tipo había dejado de gruñir o moverse. Cubierta de sudor y sin aliento, se acercó al cuerpo en el suelo, temiendo lo peor –estaba llena de ira por lo que los había hecho pasar pero no quería matarlo, sino sacarlo del asunto por un momento para luego entregarlo a la policía–. Se sintió aliviada cuando vio que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

Ella lo había logrado, lo había derrotado, al hombre que había hecho sufrir tanto a Bob. Pero no había tiempo, ni era el momento de sentir ninguna sensación de logro por eso. Tenía que ir a buscar a Bob.

Tenía que asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.

Entonces tiró la palanca y corrió hacia la cocina, olvidando al hombre tendido en el suelo. No iba a despertarse pronto.

La imágen que la recibió hizo que su corazón se agrietara y se rompiera en pequeños pedazos. Jadeó de tristeza y horror, deteniéndose en el umbral, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos sorprendida mientras miraba con los ojos grandes e incrédulos la forma frágil y laxa de Bob sentada en la silla, húmedo, cubierto de moretones, de sangre seca y fresca. No podía ver su rostro, su cabeza colgaba baja, su barbilla tocaba su pecho, su cabello siempre bien cuidado ahora desordenado y enmarañado.

Era un chico de contextura delgada, y siempre había lucido mas joven que su edad real, pero ahora, en ese estado desgarrador, ella no pudo evitar notar cuán joven y vulnerable se veía, cuán roto y herido. Sintió que algo caliente y húmedo bajaba por sus mejillas, humedecía sus manos y cruzaba por sus labios, dejando un sabor salado en ellos. Eran lágrimas, se dio cuenta, que habían caído de sus ojos acuosos sin su consentimiento.

—Bob... —susurró con angustia.

Recuperando sus sentidos, descubrió su boca y corrió hacia él, sin molestarse en limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas, era inútil, de todos modos continuarían escapando de sus ojos.

Ella lo alcanzó y se arrodilló frente a su cuerpo frío, ignorando el agua helada mezclada con sangre acumulada bajo sus rodillas y manchando el pantalón del pijama. Tomó su cabeza en sus manos para levantarla y echarle un vistazo a su cara. Lo que encontró hizo que su estómago se retorciera dolorosamente y que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera. Un labio estaba roto e hinchado, su mejilla mostraba un color negro azulado, uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y negro, la sangre aún goteaba de su boca...

Ella colocó dos dedos en su pulso, exhalando de alivio cuando encontró su pulso, lento pero constante.

—Bob —llamó, sacudiéndolo ligeramente—. Bob —repitió, palmeando su rostro para hacerlo volver en sí—. Por favor, despierta, por favor —suplicó a su forma inconsciente, ahogándose en sus lágrimas.

Su mente le recordó que llorar no era de ninguna ayuda, además de que él estaba vivo, eso ella lo habia comprobado, que no debería estar tan devastada por él, que tal vez solo estaba descansando después de haber sufrido tanto dolor y sufrimiento, que tal vez era solo una forma en que su cerebro había reaccionado, para dejarlo fuera de la realidad por unos minutos y que se recuperase, y sin embargo... Ningún hecho frío o lógico iba a cambiar la forma en que su corazón, el figurativo, se sentía al presenciar los horripilantes resultados de las cosas malas que había tenido que enfrentar solo.

Delante de ella, lentamente, el chico abrió un ojo, el que todavía estaba en buena forma. Gimió por lo bajo, luego dio un quejido y miró directamente frente a él. No podía recordar cuándo había caído inconsciente, o cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de combate, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que todo le dolía como el infierno.

Arenita había bajado la cabeza, sollozando suavemente, cuando el suave gemido llegó a sus oídos. Ella levantó la cabeza rápidamente, viendo cómo su amigo volvía lentamente a sus sentidos.

—¡Bob! —chilló de alivio y emoción al verlo despierto.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se arrojó sobre él, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, humedeciendo su piel con sus lágrimas, ahora de diferentes emociones.

Atrapado entre sus brazos pero todavía un poco mareado, el muchacho gruñó de dolor.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, recordando el lastimoso estado del chico y dandose cuenta de como su toque debia de estar afectando a sus heridas, ella se separó un poco de él, pero dejando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás y lo observó esperanzada a través de sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué... dónde...? —habló arrastrando las palabras, todavía algo aturdido.

Luego, cuando sintió el toque de unas manos sobre su piel desnuda, se estremeció y trató de alejarse de quien lo estaba tocando, aún ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo, empeorando sus heridas y el estado de su piel donde la cinta rodeaba su carne.

De inmediato, viendo lo que el contacto piel con piel le estaba provocando y sintiéndose un poco triste y dolida por eso, ella dejó ir sus hombros, levantando sus manos para mostrar que ella no significaba ningún peligro.

Nunca para él, de todos modos.

—Está bien, soy yo, Arenita —dijo suavemente para calmarlo—. Ahora estás a salvo, cálmate.

Finalmente se tranquilizo y dejo de retorcerse, por lo que pudo prestar mejor atencion a la voz, su voz, y sacudió la cabeza como si fuera capaz de despejar su mente borrosa de esa manera. Luego hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia delante de él.

A través de su ojo medio cerrado y el magullado, pudo ver, para su gran alivio, el rostro de la mujer que tanto amaba, con sus mejillas de manzana, labios rosados y cálidos ojos color chocolate.

Una enorme ola de alivio del tamaño de un tsunami lo cubrió, y aunque estaba golpeado, magullado y con mucho dolor, pensó que nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida.

—Arenita... —exhaló, sus labios heridos temblando en una pequeña sonrisa, o tratando de.

Su intento de sonrisa salió como una mueca de dolor más que nada, pero ella entendió lo que él había querido hacer. Ella le devolvió el gesto, esta vez colocando sus manos sobre sus antebrazos.

—Sí, soy yo —repitió, y al ver la pregunta no formulada en su magullado rostro, agregó:—Estoy bien.

—Gracias al cielo... —murmuró, recostándose hacia atrás en la silla.

El movimiento hizo que su cuerpo le doliera con todas las heridas que había recibido, pero lo ignoró, eligiendo en cambio disfrutar del suave toque de las manos de Arenita sobre su piel, del calor que traían, extendiéndose sobre su cuerpo, combatiendo el frio que lo embargaba, y una muestra de que ella estaba bien. Pero entonces, un pensamiento repentino lo hizo jadear ruidosamente, y se enderezó en su lugar, su único ojo lo suficientemente bueno como para ensancharse, de hecho lo hizo.

—¡Espera! ¿Dónde está ese tipo? ¿Todavía está cerca? Tienes que esconderte, podría hacerte daño... —un ataque de tos lo asaltó, interrumpiendo su cadena de palabras de preocupación.

Arenita soltó sus antebrazos, hecho que el lamento distraídamente, y se levantó del suelo.

—Está fuera de combate por ahora —dijo ella, yendo a donde el hombre había dejado su bolso.

Había visto un par de tijeras adentro antes, cuando el hombre había estado hurgando entre los contenidos. Eligiendo ignorar todos los dispositivos de aspecto aterrador, tomó las tijeras y regresó con Bob.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, tratando de ignorar el dolor que venía con la respiración, porque cuando inhalaba, le dolían las costillas rotas

La sintió moviendose detrás de él, trabajando para cortar la cinta que sujetaba sus muñecas. Una vez hecho eso, ella los despegó, con el mayor cuidado para no dañarlo o hacerle sentir dolor.

Lo que había soportado esa noche fue suficiente para toda la vida.

—Peleamos —explicó rápidamente, tomando el último trozo de cinta y tirándolo a un lado—. Y gané.

Finalmente sintió sus muñecas liberadas, así que movió sus brazos y los llevó de regreso al frente, flexionándolos y rotándolos mientras suspiraba aliviado. Realmente se sentían agotados y doloridos, como todo su cuerpo, pero habían estado atrapados en una posición incómoda durante lo que le parecieron horas, aunque no estaba muy seguro, después de todo había estado fuera de combate un par de veces ya.

Su amiga se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló delante de él, con las tijeras en la mano para comenzar a sacar la cinta alrededor de sus tobillos. Ella alcanzó a cortar uno con éxito y lo despegó de la piel con el mismo cuidado.

—Estamos a salvo ahora.

Estaba a punto de comenzar con el otro tobillo cuando de súbito escucharon una voz ronca a la cual ambos aprendieron a tener aprensión.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

El corazón de Bob saltó a su garganta, y de repente no había suficiente aire a su alrededor para llenar sus pulmones. Sus ojos asustados estaban puestos en el hombre que lo había golpeado y torturado, que ahora estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, cubriendo la única salida, con los ojos grandes y locos, la mano levantada con una pistola, la misma arma con la que lo había amenazado antes, pero que ahora apuntaba a la mujer castaña a sus pies.

Arenita dejó de hacer lo que había estado haciendo, dejando caer las tijeras que resonaron en el suelo y se dio la vuelta, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a golpear dolorosamente en su pecho al ver al hombre.

Si antes parecía un loco, ahora parecía completamente trastornado, sus fosas nasales se escuchaban flameantes como los de un toro listo para pisotear una bandera roja, sus ojos brillaban perversamente, enrojecidos, y toda su aura exudaba odio y furia.

Estaba realmente enojado, y eso era expresarlo suavemente.

Arenita se puso de pie rápidamente, con la gracia por la que era conocida en artes marciales, adoptando una postura de lucha, los ojos enfocados, los dientes apretados, lista para luchar y proteger a su amado una vez más, independientemente de que el hombre tuviera un arma.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa —aceptó, aunque enojado por ese hecho—. Eres bastante fuerte para alguien tan ligera y delgada.. Veamos cuánta pelea puedes poner —dijo en voz baja.

Detrás de ella, Bob no pudo evitar notar lo impresionante y poderosa que lucía, incluso con su cabello desordenado y su ropa empapada por la lluvia y el barro, pero decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado cuando encontró su voz nuevamente.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, déjala fuera de esto! —le suplicó al hombre, estirando una mano abierta como si pudiera detenerlo así—. ¡Tu pelea es conmigo, no con ella!

El hombre inclinó la cabeza un poco para hacer como si estuviera mirando al muchacho en la silla sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

—Estás equivocado —gruñó, luego agitó la mano que sostenía su arma hacia la chica—. Ella es importante para ti, así que... —de repente, sintieron que el aire en la cocina bajaba un poco, volviéndose más frío que nunca—. Tal vez te convenceré de que hables, después de todo —terminó, poniendo sus ojos oscuros en ella, una sádica sonrisa torciendo sus labios debajo de la máscara que pudieron imaginarse.

A Bob no se le pasó de la mente a lo que se refería, y sintió que más lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos junto con un miedo frío que congelaba su cuerpo desde el interior al pensar que la haría pasar por todo lo que lo había hecho pasar a él antes.

La idea de verla sufrir dolió más de lo que toda su terrible experiencia lo había lastimado.

No pudo evitar sentirse como un gran fracaso. Se había entregado para que ella pudiera mantenerse a salvo y, aún así, ella estaba allí, a merced de un hombre despiadado, solo por tratar de ayudarlo.

El había fallado.

—No, por favor —murmuró, sintiéndose más desesperado y desesperanzado que nunca, comenzando a tratar de quitarse la última pieza de cinta adhesiva en el tobillo que aún tenía atrapado, con manos temblorosas y un cuerpo agotado y dolorido que lo hacían aún más difícil.

A lo lejos, le pareció oír sirenas de policía acercándose, solo debían aguantar un poco más...

Aún en posición de alerta y con una mirada decidida, Arenita ni siquiera se estremeció ante esa amenaza hacia su salud física.

Era su turno de ayudar a su amado chico rubio.

—Te derroté una vez, lo volveré a hacer —le recordó—. No necesito ser una gran masa sin cerebro para trapear el piso contigo —lo amenazó.

El hombre se rió sombríamente, apuntando su arma hacia ella con el pulgar suspendido sobre el gatillo.

—Comprobemoslo —exhaló mortalmente.

Y apretó el gatillo...

El siguiente latido pareció extenderse para siempre. Oyó el chasquido del gatillo que se hacía eco en las paredes de la cocina, resonando en sus oídos. Vio que la bala viajaba directamente hacia ella, siseando mientras rasgaba el aire.

Sin embargo, antes de que la bala pudiera abandonar el cañón, ya había roto la cinta alrededor de su tobillo con la tijera en un tiempo récord mientras el hombre estaba distraído hablando con ella y saltado de su silla, arrojándose sobre ella sin importarle su propio dolor.

Su movimiento había funcionado, ella estaba fuera de la línea de peligro.

Pero entonces un dolor agudo y ardiente le atravesó el torso, y él gruñó, cayendo de rodillas junto a ella.

Todo después del sonido del disparo fue borroso. Sintió dolor que se extendía desde su hombro y luego se desvanecía. Escuchó un fuerte golpe, la voz desesperada de Arenita, pero no pudo entender lo que estaba diciendo. Escuchó voces, muchas voces provenientes de su sala de estar, vio formas empañadas moviéndose a su alrededor, voces que parecían preocupadas, estresadas. Olió su champú avellana incluso con todo el barro que la cubría, y luego sintió sus manos, agarrando las suyas. Sus manos eran tan cálidas, ella era tan cálida. Ansiaba más de eso.

Y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿Era por él? ¿Por todo? No estaba en posición de comprenderlo, pero daría cualquier cosa por detener sus lágrimas, por hacerla feliz de nuevo. Quería alcanzarla, tocar su rostro, pero sus manos no respondían a las órdenes de su mente.

Junto a él, Arenita apenas registró el caos que estalló a su alrededor una vez que llegó la policía, con toda su atención puesta en el muchacho rubio ahora tirado en el piso, con sangre brotando de su hombro y mientras estaba bastante segura de que la bala había fallado su corazón estaba cada vez más pálido.

Lo había hecho, nuevamente, se había sacrificado para que ella pudiera estar a salvo, incluso después de toda la tortura que había enfrentado, todavía estaba dispuesto a poner su vida en riesgo por ella. El amor que sentía por él creció al mismo tiempo que las piezas su corazón se desintegraban ante la vista desgarradora.

Y con la angustiosa idea de que perdería la oportunidad de confesar su amor, sintió que ya no podía reprimir sus sentimientos por él.

—Quédate conmigo —rogó entre lágrimas que creyó ya no tener, inclinándose sobre él, comenzando a hacer uso de toda el conocimiento en asistencia médica que conocía hasta que llegara la ambulancia—. Por favor, no puedes irte, ¡te amo! —gritó.

¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes? ¿Por qué había tenido que esperar un momento como este para reunir el coraje?

—¿Me estás escuchando, Bob?

Él escuchó eso. Una vez más, luchó por concentrarse en ella. ¿Ella acababa de ...? Sus labios temblaron un poco, curvándose muy ligeramente.

—¿Me...amas?

—¡Sí! Así que no puedes morir, ¿de acuerdo? Porque no te dejaré ir. Te amo y eso significa que no estoy lista para decirte adiós.

Ella no podía perderlo. Ella no lo haría.

—A-arenita.

Su propia voz sonaba lejana, débil y temblorosa, como si perteneciera a otra persona.

Ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero la sangre le latía en los oídos y él no podía escuchar lo que ella le decía, aunque Bob pensó que tal vez le estaba diciendo que ahorrara energía, pidiéndole que se quedara con ella. Como si quisiera irse después de oír tan impactantes y maravillosas noticias...

—Yo... también... te amo —reveló entre jadeos, las palabras apenas saliendo de su boca.

Él parpadeó, tratando de aclarar sus ojos, tratando de verla mejor, ver su reacción.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de él, besándolo entonces, con los labios húmedos por sus propias lágrimas. No era así como ninguno de ellos había imaginado que sería su primer beso compartido, pero ambos pensaron que era mágico, incluso dadas las circunstancias. Bob también quería devolverle el beso, pero le faltaba la fuerza para hacerlo. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para evitar que sus ojos se cerraran.

La oscuridad tiraba de él, nuevamente, y como antes, no podía luchar contra ello. Estaba cansado, muchísimo, exhausto, solo quería que esta noche terminara ya. Cuando la oscuridad finalmente lo hundió y la negrura se hizo cargo, escuchó a Arenita gritar su nombre una vez más.

_'Espero_ _que_ _esto no se convierta en un hábito mío'_ fue su último pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

**Yujuuu! Por fin las confesiones y el primer beso... Que espero compense el haber hecho que le disparasen a Bob, ¡eh! Pero recibió esa bala como un héroe.**

**¿Qué les deparará el resto de la noche? ¿Se revelará quién es el asaltante? ¿Dejará Bob de recibir heridas y desmayarse cada capítulo?**

**Todo eso y más en el capítulo siguiente... :v**

**Nos leemos.**

**H. C.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes que nada aclaro que tuve que cambiar de drama a suspenso porque acabo de darme cuenta (al séptimo capítulo :v) que esa descripción va más con la historia.**

**En este capítulo me voy a explayar un poco en lo que ocurre esos minutos entre la entrada de Arenita a la casa y la llegada de la policía, y más avance de la historia al final.**

**Todavía falta atar cabos sueltos y aclarar cosas, así que serán un par de capítulos más de los que creía.**

**Here We Go...**

Todavía afuera en el escondite de su elección, Calamardo vio una luz parpadeando a través de la ventana, imaginándose que era la linterna del intruso, que había ido a revisar a que se debía todo ese ruido.

Así que una parte de ese descabellado plan había funcionado, la distracción había servido de algo.

Esperaba que el resto de su plan funcionara tan fluidamente como ella le había asegurado.

Observó con impaciencia como la luz se movía de un lado a otro mientras el sujeto buscaba la fuente de la distracción durante varios segundos hasta que de un momento a otro, cayó al suelo y desapareció de su vista.

Esperaba que eso significara que la chica lo había conseguido.

Se sintió tentado entonces a salir corriendo e ir dentro de la casa a asistirlos, pero la chica le había dicho que hiciera guardia ahí afuera hasta que llegara la policía, para que no fueran a perder la casa.

Que por lo cierto se estaban tomando su tiempo.

Aunque estaba el asunto de la tormenta, que hasta la fecha estaba siendo la peor, eso estaba dificultando todo, de seguro también estaban lidiando con accidentes de tránsito y otros crímenes, los delincuentes no dejarían pasar la oportunidad del apagón para hacer de las suyas.

Ellos tenían el ejemplo ahí mismo.

Como fuera, todo iba a terminar pronto, se consoló.

Entonces, le pareció oír las sirenas todavía lejanas pero acercándose. Relajándose cuando creyó que todo había llegado a su fin, suspiró, toda la tensión y el agotamiento de la noche se fueron con esa exhalación de aire. Finalmente, los horrores que su mente había imaginado sucederían como resultado del efecto contraproducente que vendría con su plan siendo descartado.

Hasta que escuchó el sonido de un balazo.

Viniendo desde el interior de la casa.

Su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho tan fuerte que le dolió, y sintió que se quedaba atrapado en su garganta. De repente, todo su cuerpo se paralizó de miedo, y todo dentro de él se volvió más frío que las gotas de lluvia que lo golpeaban.

Durante unos segundos que se sintió como una eternidad, solo pudo mirar atónito a la casa silenciosa y oscura, queriendo lanzarse rápidamente adentro para ayudar de cualquier manera pero al mismo tiempo incapaz de moverse debido a la conmoción.

Fue sacado de su estupor por el creciente sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas de policía. El sonido fue en aumento hasta el momento en que alcanzó a divisar las parpadeantes luces rojas y azules reflectandose en los charcos de agua que se habían formado en los alrededores.

Inmediatamente, se levantó de su sitio en el suelo y corrió hacia la calle, quitándose la capucha de su abrigo, sin importarle estar empapándose por la feroz lluvia.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó para llamar la atención de los autos acercándose y que no pasaran la casa por alto.

Las patrullas, cuatro en total, se detuvieron en seco, las ruedas chirriando al frenar.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y un grupo de oficiales masculinos y femeninas salieron de ellos, con linternas y sus armas desenfundadas.

Los operadores que habían atendido las dos llamadas ya los habían informado de la situación en la casa, advirtiéndoles a los oficiales que se trataba de algo muy grave, por ello la cantidad de oficiales, y que la vida de dos personas jóvenes estaban en peligro, un chico rubio llamado Bob y una chica de cabello castaño llamada Arenita.

Por lo tanto, tenían buena razón para desconfiar de un extraño aparentando unos treinta y tantos que se había arrojado en frente de sus vehículos en medio de la calle bajo la tormenta más extrema hasta la fecha.

—¡Alto ahí! —ordenó uno de los oficiales, el que estaba mas cerca.

Este lo estaba apuntando con su arma a la vez que lo iluminaba con su linterna.

Calamardo parpadeó en molestia por la repentina luz cegadora dándole de lleno en la cara, pero de todas formas se apresuró a alzar las manos en sumisión por razones de seguridad aunque el fuera inocente.

—Escuchen, soy Calamardo —se presentó rápidamente, tratando de ignorar las armas apuntando en su dirección—. Soy vecino del chico que hizo la llamada —explicó apuntando hacia la casa detrás de él—. Se llama Bob Esponja, esta ahí dentro, y hay un sujeto que lo tiene secuestrado, la chica, su amiga Arenita, esta allí también ¡Apresurense, el hombre tiene un arma y esta completamente desquiciado, acaba de disparar!

—Chester, quédate con él y asegurate de comprobar su historia —ordenó el oficial a uno de sus compañeros más jóvenes, luego volvió a dirigirse a Calamardo—: Quedese aquí.

Calamardo asintió rápidamente.

—Sí, lo que sea que necesiten, los ayudaré pero por favor, no pierdan mas tiempo —exclamó desesperado.

Uno de los oficiales se quedó con él y lo llevó del brazo hacia su patrulla. Abrió la puerta y sacó su radio para llamar a la estación.

Los demás oficiales se pusieron en posición afuera de la casa, con sus armas desenfundadas listos para entrar en acción, y uno de ellos se colocó frente a la puerta para patearla fuertemente y abrirla, y juntos se apresuraron a ingresar a la casa, con sus armas listas, preparados para cualquier cosa.

* * *

_**Un** **Poco**** Antes...**_

El intruso quedó estupefacto por unos instantes después de la repentina reacción del chico. No había creído que después de semejante paliza recibida y el trauma fuera capaz de moverse tan rápido y seguir arriesgando así su salud física, pero había oído una vez que la adrenalina podía hacer cosas increíbles en el organismo de una persona con la motivación suficiente. Y creer que iba a matar a su chica debió serlo.

No había apuntado a matar exactamente, solo quería herirla lo suficiente para debilitarla y así poder usarla contra el muchacho –si moría tan deprisa no tendría ningún sentido, la necesitaba viva para que sus chillidos de dolor fueran eficientes en sacarle la información al chico, además de que dudaba que cediera a ser cooperativo si el daño causado era irremediable–, pero claro eso el mocoso no tenía manera de saberlo.

Solo esperaba que la herida no fuera mortal, los cadáveres no hablaban y que hablara era vital para terminar de una vez este trabajo.

Y ahora que ambos estaban vulnerables –uno física y el otro emocionalmente– todo sería mucho más fácil.

Dejó ir una risa estridente y oscura, burlona, apuntando una vez más su arma hacia la chica ahora distraída por el acto heroico de su compañero y devastada por el resultado. Tenía al chico acunado en sus brazos, respirando irregularmente con gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos que observaban horrorizados como pequeñas cascadas, hablándole al muchacho en susurros mientras este libraba una batalla entre mantenerse despierto o caer inconsciente.

—Pobre bastardo, pero espero que sobreviva —comentó en falso tono de preocupación, haciendo que desviara su atención del joven herido por unos instantes para poner sus ojos furiosos en él— se veía muy ansioso por saber que tenía preparado para él, y la verdad tenía muchas ganas de mostrarle el resto de mis juguetes...

Volvió a poner el dedo sobre el gatillo, una sonrisa cruel torció sus labios detrás de la máscara que Arenita estaba segura en este punto la aterrorizaría en sus pesadillas durante muchas noches.

Su risa se sintió como una puñalada en su corazón, sus palabras retorcieron la hoja dentro de la carne, empeorando la herida. Y como si esa situación fuera real, sintió que su pecho se agitaba y le dolía por eso. Quería seguir mirando al hombre con todo el odio que pudiera amasar, pero al mismo tiempo, tuvo la necesidad de volver su mirada a Bob. Además, dudaba que tuviera la fuerza para incluso sostenerle la mirada acaloradamente. Era como si toda la fuerza que tenía disponible como para enfrentarlo hace unos momentos la hubiera abandonado en el momento en que aquella bala hubo impactado el cuerpo de Bob y este había tocado el piso junto a ella.

Inerte y cubierto de sangre.

—Tal vez te los pueda enseñar a ti —continuó con sadismo y crueldad— tal vez si gritas lo suficiente, puedas hacerlo despertar...

Sintió una ola de malestar extendiéndose sobre su organismo ante sus palabras, tragó saliva y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Sus ojos volvieron al hombre y un temblor visible sacudió su cuerpo.

Si este hombre era capaz de lastimar así a Bob, no dudaba que fuera a hacerlo con ella.

Se sintió completamente vulnerable e inútil.

En sus brazos, el chico se removió, abriendo los ojos ligeramente y haciendo un sonido con su garganta, lo que la hizo volver sus ojos hacia él.

Viendo que el chico trataba de volver en sí, el hombre se dispuso a acercarse a la pareja. Estaba a punto de levantar un pie para avanzar hacia ellos cuando el sonido de la puerta de entrada siendo abierta de una feroz patada lo hizo voltear a ver por puro reflejo.

—¡Policía de Fondo de Bikini, quieto!

El hombre se dio la vuelta sorprendido y enojado, entrecerrando los ojos ante las linternas que ahora apuntaban hacia él, junto con las armas. Parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar su visión, su rostro cayó al ver a siete policías con sus armas reglamentarias apuntando hacia él.

—¡Suelta el arma y date la vuelta, ahora! —uno de ellos ordenó en un grito enojado.

El hombre tragó saliva y apretó el puño en ira. Esa mañana debió de haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo, eso era lo único que podía explicar su racha de mala suerte, su tarea era solo sacarle una estúpida receta a un enclenque de cocinero, eso ni siquiera se oía difícil ¡maldita sea! Había conseguido sonsacarle información más delicada a sujetos mucho más rudos y entrenados...

Exhaló a través de sus fosas nasales, buscando con sus ojos una salida, pero al encontrarse rodeado y superado en número, tanto física como armamentísticamente, decidió jugar con calma, incluso si eso le hacía hervir la sangre de impotencia. Si llegaba a hacer un movimiento en falso, se vería acribillado por una ráfaga de balas.

Integridad física ante todo, su vida, aunque criminal, le importaba lo suficiente.

—¡Suelta el arma! —repitió otro oficial.

Resopló frustrado y furioso, pero obedeció y arrojó el arma al suelo a los pies de la policía.

—¡Date la vuelta, quítate la máscara, las manos en alto y al piso, ahora!

Apretando los dientes, maldiciendo internamente al hombre que lo había contratado para este trabajo, siguió las órdenes, se quitó la máscara de la cara, se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y se arrodilló en el suelo.

* * *

Calamardo sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido durante esos segundos. No pudo hacer más que quedarse viendo en dirección a la casa en completo silencio y anonadado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue arrastrado por el oficial que había quedado a su cargo. Pero entonces volvió al mundo real y antes de darse cuenta, se había safado del agarre del policía y estaba corriendo desesperadamente hacia el interior de la casa, temiéndose lo peor.

—¡Alto! —gritó el oficial, yendo tras él, alcanzándolo y tomándolo del brazo justo antes de que diera un paso adentro—. Es peligroso, debe quedarse aquí.

Calamardo lo dejó detenerlo, después de todo el policía estaba en lo correcto. No sería ni inteligente ni seguro correr ciegamente a un lugar que podría convertirse tranquilamente en una balacera de un momento a otro.

Aun así, se negó a que lo alejaran de la puerta, y se quedó ahí, espiando el oscuro interior, oyendo a los oficiales gritándole a alguien –claramente el intruso– que soltara el arma y pusiera las manos en la cabeza.

Pero dejó de prestarle atención a eso cuando oyó entre todo el escándalo la desesperada voz de Arenita rogándole a Bob que se quedara con ella, siendo capaz de sentir sus lágrimas en sus palabras. Otra persona, uno de los oficiales estaba hablando con ella, diciéndole que ya habían llamado una ambulancia, que el chico iba a estar bien una vez que recibiera ayuda –aunque ellos no podían saberlo–, intentando consolarla.

Lo que confirmó lo que él ya se temía. El chico habia recibido aquella bala.

Quitándose de encima al oficial que le repitió que se quedara afuera, ingresó a la casa, esquivando a tres oficiales que se llevaban al criminal con ellos, ahora desenmascarado. Se le quedó viendo un instante, estremeciéndose ante su apariencia aterradora, de rasgos endurecidos, ojos fríos y dientes en punta que enseñó en un gesto de intimidación al pasar junto a él y pescarlo observándolo. Juraría que lo conocía de otra parte... El hombre no estaba oponiendo nada de resistencia, pero no iban a confiarse demasiado, de igual manera los oficiales que lo tenían capturado eran bastante fornidos así que había poca a ninguna posibilidad de que se les escapara.

Dejando eso de lado, pasó a través de la sala de estar y miró a su alrededor intentando descubrir donde estaba el resto, viendo finalmente luz y voces apresuradas provenientes de la cocina.

De inmediato se dirigió allí.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre y retorció sus entrañas.

Conocía al muchacho de años, y se había ya acostumbrado a verlo casi siempre alegre, con una sonrisa brillante, mejillas pecosas y mirada radiante, lleno de vida. Por lo que verlo en ese deplorable estado le quitó el aire como un golpe al estómago.

Piel pálida y enfermiza, horrendos moretones adornando su frágil cuerpo, y la sangre... ¡Cielos, la cantidad de sangre!

No era tanta como para ser grave, pero el solo verla acumulándose bajo su cuerpo en el piso...

Una oleada de malestar lo asaltó ante la vista y tuvo que tragar para evitar reflujo.

Su mirada pasó a la persona al lado de Bob, a Arenita quebrándose en desconsolas lágrimas, sollozando y rogándole que por favor se quedara con ella.

Y Bob revelándole con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban que la amaba...

Contempló un tanto incómodo el beso que compartieron, que se vio más como ella presionando sus labios contra él que un beso propiamente dicho, y decidió apartar la vista no tanto asqueado como sintiendo que estaba invadiendo su privacidad aunque hubiera más personas a su alrededor.

Entonces la exclamación de Arenita chillando el nombre de Bob en desesperación lo hizo volver a mirar a la pareja.

No sabiendo exactamente que hacer entonces, escogió hacer lo más obvio en una situación como aquella, aunque no fuera algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Todavía algo aprensivo, se arrodilló junto a ella y, con algo de vacilación, la rodeó con sus brazos en un intento de confortarla, haciendo todo en su poder para que el disgusto que sintió ante la sensación de la sangre caliente manchándolo no fuera tan evidente.

Eso pareció funcionar, ella le permitió abrazarla mientras lloraba, hundiéndose en su hombro.

Al mismo tiempo, una de las oficiales estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo inerte del joven herido, revisándolo mientras mantenía una compresa de tela, sacada de quién sabe dónde porque no había estado prestándoles atención, sobre la herida de bala para detener el sangrado, reportando que el chico estaba con vida aún pero que debía recibir ayuda médica de inmediato.

Mientras hablaba, se oyeron más pasos apresurados provenientes de la sala de estar, y una figura empapada vestido en pijamas verde pastel con un desordenado y húmedo cabello rosa entró corriendo a la cocina, seguido de otro policía que estaba tratando de mantenerlo lejos de la escena del crimen.

* * *

Patricio había estado pacificamente durmiendo a pesar de la feroz tormenta y los truenos, pero fue el repentino sonido de un solo disparo el que lo despertó en un sobresalto.

Entonces fue que oyó el sonido de las sirenas de la policía cerca de su casa y el reflejo de las parpadeantes luces colándose a través de las aberturas de las cortinas de su ventana.

Por mera curiosidad, y una extraña sensación persistente en sus entrañas, había dejado su cama y caminado hacia su ventana para descubrir de qué se trataba todo eso.

Había descorrido las cortinas un poco para espiar afuera, encontrándose con que las patrullas de policías estaban en frente de la casa de Bob, que allí era donde todo estaba ocurriendo.

Eso le sentó mal, su barrio era muy seguro y tranquilo... Excepto por ellos dos que de vez en cuando se metían en problemas.

Con esa extraña y terrible sensación aun en sus entrañas, dejo su habitación y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera se molesto en ponerse algún calzado, tomar un paraguas o al menos colocarse el abrigo que tenía colgado a un lado de la puerta para protegerse de la lluvia, el muchacho solo desbloqueó la puerta con la llave y corrió debajo de la lluvia hacia la residencia de su mejor amigo, con el corazón en la garganta y su estómago sintiéndose de repente con más peso.

Una vez que alcanzó el patio delantero, se estremeció al ver como un oficial colocaba la conocida cinta amarilla rodeando la casa. Sin detenerse a preguntar mucho, solo pasó por debajo de la cinta y siguió su camino.

Un oficial lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta de la casa, y se plantó frente a el bloqueándole el camino.

—Lo siento, chico, esta es una escena del crimen, no puedo dejarte pasar —le comunicó tratando de tomarlo del brazo para empezar a escoltarlo lejos de allí.

—¿Escena del crimen? —murmuró asustado— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta Bob?

Comenzando a desesperarse, sus ojos se movieron buscando la distintiva cabellera rubia brillante de su amigo, mas su esfuerzo no rindió ningún fruto.

El oficial seguía arrastrándolo hacia afuera de la cinta, pero el no se iría de allí sin antes saber que había pasado, donde estaba su mejor amigo.

—¡No, espere! —pidió, plantando sus pies para evitar que siguiera alejándolo— El chico que vive aquí...Bob, el, yo...somos amigos, mejores amigos desde la infancia ¿dónde esta él?

El oficial suavizó sus rasgos al oír esa pieza información, mostrando empatia por el joven, y dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo muy rudo con alguien que solo estaba preocupado por un amigo, decidió aclarar los asuntos.

—Hubo una invasión de hogar, un hombre forzó su entrada en la casa y tomó de rehén al dueño —explicó.

Patricio jadeó de sorpresa y horror, mirando en dirección a la casa.

—¿Invasión de...de hogar? —repitió en voz baja.

Intentó tragar saliva para pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta pero se encontró con que su boca se había secado.

Ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar.

—¿Dónde...dónde esta Bob? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

El oficial exhaló cansinamente, sintiéndose mal por ser quien debía darle las malas noticias al chico, pero se enteraría tarde o temprano.

—Lo siento —comenzó, posando una cálida mano sobre el hombro del muchacho para confortarlo—. Tu amigo, recibió una herida de bala, él...

Las sirenas de la ambulancia acercándose lo interrumpieron en medio de la explicación. El vehículo se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos, y el miedo que se había arrastrado bajo la piel de Patricio se volvió mas estremecedor.

Sin esperar a que el policía continuara con lo que estaba por decir, el joven se apartó de él apenas ver a los paramedicos saliendo de la ambulancia con una camilla y demás objetos y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de nuevo.

El oficial que estaba con el suspiró penosamente al verlo alejarse, después de todo comprendía lo duro que debía ser para el oír que su amigo estaba herido, así que fue tras él pero a paso más lento.

Esquivando a los demás oficiales, cruzó la sala de estar y se encaminó a la cocina.

Allí encontró a Arenita llorando desconsolada mientras era abrazada por Calamardo de todas las personas, quien tambien lucía sombrío y entristecido, tratando de calmar a la chica castaña.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que hacía Arenita allí a esas horas de la noche pues lo que vio después lo hizo congelarse por completo y le quitó el aliento, haciendo que su semblante se tornara verdoso y tuviera ganas de devolver su cena.

Desparramado en el suelo estaba su mejor amigo, inconsciente, con el torso desnudo exponiendo una cantidad inhumana de horrendos moretones y heridas, y sangre vertiéndose de una herida en uno de sus hombros, la herida siendo tratada por una oficial de policía.

Aturdido por el horror, cayó de rodillas junto a Arenita y Calamardo, con los ojos grandes y la vista borrosa debido a las lágrimas que empezaron a acumularse y a rodar por sus rellenas mejillas.

—¿Bob...? —murmuró, todavía incrédulo ante lo que estaba contemplando.

Justo entonces, el equipo de paramedicos que el había visto antes hizo su camino al interior de la cocina, ordenando a todos que hicieran espacio para que ellos pudieran poner manos a la obra.

* * *

Al igual que lo estaba haciendo Arenita, Patricio se arrojó sobre Calamardo, abrazándolo con más fuerza que la chica, cortando su habilidad para respirar por unos momentos y llorando sobre él y usando su abrigo para sonarse la nariz mocosa. El hombre, encajonado entre los dos amigos afligidos, frunció el ceño al chico de cabello rosado con los dientes apretados, pero tuvo que mantener la boca cerrada para no decir nada mordaz en su dirección o enfadarse con el por su reacción, al menos por el momento. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que el muchacho que ahora era bajado sobre la camilla por los paramédicos era su mejor amigo, por lo que tuvo que hacer un poco más de esfuerzo para controlar su mal humor. Se sentía horrible por el estado del cocinero, y era solo un compañero de trabajo y vecino, por lo que no podía imaginar cuán desgarradora era esta situación para el amigo de la infancia de Bob y la chica que amaba. Ambos compartían un vínculo profundo con el chico, por lo que iban a estar tan conmocionados y angustiados por esta situación.

Así que respiró profundamente y dejó que lloraran sobre él en paz.

Después de unos pocos minutos, los paramédicos se prepararon para llevarse al chico con ellos, por lo que la joven rápidamente se desenredó de Calamardo y secó sus ojos lo mejor que pudo, levantándose del suelo para ir tras ellos, olvidando todo el cansancio, el agotamiento mental y el dolor físico. El hombre intentó entonces quitarse al chico de pelo rosa de sobre él, pero el chico lo tenía abrazado como una garrapata, temblando y con el rostro escondido en sus ropas.

—Patricio, ya puedes soltarme, Bob esta siendo llevado de aquí —dijo mientras intentaba quitarse al muchacho de encima, su paciencia empezando a agotarse.

No necesitó intentar demasiado. Patricio, apenas oír que se estaban llevando a su amigo, soltó a Calamardo –no sin antes sonarse la nariz una vez más en su abrigo – para correr hacia donde lo llevaban, yendo tras Arenita.

—¿A dónde lo llevan? —preguntó con su voz todavía temblando.

—Al Hospital General de Fondo De Bikini —respondió una de las mujeres paramédico, ocupada comprobando que el tubo delgado unido al brazo de Bob estuviera bien puesto.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó, mirando con tristeza a su amigo.

Era tan aterrador y desgarrador verlo así, con la cara en blanco, sin responder y completamente quieto, como... como si estuviera mirando un cadáver...

Se estremeció ante la idea, sintiendo más lágrimas cayendo como la lluvia a su alrededor.

—Podemos llevar a una persona con él —dijo otro paramédico con voz suave.

Arenita entonces puso una mano sobre el hombro de Pat, quitando su atención de su amigo para ponerla en ella.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza, las lágrimas silenciosas aún caían lentamente de sus ojos al ver a un Patricio asustado, todo ojos de cachorro pateado y cuerpo tembloroso. Ella entendía lo difícil que era para él, Bob era como un hermano para él después de todo, verlo en este estado lo había sacudido hasta los huesos. Sin embargo, en ese estado, no podía hacer mucho, menos cuidarlo, lo más probable era que entrara en pánico y luego los paramédicos tendrían que atenderlo a él en cambio.

Una sonrisa torcida ante ese pensamiento amenazó con aparecer en su rostro, pero lo contuvo, no era momento para eso, tal vez más tarde.

—Sé que quieres estar a su lado, pero te prometo que lo cuidaré mientras tanto —dijo, poniendo la otra mano sobre su otro hombro, mirando sus ojos rojos e hinchados mientras él lloraba de nuevo— Además, tienes miedo de los médicos, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —se mordió el labio pero asintió con la cabeza, mirando tímidamente al suelo—. Toda esta experiencia no sería buena para ti, pero si quieres ayudar, ¿por qué no mejor hacerte cargo de llamar a los padres de Bob?—sugirió en voz baja—. Estoy segura de que querrían saber qué le sucedió a su hijo —agregó, sacando el teléfono de Bob de entre sus ropas para dárselo.

Patricio tomó el teléfono roto y levantó los ojos del suelo, pero no la miró sino al cuerpo que yacía en la camilla que estaba en la parte trasera de la ambulancia. La sola vista de todos aquellos doctores con ropa manchada de sangre, guantes de látex y agujas lo hizo temblar, así que asintió ante la sugerencia de Arenita.

La Sra. y el Sr. Pantalones Cuadrados tendrían que ser notificados del estado de Bob, y ¿quién mejor que su mejor amigo para contarles la amarga noticia?

Él le devolvió sus ojos asustados y tristes. Entonces lo que él y Bob habían descubierto juntos sobre sus sentimientos por las chicas en las que no podían dejar de pensar volvió a su mente. Tal vez, despertarse para encontrar la cara de la chica que amaba sería mucho más atractivo que despertarse para encontrar a su mejor amigo llorando sobre él.

Sabía que a él realmente le gustaría despertarse con el rostro de cierta chica de cabello azul sonriendole después de una noche como esta.

—Por favor, asegúrate de hacerle saber que dije "hola" cuando se despierte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella le sonrió una vez más, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo soltó dando un paso atrás.

Patricio tomó eso como una señal para alejarse y entrar en la casa, mirando a través de la pantalla, buscando la foto de la sonriente y feliz pareja que se parecía a las características de su amigo. No era bueno en estas conversaciones serias, en absoluto, pero pensó que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por Bob. Una llamada era mucho más fácil que tener que actuar estúpidamente para impresionar a sus padres.

Arenita suspiró agotada, sacando su mirada del muchacho de cabello rosa. Entonces vio a Calamardo caminando hacia ellos, luciendo exhausto y cada uno de los años que tenía pesando sobre sus hombros, solo para ser detenido por un oficial de policía con todas las intenciones de interrogarlo. Sentía sentimientos contradictorios sobre él, por un lado, se sentía mal por haberlo arrastrado a todo esto, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba agradecida por su ayuda y aliviada de que dejaría de lado su ligero disgusto por Bob para ayudarla en su loco plan.

Ella observó mientras él terminaba su conversación con el oficial para caminar hacia ellos nuevamente.

Había sido de tanta ayuda que ella se sintió avergonzada de pedirle una cosa más.

—Hey Calamardo —llamó.

El hombre la miró.

—Voy a acompañar a Bob al hospital —comenzó, luego se mordió el labio— ¿Te importaría ... ocuparte de las cosas por aquí mientras tanto? —suplicó, refiriéndose a los agentes de policía caminando por la casa, esperando más policías y todas esas cosas de investigación—. Sé que ha sido una noche loca, y probablemente solo quieras regresar a tu cama caliente y dormir durante las próximas diez horas , pero... Patricio va a llamar a los padres de Bob y él no es la mejor persona para encargarse de eso, así que... ¿te importaría?

El hombre se sentía completamente exhausto, y la chica tenía razón, lo único que le rondaba la cabeza era quedarse dormido durante las próximas horas, pero aún tenía que llamar a Don Cangrejo y notificarle sobre la situación con su cocinero dorado. Tendrían problemas para abrir el restaurante por la mañana, el chico a cargo de la cocina no podría hacer su trabajo por un tiempo, además tenía las llaves y no estaba en condiciones de decirle dónde las había dejado.

Él contuvo un suspiro, optando solo por un rápido asentimiento hacia ella.

Con todo lo que tenía que hacer, ser interrogado por los oficiales y volver a contar su parte sobre toda la historia no fue un problema para él.

Además, podía detectar la preocupación y el profundo amor que sentía por ese ingenuo chico rubio que brillaba claramente en sus ojos. Sabía que había pensado no involucrarse en todas esas cosas románticas que tanto despreciaba, pero no era tan cruel para mantener a la joven lejos del muchacho, menos en un momento como este después de recibir aquella declaración. Era claro que todo lo que ella quería hacer era estar al lado de Bob.

—Asegúrate de que te revisen por lesiones —le recordó.

Después de todo, había caído desde dos pisos.

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia la ambulancia.

Subió a la parte trasera del vehículo y tomó asiento junto a su inerte amigo, notando con tristeza lo pálida y enfermiza que lucía su piel siempre saludable y colorada.

Tomó su mano inerte entre las suyas, sintiéndola fría y húmeda, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez controló sus emociones. Estar triste por su estado no le haría ningún bien, necesitaría que ella fuera fuerte para él y que soportara cualquier cosa.

El viaje al hospital fue rápido y silencioso. A ella la revisaron por heridas, pero solo habia sufrido moretones y golpes, nada roto o algo así. Su amigo había sido estabilizado pero necesitaría una cirugía porque la bala se había quedado dentro de su carne. Los paramédicos, seguramente sintiendo el ambiente cargado de incertidumbre y angustia entre ellos, no dijeron nada más que intercambiar términos médicos sobre del estado de salud de Bob entre ellos.

Pero ella no les estaba prestando atención, toda estaba puesta sobre él, su rostro pacífico incluso en un coma inducido, el color volviendo lenta pero constantemente a sus mejillas, esas largas pestañas que coronaban sus brillantes ojos azules ahora cerrados, su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo constante, una señal de que todavía estaba vivo, aún estaba con ella.

Ella apretó su mano en una muestra de cariño y seguridad, rogando porque en su estado inconsciente, el chico pudiera sentir su afecto y conseguir fuerzas de ello para soportar lo que seguía.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, ella fue con él hasta donde los médicos se lo permitieron, pero cuando llegaron a la sala de cirugía, lamentablemente tuvo que quedarse afuera y esperar a que se realizara la larga cirugía.

Así que se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico afuera de las puertas donde había visto desaparecer a su amigo en una camilla con una máscara para la anestesia y mangueras delgadas adjuntas a sus brazos.

Abrazándose y mordiéndose el labio, ignorando las miradas que estaba recibiendo de otras personas debido a su horrible aspecto –aún seguía enlodada y con el cabello echo un desastre –, esperó pacientemente a que los doctores hicieran su trabajo.

Sería un largo y agotador resto de la noche.

* * *

**Uff... Este capítulo me costó más de lo que podrían imaginarse, más que nada las partes de Patricio, es difícil escribir un personaje tan alegre y despreocupado como él en una escena de angustia, pero al menos espero que haya quedado creíble, supongo que cualquiera quedaría en shock después de presenciar algo así...**

**En fin, como dije al principio, todavía queda camino por recorrer, cabos que atar y conversaciones que sostener entre ciertos personajes, así que...**

**¿Se libraron ya del intruso? ¿Qué pasará con Bob? ¿Cómo saldrá su cirugía? ¿Le descontará Don Cangrejo los días de licencia que se tome para recuperarse?**

**Nos leemos pronto :-)**

**H. C.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Perdón la tardanza, este fue otro capítulo que me dio trabajo, uff! Y hasta ahora esta siendo uno de los más largos.**

**Por razones de la trama, hice a los padres de Bob vivir en otra ciudad.**

**Se que dije que no habría más violencia... Pero no pude resistirlo, el personaje se presta T_T**

**Y al final verán porque lo digo ;-)**

**Así que... Advertencia por violencia y sangre...de nuevo.**

**Disclaimer: Bob Esponja no me pertenece.**

**Here We Go...**

Chester iba mirando el paisaje por la ventana, que se reducía a casas tras casas suburbanas empañadas por la lluvia que seguía cayendo como a baldes e iluminadas intermitentemente por relámpagos. Eso también dificultaba la visión para el conductor –un oficial experimentado pero muy reservado para mantener aunque sea una conversación ligera con el novato que lo acompañaba– que a pesar de tener el limpiaparabrisas activado, aun así tenía que achicar los ojos en un intento de ver mejor el camino para no formar parte de la larga lista de automovilistas que esa noche habían sufrido un accidente.

Eso hacía que su viaje fuera sereno y lento, lo que en realidad no ayudaba en nada a calmar los nervios del joven novato, cuyos ojos se debatían entre mirar al opaco paisaje afuera para distraerse u observar a su silencioso y peligroso pasajero en la parte trasera por medio del espejo retrovisor.

Aún estando esposado de pies y manos, aparentemente inmovilizado, ese hombre le hacia estremecerse de temor. El joven no había sido parte del equipo de oficiales encargado de capturar al fugitivo –como luego se enteró por conversaciones de sus compañeros–, pero si que había oído suficientes historias sobre él de los otros policías en la estación para que no tuviera que verlo en persona para desarrollar ese sentimiento de repulsión y aversión hacia él, y claro, verlo en persona mientras su alta e imponente figura era sacada de la casa por sus compañeros no hizo más que cimentar el miedo que solo pensar en su historial criminal le causaba.

Al principio, había creído que esas historias no eran más que inventos de los más veteranos para poner a los novatos en su lugar y echarse algunas risas por medio de sus reacciones, pero a medida que iba trabajando y aprendiendo más y más, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de tener como objetivo asustar a los nuevos, muchas de esas historias eran reales. Existían informes y fotografías para probarlo.

Y Chester había visto los que correspondían a el hombre que llevaban en su patrulla.

Su mente le trajo a flote las memorias de aquellas imágenes, el resultado de los 'trabajos' de este hombre, y otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y lo hizo abrazarse a la vez que apartaba la vista de esos ojos helados y atemorizantes.

No había alcanzado a ver a la persona que había sido su objetivo esa noche, pero eso no le impidió sentir pena por el pobre desafortunado.

Por lo que había oído, estaba en camino al hospital, estabilizado y siendo preparado para recibir una cirugía –dentro de lo que se podía estar después de haber sido torturado de tal manera y en comparación a otras de sus víctimas, Chester decidió que estaba bien–.

Exhaló en silencio, atreviéndose a echar otra rápida mirada al victimario a través del espejo, que seguía con la mirada dura puesta en la nada. Inconscientemente, su mano se posó sobre su arma reglamentaría asegurada en el estuche de su cinturón, el tacto haciendo que una oleada de alivio lo bañara, haciéndolo relajarse como el repiqueteo de la lluvia era incapaz de conseguir.

Ya no había que temer, el hombre cuyo paradero había quitado el sueño a más de un oficial y superior en la estación estaba ahora bajo custodia policial, esposado. Una vez que alcanzaran la estación, sería encarcelado y ya sería incapaz de lastimar a nadie más.

O de acechar en sus pesadillas.

Se acomodó mejor en el asiento, volviendo su mirada a las zigzagueantes formas que tomaban las gotas de lluvia al resbalar por el cristal, ocupando su mente con pensamientos más agradables que un asesino, como su novia, a la que debería llamar una vez que terminara su turno. Ella temía por el trabajo que él realizaba, sobretodo cuando su turno era por las noches, noches como estas, que implicaban encuentros con asesinos y balaceras.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios al pensar en lo histérica que se pondría una vez que él le contara la experiencia vivida esa noche y que había transportado a un peligroso criminal.

No notó como la mirada del criminal se desviaba ligeramente hacia el espejo retrovisor también, o como este posaba su mirada unos instantes en el reflejo del joven oficial, su rostro impasible, pero su mente trabajando velozmente en un plan.

* * *

A veces, aunque le resultaba insoportable, actuar como un detenido que se portaba bien tenía sus beneficios, pensaba mientras lo transportaban a la estación de policía en los asientos traseros de una vieja patrulla.

Para empezar, tranquilizaba a la gente a su alrededor, al menos un poco, no lo suficiente como para ser completamente descuidado, después de todo, era un asesino, pero lo suficiente como para que fueran menos cautelosos con él, estuvieran menos asustados y más relajados.

Eso le molestaba pero también le complacía. Significaba que podía encontrar una manera de escabullirse y tomarlos por sorpresa.

Como estos dos lamentables oficiales encargados de llevarlo.

El conductor era el mayor, un oficial experimentado, con los pelos comenzando a ponerse grises alrededor de las orejas, ojos cansados que habían visto suficiente y reservado. Apenas había hablado con el policía sentado en el asiento del pasajero, un muchacho joven, más joven que su última casi-víctima, todavía fresco e inexperto, con un espíritu entusiasta pero no suficiente trabajo de campo para poder mirar a los hombres como él a la cara a esos ojos ardientes y no retorcerse de miedo.

Quería sonreír con desdén y reírse ante la reacción anterior del joven oficial, ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para mantener su mirada en él a través de un espejo, ese cocinero rubio y flaco que había torturado tenía más espina y fuerza para enfrentarlo y desafiarlo, sin embargo, un supuesto agente de la ley entrenado que llevaba un arma con él y lo tenía esposado y restringido ni siquiera pudo mirarlo por más de unos segundos.

Sería fácil de romper.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio y con la cara en blanco. No era necesario hacerlos sospechar y dar a conocer sus retorcidas intenciones.

Todavía.

El viaje estaba siendo tranquilo y lento, lo que le daba tiempo para pensar y planificar. Sabía que sería fácil vencer a estos dos, una vez que se liberara de sus esposas y encontrara una manera de alcanzarlos a través de la ventana de rejas que lo separaba de los asientos delanteros.

Porque no había forma de que terminara tras las rejas otra vez.

Así que solo mantuvo su fachada por un tiempo, mirando silenciosamente nada mientras enviaba miradas rápidas a sus transportadores, mirando discretamente a través de las ventanas y esperando el momento en que la patrulla llegaría al camino abierto.

Entonces él haría su movimiento.

* * *

A un par de ciudades de allí, dentro de una casa de dos pisos con un jardín bien cuidado y una valla blanca y perfecta, el Sr. Pantalones Cuadrados estaba acurrucado de forma segura en su cama junto a su amada esposa, ya profundamente dormido cuando el timbre de su teléfono sonó. El teléfono interrumpió la quietud que reinaba en la habitación y lo despertó.

Se removió en la cama, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa, que se había movido un poco pero aún dormía tranquilamente, se sentó derecho sobre su parte de la cama y bostezó, estirando su mano para tomar sus lentes de la mesilla de noche junto con su teléfono.

Se puso las gafas después de quitarse el sueño de los ojos y acercó el dispositivo a su cara para mirar la pantalla parpadeante, encontrando la imagen de sus sonrientes esposa e hijo abrazándose, sus caras brillantes mirando directamente a la cámara.

Se trataba de una llamada entrante de su hijo.

Alzó una ceja curiosa ante eso, sintiéndose un poco extraño al comprobar la hora.

Era muy tarde para hacer una llamada, así que se imaginó que debía de ser algo serio si Bob los estaba llamando a esta hora.

Deslizó el ícono a verde para aceptar la llamada y acercó el dispositivo a su oído.

—¿Hola, hijo? —respondió— ¿por qué llamas tan tarde? ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó, bajando la voz para no molestar a su esposa.

Sin embargo, lo que escuchó al otro lado de la línea no fue la voz de su hijo.

—Señor Pantalones Cuadrados —saludó la voz temblorosa y decaída de Patricio.

Eso puso al hombre mayor en alerta, cualquier rastro de sueño se fue volando y abrió los ojos más despierto. Ese chico había sido el mejor amigo de su hijo desde la infancia, por lo que lo conocía bastante bien. Era despreocupado y rara vez perdía su buen humor o se oía así de serio. Por lo que escuchar su voz llena de emoción y con un toque de tristeza le hizo sentir que se le formaba un nudo en la boca del estómago.

—¿Patricio? —él respondió— ¿por qué estás llamando desde el teléfono de Bob?

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, pero pudo escuchar la suave respiración del chico de cabello rosado a través de la línea. Esperaba que la respuesta fuera algo simple y explicable, como que su hijo había perdido su teléfono y su amigo estaba llamando para devolverlo, o algo así.

Pero algo le decía que la respuesta no sería para nada así de sencilla.

—Señor Pantalones Cuadrados... lo... lo siento, pero tengo algunas malas noticias que ... que entregarle —comenzó el joven, un sollozo rompiendo su respuesta.

—¿Malas noticias? —un miedo frío arañó su interior por esas palabras, pero el hombre tragó saliva y trató de mantener la calma— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Al otro lado, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Patricio luchó por encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche con su amigo, pero estaba encontrando esa tarea más difícil de lo que debería ser.

—Un hombre se escabulló dentro de la casa de Bob —comenzó, decidiendo que comenzar al principio era más fácil—. Él los tomó a él y a Arenita como rehenes, luego golpeó y le disparó a Bob, él... él está en el hospital ahora mismo, recibiendo una cirugía para quitarle la bala —terminó, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas comenzando a correr por sus mejillas de solo recordar la deplorable apariencia de su amigo recostado sobre esa camilla.

Se estremeció como si una oleada de viento gélido hubiera barrido su alrededor.

El hombre se quedó sin aliento ante la repentina noticia, que le pareció como un cubo de agua congelada. El jadeo que emitió logró despertar a su esposa, que parpadeó adormilada y se frotó los ojos.

—Cariño, ¿quién está al teléfono tan tarde? —arrastró las palabras, todavía entre sueños.

Comenzando a temblar debido a las noticias inesperadas, Harold presionó sus labios, mirando con recelo a su esposa, pensando rápidamente en decidir cómo darle esa noticia.

—Es Patricio —respondió, todavía en estado de shock.

Ella bostezó y se dio la vuelta en la cama, sus ojos hinchados y dormidos lo miraron perplejos.

—¿Patricio? —ella repitió— ¿Qué necesita él tan tarde?

Bajó la mirada hacia su rostro, suave y amable, una expresión adorable en su rostro aún encantador, y su corazón se quebró cuando se dio cuenta de lo destruida que iba a estar una vez que escuchara las impactantes noticias sobre su único hijo.

—Se trata de Bob, cariño —respondió suavemente, la tristeza entrelazó su voz.

Margaret se dio cuenta del cambio en su tono de voz, y frunció el ceño, levantándose sobre un codo en la cama.

—¿Bob? —su voz se volvió preocupada— ¿qué le pasó a mi niño?

Harold estiró su mano hacia ella y tomó una de las suyas, apretándola con cariño para darle un poco de apoyo antes de darle las noticias que iba a compartir con ella.

—Algo terrible sucedió —comenzó con cautela—, un hombre entró en su casa, nuestro niño recibió un disparo...

Un jadeo fuerte y asustado lo interrumpió. La señora Pantalones Cuadrados se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndose la boca, las lágrimas brotaron de inmediato de sus ojos y comenzaron a correr sobre su rostro.

—¿Qu-qué? —ella preguntó, con voz apagada.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella se arrojó sobre él y le quitó el teléfono de la mano. Él se sobresaltó ante su movimiento rápido, pero dejó que ella tomara el dispositivo.

Margaret se lo puso en la oreja y comenzó a hablar apresuradamente.

—¡¿Patricio?! ¿Qué le pasó a mi bebé? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién le disparó?

Margaret lanzó una pregunta tras otra al pobre chico de cabello rosado cuyo cerebro no era lo suficientemente rápido como para seguir la avalancha de palabras desesperadas que abandonaron su boca y descifrar lo que estaba diciendo.

Así que su cerebro simplemente respondió cerrándose completamente y se quedó en su lugar, en silencio, con la mirada desenfocada y los labios entreabiertos, con baba goteando por una esquina de su boca.

El teléfono permaneció cerca de su oído, afortunadamente.

Entonces, cuando la Señora Pantalones Cuadrados no escuchó una respuesta de él, gritó a través del micrófono.

—¡¿Patricio?!

Eso lo despertó de su estado apagado y volvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué, cómo de qué? —balbuceó, mirando a su alrededor sobresaltado.

Luego recordó el teléfono que tenía en la oreja y trató de prestar atención a lo que decía la mujer.

—¿Dónde está mi bebé? —estaba preguntando, sonando completamente desesperada y enferma de preocupación.

—Ah... él está en el Hospital General de Fondo de Bikini, bajo cirugía —respondió—. No sé mucho más, Arenita está allí con él, pero no tiene su teléfono.

Aunque la respuesta no calmó la angustia de la madre de Bob por su hijo, saber que no estaba solo ayudó a calmarla un poco. Había conocido a esa chica inteligente y amable hacia unos años, y se sintió un poco mejor acerca de toda la situación al enterarse de que estaba allí para cuidar y apoyar a su amado hijo.

Bob siempre hablaba maravillas sobre ella y ella podía ver que realmente confiaba en ella y apreciaba su amistad.

El Señor Pantalones Cuadrados recuperó su teléfono de las manos temblorosas de su esposa una vez que ella recibió las respuestas que tanto había deseado. Sin embargo, aun sabiendo que su hijo estaba siendo tratado por su lesión, ella no podía dejar de llorar por él, por lo que la abrazó con un brazo sobre su hombro y la atrajo hacia su costado, dejándola llorar sobre su pecho mientras la acariciaba en el antebrazo de forma relajante sobre la tela de su pijama.

—¿Hay algo más que debamos saber, Pat? —preguntó el hombre, luchando contra su propio deseo de echarse a llorar.

—Ah, no, creo que no —respondió en voz baja, acariciando distraídamente el pelaje de Gary alrededor de sus orejas puntiagudas.

Tenía a la pequeña mascota acunada en su regazo mientras estaba sentado en su sofá. Lo había encontrado antes en la casa de Bob, escondido debajo de un mueble, temblando y visiblemente asustado.

Así que había decidido llevar a Gary con él a su casa porque alguien tenía que cuidar a la mascota mientras su dueño no podía hacerlo. Bob amaba a Gary y estaría devastado si lo perdiera. Y quién mejor que su mejor amigo para velar por él. También había tomado consigo una lata de comida para gatos y una bolsa de cacahuetes del armario de Bob para sí mismo –sabía que a Bob no le molestaría, era realmente un gran amigo–.

—Bueno, gracias por informarnos sobre esto, hijo, de verdad —dijo el Señor Pantalones Cuadrados.

—Partiremos inmediatamente a Fondo de Bikini —decidió la mujer, secándose las lágrimas—. Para que podamos llegar temprano en la mañana para ir a verlo.

Su esposo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en concordancia, quitándole el brazo para dejarla salir de la cama y comenzar a prepararse para el viaje.

—¿Podrían recogerme en su camino? —Patricio preguntó un poco vacilante—. Me gustaría ir a verlo también...

Si bien era cierto que los hospitales y los médicos le daban cierta aversión, quería ver a su amigo, no podía solo abandonarlo en un momento como este. Además no estaría solo, Arenita y ahora los padres de Bob estarían ahí, eso debía ser suficiente para mitigar su miedo.

El rostro del Señor Pantalones Cuadrados se suavizó ante la clara preocupación en la voz del jovencito, y no vio una razón para negarle su deseo.

—Por supuesto, muchacho, prepárate a tiempo.

Pat asintió incluso cuando el hombre no podía verlo.

—Estaré listo —prometió.

—Bueno, entonces, nos vemos en unas horas —dijo el hombre como una despedida.

—Nos vemos —Pat respondió, y colgó.

Harold suspiró y se estremeció, sintiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que aún no había derramado, y dejó su teléfono en la mesita de noche nuevamente, quitándose las sábanas para levantarse de la cama y comenzar a buscar ropa apropiada para ir a ver su hijo.

Su esposa ya había comenzado a empacar cosas, llevándose una nueva ropa para vestirse. Podía oírla sollozar suavemente mientras elegía qué ponerse, así que caminó hacia ella y la rodeó en un cálido y acogedor abrazo.

—Shhh —la hizo callar, besando la parte superior de su cabeza—. Nuestro chico es fuerte, va a estar bien —trató de consolarla.

—Estoy tan asustada —susurró, sollozando—. Mi pobre dulce bebé, debe haber estado tan asustado...

La apretó entre sus brazos.

—Pero pronto tendrá a sus padres a su lado para que no se asuste más —le recordó—. Vamos, querida, si queremos llegar rápido, mejor nos vamos pronto, Fondo de Bikini está sufriendo una fuerte tormenta, y las carreteras serán difíciles de sortear.

Ella asintió, secándose los ojos nuevamente y dejando los brazos de su esposo para continuar con su tarea. El Señor Pantalones Cuadrados imitó a su esposa, yendo a su lado del armario para buscar ropa para ponerse. Se hizo una nota mental para sí mismo de que tenía que llamar a la oficina más tarde y explicarle a su jefe que no podía ir a trabajar por unos días. No sabían cuán grave era el estado de su muchacho, cuanto tiempo tendría que quedarse en el hospital o como saldría de la cirugía y si esta sería suficiente, pero eso vendría después. Primero tenían que ir a su lado, luego se preocuparían por lo demás.

Sería un viaje largo y agotador en automóvil, pero estaban dispuestos a hacer el sacrificio. Se trataba de su hijo recibiendo una cirugía después de un evento traumático. Era su deber como sus padres.

* * *

Mientras tanto, todavía despierto en su sala de estar estaba Patricio, acariciando distraídamente el pelaje de Gary, comiendo cacahuates y escuchando el rugido del trueno y viendo los destellos de relámpagos a través de su ventana mezclados con las luces de los autos de la policía. Estaba cansado pero no podía conciliar el sueño aunque lo quisiera. No podía dejar de preocuparse por su amigo, pensando en todas las cosas que aún les quedaban por hacer y en el temor de que Bob ya no pudiera hacerlo.

Y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, todo lo que podía ver era el cuerpo de Bob echado en esa camilla, pálido y sin vida.

Entonces, sí, él prefería mantenerse despierto.

Pero aún así, no podía dejar de removerse impacientemente, lo que hizo que Gary se despertara y saltara de su regazo para comenzar a buscar un lugar donde dormir tranquilo.

La pequeña mascota ahora estaba menos asustada, conocía al humano de cabello rosado, solía pasar mucho tiempo en la casa de él y de su ser humano y era una buena persona, aunque algo perezoso y lento, así que se sentía tranquilo en su presencia. Pero todavía extrañaba al feliz humano rubio. Había visto a otros humanos llevándolo fuera y lejos de la casa, y no pudo seguirlos debido a la lluvia y que las otras personas caminando lo habían puesto un poco nervioso para dejar su escondite, no sabía si eran buenos o malos después de todo.

Merodeando por la casa sin problemas pues su visión nocturna le ayudaba, encontró un montón de ropa sucia, maloliente y desechada en un rincón del piso y, al no encontrar otro lugar apropiado para descansar, Gary suavizó la superficie con sus patas y se tumbó, acurrucandose sobre la pila. Cerró los ojos y ronroneó de satisfacción por la cómoda cama que había encontrado.

Se durmió, esperando que su simpático humano estuviera allí cuando se despertara, para alimentarlo y acariciarlo como todos los días.

Pat se aprovechó de eso, sentándose más cómodo en su sofá, y arrojó la bolsa de bocadillos ahora vacía que había estado comiendo, pero todavía no tenía ninguna intención de dormir.

Decidió sacar su teléfono y examinar detenidamente su lista de contactos, hasta que finalmente encontró el que estaba buscando. La imagen era de una hermosa y sonriente chica de cabello azul con gafas de montura negra. Su corazón dio un salto, y suspiró soñadoramente al ver solo su foto.

Todavía no entendía cómo era que ella le había dado su número o le había permitido que le tomara una foto, pero ella lo había dejado. Por supuesto, se había sentido demasiado avergonzado y tímido como para llamarla, ni siquiera enviarle un mensaje, pero ahora...

Había visto la desesperación en el rostro de Arenita y había escuchado sus gritos de angustia. No era inteligente, pero no era estúpido ... bueno, era un poco estúpido pero también era observador... a veces... de todos modos, había estado atento esos momentos dentro de la casa de Bob y podía decir que esos dos se amaban, incluso si no querían reconocer sus sentimientos. Y sería triste que ambos se dieran cuenta de cómo se sentían cuando era demasiado tarde. Esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, eso significaría que Bob no sobreviviría a esto y tenía muchas ganas de que su amigo estuviera bien.

Entonces se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Sobre cómo no quería esperar una situación que amenazara su vida para intentar algo con la chica que le gustaba. De esa manera, probablemente tendría que esperar para siempre. No, tenía que hacer algo realmente rápido. Eso y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar porque Gary se había ido a dormir lejos de él y no era como si la mascota entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, a veces no se entendía a sí mismo.

Así que presionó el icono de llamada y esperó.

En algún lugar un poco alejado de Fondo de Bikini, la misma chica de cabello azul con la que estaba tratando de contactar estaba durmiendo en su cama cuando el timbre de su teléfono la despertó. Adormilada, sacó su brazo de debajo de sus sabanas y estiró la mano para tomar su teléfono.

¿Quién podría estar llamándola a estas horas?

Sin revisar el contacto, aceptó la llamada y se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

—¿Holaaaawwww? —saludó terminando en un hondo bostezo.

—Hola —fue la tímida respuesta, y aunque su voz salió baja, ella fue capaz de oírlo.

Esa voz la reconocía.

Iba a preguntar quien era pero mejor se sentó en su cama, y revisó el contacto en su pantalla.

Luego su expresión se suavizó y sonrió cuando vio la imagen parpadeante del chico lindo de cabello rosado que había conocido hace un tiempo. Ella lo había encontrado agradable, dulce y lindo, también inocente y despreocupado, y le había dado su número con la esperanza de mantenerse en contacto con él y su grupo de amigos. Se había sentido un poco decaída cuando él no devolvió la llamada o envió un mensaje, pero se dijo a si misma ser paciente.

Y su paciencia finalmente había sido recompensada.

Aunque el hecho de que se contactara con ella tan tarde en la noche era un poco extraño y preocupante.

—Patricio —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Oh, lo siento, creo que marqué el numero equivocado —se disculpó rápidamente.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste Patricio —señaló a modo de respuesta.

—Sí, bueno... —quiso explicarse pero el pelirosado la interrumpió.

—Quería hablar con Mindy, no con Patricio —continuó, oyéndose decaído y decepcionado.

—Pero estaba hablando de ti —quiso aclarar la peliazul.

—¿De mi? —el chico frunció el ceño— ¿por qué estabas hablando de mi?

—Porque tú me llamaste.

—Ya te dije que fue un error, quería hablarle a Mindy.

Ella no pudo evitar reír ante el sinsentido de la conversación.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Cómo sabías eso? —inquirió, sonando sospechoso— ¿Y por qué te estás llamando a ti mismo Patricio?

—No me estaba llamando Patricio a mí misma —explicó rápidamente la joven—, estaba intentando decir que ya sabía que eras tú.

—¿Cómo sabías eso? —preguntó curioso.

—Porque tengo tu numero —le informó.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que prefirió dejar que la información se hundiera en el cerebro de Patricio.

No se hundió lo suficiente.

—¿Como que tienes mi número? —se oyó perdido y confundido— ¿por qué lo tienes? ¡La compañía me dijo que este número iba a ser mío y solo mío!

Mindy inclinó la cabeza a un lado, comenzando a confundirse con toda la conversación.

—...¿qué?

Lo oyó jadear en un sobresalto.

—A menos... A menos que tú... Que tú seas... ¡Un impostor! —exclamó.

Ella incluso pudo imaginárselo mentalmente, del otro lado de la línea apuntando un dedo acusador a la pantalla.

—¡Escuchame bien, Señor Impostor! —comenzó en un gruñido al teléfono antes de que ella pudiera explicar mejor las cosas— ¡Aquí solo puede haber uno de nosotros, y estoy seguro de haber existido antes de ti, así que no puedes ser Patricio!

—¡No soy Patricio! —repitió ella, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡No! Estás en lo correcto, no lo eres ¡Yo lo soy! —chilló enojado— y creo que esta conversación se ha extendido lo suficiente! —añadió con un toque de finalidad.

—¡No, espera!

Pero era tarde, ella no pudo escuchar más nada porque él había colgado la línea. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono durante unos segundos antes de estallar en un ataque de risas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una vez que se recuperó, marcó su número. Esperó, con el teléfono en la oreja, una sonrisa suave todavía en sus labios hasta que él le respondió.

—Hola, habla el verdadero y único Patricio —respondió— ¿quién es?

Ella rodó los ojos en diversión ante sus palabras.

—Deberias saberlo, me tienes en tus contactos —le recordó.

—¿De verdad? —se oyó sorprendido—. Dejame chequearlo.

Oyó ruidos amortiguados como si él se hubiera sacado el teléfono de la oreja para mirar la pantalla.

—¡Mindy! Justo con quién quería hablar —dijo, un poco más alegre que antes pero todavía no lo suficiente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sonriendo tiernamente.

—Si, quería hablar contigo y te llame, pero un tipo diciendo ser Patricio me atendió en tu lugar —le informó, sonando realmente indignado, luego resopló— y ni siquiera se oía como un chico, para nada, los nervios de algunas personas...

—Bueno, estas hablando conmigo ahora Patricio, definitivamente —le aseguró.

Sus mejillas se encendieron, su nombre se oía muy agradable con su hipnótica voz.

No se le vino a la cabeza el hecho de que quien él creyó ser una persona haciéndose pasar por él mismo había dicho su nombre con el mismo tono de voz.

—Y no es que no este contenta de oír de ti, pero ¿no es un poco tarde para una llamada amistosa? —inquirió tratando de no sonar acusadora.

—Es bastante tarde, sí —reconoció el chico y se mordió el labio, inseguro de que decir—, lo siento, no quería molestarte, es que...

—¿Sí? —lo animó a hablar suavemente.

Lo oyó suspirar derrotado.

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y los gatos no son muy buenos habladores así que creí que podría charlar un rato contigo.

—Claro que puedes —dijo ella—. Adelante ¿qué pasa?

En su casa, el chico se relajó contra los cojines de su sofá con el teléfono en la oreja.

—Ha sido una noche agotadora —comenzó, suspirando cansado—. Algo sucedió con un querido amigo mío y no puedo dormir, estoy muy preocupado por él —confesó.

—Puedes decirme —lo animó ella.

Se sentó más derecha en su cama y descansó su espalda contra la cabecera, el sueño ya olvidado.

—¿Te acuerdas de Bob Esponja? ¿Pelo rubio, ojos azules, cocinero del Crustáceo?

Ella hizo un ruido de reconocimiento por su parte, y él continuó.

—Él... está herido —se tragó el nudo en la garganta al recordar el horrible estado de su amigo— alguien entró en su casa y lo atacó...

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el Hospital...**_

Arenita podía sentir sus párpados pesados, amenazando con caerse y hacer que se durmiera, podía sentir que le picaban los ojos, el cansancio se filtraba en sus huesos, haciéndolos pesar más de lo que deberían, haciéndola sentir como si su cuerpo fuera demasiado pesado para ella, como si no pudiera mantenerlo derecho sobre la silla.

Además de eso, los moretones que había adquirido en su pequeña y aterradora aventura habían comenzado a doler, realmente doler, después de que toda la adrenalina hubiera dejado de ser enviada desde su cerebro.

Ahora todo lo que podía sentir era dolor físico y un enorme agotamiento.

Los doctores le habían dado algunas pastillas para el dolor, y ella las había tomado, pero aún era temprano para que hicieran efecto.

Una amable enfermera le había ofrecido una habitación para que descansara, después de haber visto el estado en el que se encontraba, el cabello desordenado, las bolsas negras debajo de los ojos y el rastro de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, pero se había negado. No quería irse a dormir, estaba cansada, pero estaba segura de que si se iba a dormir sufriría con pesadillas, sobre esta noche, sobre esa terrorífica máscara, sobre Bob y todos los espantosos y angustiantes resultados que esa noche podría haber tenido.

Ella no necesitaba eso, menos en esos momentos, cuando él estaba dentro de la sala de cirugía, aún no fuera de peligro mortal. No quería apartarse de su lado, por temor a que algo sucediera mientras ella estaba lejos de él. Lo había estado antes y lo había encontrado golpeado y ensangrentado. No se iría de su lado otra vez si pudiera evitarlo.

Ella sí aceptó la oferta de usar uno de los baños para lavarse, y el cambio de ropa limpia que la mujer le había ofrecido para reemplazar su pijama manchada después de que ella rechazara su primera oferta.

Ahora ya no parecía una vagabunda, su cabello volvía a caer en suaves ondas, llevaba un conjunto de pantalones azul pálido y una camiseta de manga larga, que no olía nada como el pijama que había usado antes, sino a desinfectante y hospital, si eso era posible.

Ese pijama amarillo pastel estaba dentro de una bolsa de plástico junto a ella en una silla ahora. Tal vez la policía lo querría como evidencia o algo así, o tal vez ella simplemente no quería deshacerse de el.

Se removió en su asiento, impaciente, juntando sus manos temblorosas en su regazo mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el cartel que había en la pared frente a ella. Hablaba sobre una enfermedad levemente inofensiva y de temporada, de sus síntomas, el modo de contagio y como prevenirlo. Lo había leído tantas veces ya que podría prácticamente recitarlo de memoria palabra por palabra, así que su capacidad para entretenerla se había agotado. En una mesita cerca de las sillas de plástico había una pila de revistas de moda, artículos del hogar y cosas por el estilo, pero después de hojear una por unos minutos había vuelto a dejarla junto a las demás, el contenido vano y poco interesante para sus gustos no servía distraer su mente o hacer que el tiempo pareciera ir más rápido.

Ansiaba poder tener con ella sus notas y planos, eso habría podido entretenerla esas horas de incertidumbre. Nada podía hacerla relajarse y distenderse del mundo como ocupar su mente con trabajo.

Bueno, tal vez pensar en Bob, pero como estaban las cosas dentro de ese quirófano, eso exactamente no era recomendable.

Así que trabajo tendría que ser. O haber sido.

Lamentablemente, en la avalancha de cosas ocurriendo a su alrededor tan rápido y repentinamente, se había olvidado de su bolso y su ropa en la casa de Bob, había estado más preocupada por ir al hospital junto a él para que él no estuviera solo que ir a buscar sus cosas. Por muy importantes que fueran esos archivos y planos, la salud y la seguridad de Bob habían sido lo primero.

Como ella también había perdido su teléfono –el hombre lo había tenido la última vez que lo recordaba, pero de todos modos no había visto dónde lo había dejado, la policía también lo tomaría como evidencia, si el hombre no lo había roto y lo encontraban–, no podía llamar a Calamardo ni a Patricio para pedirles que le trajeran sus pertenencias, lamentablemente no recordaba sus números de teléfono.

Además, el hombre seguramente estaría ocupado lidiando con la policía y todo eso para que ella lo molestara con algo así. Patricio todavía debía de estar demasiado consternado para pedirle algo y, ¿cómo iba a llevar sus cosas al hospital en las primeras horas de la mañana? No había transporte público a estas horas, aunque Patricio podía conducir, no tenía automóvil, y ella no confiaba en que le prestaran el vehículo de alguien más, menos con este clima y en ese estado.

Entonces, para dejar de pensar demasiado en la cirugía, tenía que mantener su mente ocupada con algo más que cosas de trabajo por el momento.

Sintiéndose exhausta, Arenita se tronó el cuello por enésima vez esa noche, tratando de aliviar un poco el estrés de sus músculos cuando finalmente se abrieron las puertas dobles de vidrio. Ante el pequeño sonido, ella saltó de su silla, caminando rápida y ansiosamente hacia la cirujano de mediana edad que había sido la encargada de operar a su amigo. La mujer todavía tenía la gorra de médico cubriéndole la cabeza y parecía completamente exhausta, había sudor humedeciendo su frente, pero atisbó una expresión suave y aliviada en su rostro que la ayudó a tener algo de esperanza y a perder un poco el nudo que había sentido en su estómago toda la noche.

—¿Como le fue? —preguntó de inmediato, deteniéndose de pie frente la médico, incapaz de permanecer en la oscuridad por más tiempo.

—Logramos estabilizarlo después de algunas dificultades, quitarle la bala y reparar su cuerpo —respondió la mujer.

El nudo dentro de la boca de su estómago se disolvió rápidamente, y ella suspiró profundamente.

—Gracias al cielo —exhaló, su cuerpo visiblemente relajándose ante aquellas noticias—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora esta descansando, ten en cuenta que todo lo que atravesó lo dejó exhausto y su cuerpo se esta recuperando, así que estará dormido durante unas horas incluso después de que la anestesia se drene de su organismo —explicó la doctora—. Pero ya esta fuera de peligro, solo deberá seguir las indicaciones que le demos al marcharse y en poco tiempo volverá a ser el mismo.

—Me aseguraré de que siga todo al pie de la letra —prometió Arenita—. ¿Puedo verlo ahora? —preguntó, su voz más animada ahora que sabía que estaría bien con el tiempo.

—Lo siento, solo se permite la entrada a la familia en este momento.

La doctora suavizó su mirada cuando vio su reacción, o lo lamentaba genuinamente o practicó lo suficiente como para fingirlo.

Su esperanza se desinfló un poco por eso porque había estado esperando con un montón de nervios dentro de su pecho durante horas, pero no era llamada genio por nada. Había pensado en esto durante la última media hora, imaginando que algo así iba a suceder, por lo que había estado reflexionando sobre un plan que le daría un pase para verlo. No se sentía bien consigo misma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía encontrar nada mejor o menos vergonzoso para obtener lo que quería.

Esperaba que a Bob no le molestara esto una vez que despertara.

—Sus padres están en camino, un amigo suyo ya los ha llamado, todavía están a unas horas de distancia —explicó a la médico.

No era una mentira exactamente. Estaba segura de que Pat los había llamado ya, y los padres de Bob realmente lo amaban, así que estaba segura de que debían estar de camino aquí.

Luego respiró hondo y enderezó los hombros antes de volver a hablar.

—Yo soy su prometida —dijo, con el semblante lo más calmado posible.

Eso era una mentira, allí mismo. Habían confesado sus sentimientos el uno al otro apenas hace un par de horas, ni siquiera habían compartido un beso apropiado. Pero esta mujer no necesitaba saber eso, ¿verdad?

—Sé que todavía no es legal y oficial, pero eso me hace familia, la única que esta aquí por el momento —añadió para terminar de convencerla.

Ella miró fijamente a la médico, rogando por dentro que le creyera. La mujer dudó un instante, pero luego suspiró y asintió, derrotada o conmovida al ver la mirada determinada en sus ojos.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones le era indiferente mientras la respuesta fuera positiva.

—Por supuesto, una enfermera estará aquí pronto para llevarte a su habitación —le informó finalmente.

Arenita contuvo la necesidad de dejar ir una bocanada de aire que había estado conteniendo en alivio, no fuera a ser que eso la delatara, y se limitó a sonreirle cortésmente.

—Gracias.

Con eso, la mujer le deseó buena suerte y se marchó, dejándola para que tomará asiento y esperara.

Lo que hizo, ahora con menos ansiedad y con más esperanza.

Bob iba a estar bien, todo iba a estar bien. Él se quedaría unos días en el hospital para recuperarse y ella no se separaría de su lado hasta asegurarse de que estuviera en perfecto estado de nuevo. Entonces podrían hablar de lo sucedido esa noche, de lo que sentían y como procederían de ahí en adelante.

Aquello se oía agotador y como un montón de trabajo de ambas partes, pero lo valía.

La posibilidad de poder estar a su lado de la manera en que ella había deseado durante meses valía la pena.

Se permitió tranquilizarse y echarse hacia atrás en su asiento, cerrando sus ojos y exhalando profundamente, sus músculos cediendo y finalmente relajándose por completo, esperando a que la enfermera viniera a indicarle en que cuarto estaba para poder verlo otra vez. Jamás había pensado que alguna vez se habría sentido así, tan entusiasmada por algo que no fuera o estuviera relacionado con trabajo, pero ahí estaba, añorando poder volver a ver esos ojos azules tan llenos de vida o volver a besar esos labios –esperanzadoramente en mejores circunstancias y que esa vez ambas partes pudieran hacerlo de manera apropiada.

—¿Señorita Mejillas?

Levantó la mirada que había puesto en el opaco techo del pasillo y la dirigió a la enfermera que le habló. Resultó ser la misma que le había provisto de las ropas que ahora llevaba.

—Venga, sígame por aquí por favor.

De inmediato y sin que tuviera que aclarar para que, la científica se levantó de su silla y fue tras la mujer.

Siguió a la enfermera a través de una serie de pasillos y habitaciones hasta que llegaron a la que importaba para ella.

—Aquí está —anunció la mujer—, vamos, puedes entrar.

Sin perder el ritmo, tomó la invitación y entró en la habitación, traicionando su fortaleza solo por la forma en que se encontró a unos metros dentro de la habitación, mirando al chico dormido en la cama.

Su rostro aún retrataba los signos de la valentía que había mostrado siendo un rehén, pero su corte de labio había sido tratado, y se veía mucho menos pálido en las manchas inmaculadas de su piel. Su hombro donde la bala había impactado estaba vendado y ella pudo ver más vendajes envueltos alrededor de él debajo de la bata de hospital que llevaba puesta, pero de lo contrario parecía que iba a sobrevivir a esto.

"Por supuesto que lo hará", la parte lógica de su cerebro la reprendió, "la médico te dijo eso antes".

Pero contemplar la prueba con sus propios ojos la consoló y la tranquilizó mejor que las palabras.

Recuperándose de la conmoción de verlo conectado al monitor cardíaco y a la bolsa de suero, cayó en la silla junto a su cama, agarrando su mano entre las suyas tan pronto como estuvo a su alcance sin pensarlo.

Ahora estaba cálida, todo lo contrario a unas horas atrás, otra buena señal.

—Estoy aquí, Bob —susurró, inclinándose sobre él para apartar un mechón rubio rebelde que le había caído sobre el ojo izquierdo—. Ahora estarás bien, todo estará bien...

* * *

_**Horas antes, en una patrulla de policía...**_

Finalmente, alcanzaron la carretera principal, y el oficial más joven se relajó en su asiento. Cada vez estaban más cerca de la estación, pronto el criminal que llevaban sería encerrado para esperar su juicio y ellos ya no tendrían que soportar su silenciosa pero pesada y asfixiante presencia.

Sin embargo, mientras el muchacho celebraba la inminente llegada triunfal, el maleante tras él suprimía una mueca maligna.

Había llegado el momento.

—¡Oficiales! —llamó de repente, con su voz ronca.

Se deleitó en cómo el joven oficial se sorprendió por su inesperada llamada, casi jadeando y saltando de su asiento, con la mano colgando sobre su arma como si su solo tacto lo protegiera.

El mayor no reaccionó demasiado sobresaltado, pero pudo ver cómo sus manos se apretaban fuertemente alrededor del volante, con los dedos casi blancos por la fuerza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el conductor, manteniéndose calmado por el bien del chico a su lado, sus ojos mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor brevemente.

Lentamente, su boca se torció en esa enfermiza y viciosa mueca que sabía hacia la sangre de los que la recibían congelarse en sus venas, y levantó las manos, ahora libres de esposas, riéndose sombríamente al ver las expresiones de sorpresa y miedo en los rostros de los oficiales al darse cuenta que la bestia estaba suelta.

Sin aviso alguno, lanzó su fornido cuerpo contra una de las puertas, casi haciendo bambolear el vehículo, y el conductor por puro reflejo pisó los frenos de inmediato, pero al estar conduciendo por una carretera húmeda bajo una tormenta, el auto no frenó de inmediato sino que empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, deslizándose como un trompo sobre el pavimento con las ruedas chirriando en su esfuerzo por detenerse.

Mientras el conductor forcejeaba con el volante para volver a tener el vehículo bajo control, el más joven luchaba contra sus nervios y la torpeza de sus manos para desenfundar su arma del cinturón y usarla contra el criminal pero con su cuerpo sacudiéndose de un lado a otro debido a los tumbos que daba el vehículo estaba probando ser una tarea extremadamente difícil.

Afortunadamente tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto o de otra manera estaría cubierto de golpes.

En la parte trasera, el criminal consiguió forzar la cerradura de la puerta y abrirla, sonriendo con sorna hacia el par una última vez antes de lanzarse sin ningún cuidado hacia la carretera.

El cuerpo del hombre dio vueltas sobre el húmedo pavimento, con este cubriéndose el rostro y la cabeza con sus brazos para amortiguar los golpes recibidos, después de todo unos cuantos rasguños y moretones por la caída no harían ninguna diferencia para él.

El joven oficial de policía vio con horror el escape del maleante, todavía forcejeando para sacar su arma, pero ni siquiera logró hacer eso, pues la patrulla en la que iba terminó siendo impactada por un vehículo que venía en la dirección contraria. Esto hizo que diera vueltas tan velozmente que terminó por volcarse y deslizarse sobre el techo en el pavimento, dando un par más de giros sobre si misma antes de detenerse por completo.

Su cabeza se movió tanto que impactó con fuerza contra el vidrio de la ventanilla, abriéndole un tajo en una de sus sienes y dejándolo en un estado de inconsciencia inmediato.

El mundo de Chester se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, fue por una fuerte patada enviada a sus costillas con una bota con punta de metal. Él gruñó, luchando por abrir los ojos, sintiendo que le dolía la cabeza como si se hubiera abierto, sintiendo que su ropa se aferraba a su cuerpo, empapada, la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre él, fría y punzante. Intentó moverse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Él se estremeció.

Otra patada. Más fuerte esta vez.

—Despierta —ordenó una voz ronca, masculina y conocida pero que su enlodado cerebro aún no podía deducir de donde.

Todavía deslumbrado y con demasiado dolor para desobedecer o cuestionar más la voz, hizo como le fue ordenado.

Parpadeó antes de abrir los ojos, mirando hacia arriba, la mente todavía en una neblina, la visión borrosa. Entrecerró los ojos, levantó un brazo y se frotó los ojos.

Un cuerpo enorme y amenazante se elevaba sobre él, con el pie levantado, listo para ser descendido nuevamente contra su costado.

Su mente tardó un poco para comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego sus ojos siguieron uno de los brazos y en la mano vio una pistola.

Su pistola.

Porque era un oficial de policía.

Y había estado en un accidente automovilístico.

Luego reconoció esa figura y jadeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por sobre la lluvia rugiente.

Instintivamente, su mano se dirigió a su cinturón en busca de su arma, casi rodando los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a estar alli. Entonces miró a su alrededor desesperado, pero no pudo ver al oficial Miller en ninguna parte. O el auto.

Lo último que recordaba era estar dentro de la patrulla fuera de control, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto e incapaz de detener al criminal ahora de pie junto a él.

El chico trató de levantarse posando sus raspadas manos y sus rodillas en el frío suelo para impulsarse hacia arriba, sus músculos quejándose por el esfuerzo, pero un pie calzado con una pesada bota se posó en la mitad de su espalda e hizo fuerza hacia abajo con violencia, haciéndolo caer de boca al encharcado suelo nuevamente, gimiendo de dolor y perdiendo las fuerzas para volver a intentarlo.

Otra patada fue dirigida a sus costillas, tan feroz que lo hizo girarse y quedar sobre su espalda.

Todavía gimiendo de dolor, trató de alejarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer todo lo posible para comenzar a moverse, la bota volvió a caer sobre él. Esta vez le golpeó el estómago con fuerza. Lloró de dolor y se arqueó un poco, escupiendo más sangre de la boca.

La bota retrocedió y estaba a punto de respirar para recuperarse cuando cayó otra vez, esta vez en su mano.

Algo se quebró y el joven aulló en agonía. La bota siguió ejerciendo presión sobre los dedos rotos, provocando más sonidos de huesos rompiéndose. El chico siguió gritando. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero fueron solo unos segundos, la presión fue eliminada.

—Lloron —una voz que había escuchado solo una vez, pero había quedado impresa en sus recuerdos, se burló de él.

Él gimió, trayendo su brazo hacia él y acunando su mano rota.

—Dime, ¿a qué hospital fue llevado ese otro chico? —la voz del hombre exigió.

Chester apretó los labios, manteniendo la boca cerrada, sus ojos mirando desafiante al hombre a través de una cortina de lágrimas.

La bota fue bajada nuevamente hacia su pierna. Chester se mordió los labios para evitar llorar en voz alta. La bota se levantó y cayó de nuevo sobre su pierna, más fuerte que la última vez. Otro ruido crujiente y repugnante fue oído. Otro hueso roto. Otro aullido de dolor total salió de su garganta.

El hombre le sonrió brutalmente al muchacho mientras presionaba más contra la pierna recientemente rota, empeorando el dolor y el daño, riéndose cruelmente de los gritos de dolor del joven.

—Oficial de policía ¡seguro! —él resopló.

Luego levantó la mano que sostenía el arma que había robado del joven y apuntó a su rostro contorsionándose de dolor, su risa apagándose.

—Responde a la maldita pregunta si no quieres una bala dentro de ti —pronunció en voz baja y demasiado tranquila.

—Ve ... —batalló para que las palabras salieran— vete... al infierno.

Una risa retumbante fue todo lo que logró sacar como respuesta del hombre.

—Tratando de actuar audaz y valiente, ¿no? —chasqueó la lengua, sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado—. Ya tuve suficiente de eso por esta noche.

Sin previo aviso, el hombre apuntó el arma a su otra pierna y disparó sin dudarlo.

El sonido de la bala casi lo ensordeció. Un dolor candente estalló sobre él. Otra ronda de gritos desgarradores salió de su boca cuando la bala atravesó su carne y la rasgó. Sintió que la sangre comenzaba a salir del agujero, cálida y nauseabunda sobre su helada piel.

Se retorció de dolor en el suelo, mordiéndose los labios de forma dolorosa para evitar que los gritos salieran de su boca, emitiendo desgarradores sonidos sordos mientras se agitaba como un pez fuera del agua.

De repente, sintió el cañón del arma ahora caliente presionar contra su mejilla y detuvo su cuerpo oscilante de inmediato, abriendo los ojos nuevamente, congelado en su lugar.

—La próxima irá a tu pie —lo amenazó el hombre—, y la siguiente a tu otra mano, luego tu otro pie, y así.

Bajó la punta de la pistola hacia su pecho.

—Voy a llenarte de balas de ser necesario si no me contestas.

Chester gimió de nuevo, sintiendo otra oleada de gruesas lágrimas rápidamente dejando sus ojos, mezclándose con la lluvia y la sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

El cañón caliente presionó más fuerte contra su piel, casi dolorosamente, luego dejó su pecho y apuntó a su pie izquierdo.

Oyó el clic del arma al ser accionada.

—Hospital general —murmuró de repente a través de su insoportable dolor.

Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo un gruñido de incomodidad. Sintió que el otro hombre se inclinaba sobre él y se atrevió a abrir los ojos a medias.

—Alza la voz —demandó el hombre.

Chester tragó saliva, mirando desesperanzadoramente a esos ojos furiosos, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar como una hoja bajo esa mirada inquebrantable y loca.

—Hospital... General —repitió, sintiéndose disgustado consigo mismo—, de Fondo de Bikini.

La culpa lo llenó y casi reemplazó el dolor ante la espeluznante sonrisa que el hombre le envió, provocándole náuseas.

Otra persona iba a estar sufriendo las cosas que estaba sufriendo ahora. Uno que ya había sobrevivido una vez. Solo que esta vez el tipo probablemente no iba a sobrevivir, no en su estado actual. Y todo iba a ser culpa suya, porque no había sido lo suficientemente valiente, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear más.

Era tan cobarde.

—¿Ves? Todo es más fácil cuando cooperas —dijo el hombre, su enorme mano ahuecando su mejilla, lo que provocó otra oleada de náuseas sobre el muchacho—. Gracias por tu ayuda... —revisó la placa de identificación en su uniforme— Oficial Brown —escupió despectivamente.

Más lágrimas dejaron sus ojos, esta vez por vergüenza y odio a sí mismo.

—Lástima que desprecie a los cobardes —agregó, su voz se volvió más fría y oscura.

Los ojos de Chester se abrieron de par en par, el tipo fortaleció la presión de sus dedos que ahuecaban su mejilla, como garras que intentaban clavarse a su piel. Sus ojos oscuros comenzaron a temblar con un brillo enfermizo.

De repente, la cabeza de Chester fue levantada y traída de vuelta al suelo, rápidamente, la parte posterior de su cabeza golpeó el duro pavimento con un ruido sordo seguido de un crack y una ola de dolor candente.

Y su mundo se oscureció de nuevo.

El hombre siguió sosteniendo la cara del muchacho mientras la sangre comenzaba a acumularse alrededor de su cabeza. Luego lo soltó y esta cayó de lado.

En silencio, con su mirada puesta en el cuerpo inerte del joven oficial, se puso de pie y se guardó el arma reglamentaria del muchacho, luego alzó su mirada al cielo relampagueante.

El hombre cerró los ojos, aspirando el húmedo aire hondamente, deleitándose con la frialdad del agua de lluvia golpeándolo en el rostro y lavando la sangre seca de sus heridas. De nuevo era libre, libre para seguir con su vida de delincuencia y maldad.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, endurecidos y decididos.

Sí, iba a huir de allí de inmediato, pero aún quedaba un cabo suelto por atar. Un cabo rubio y más valiente y terco de lo que había pensado en un principio. El contrato por conseguir esa dichosa receta de seguro ya había expirado después de su vergonzosa falla, pero el dinero que pudiera sacar de ello no era lo que realmente le importaba. Él en serio amaba ese trabajo, nunca se había cruzado con nadie capaz de aguantar tanto y se enorgullecía de ser tan eficaz y de imponer tanto respeto y temor.

Hasta esta maldita noche.

El mocoso rubio y su amiguita no sólo lo habían vencido, de una manera, lo habían humillado. Se habían burlado de él. Y él no podía dejarlos salirse con la suya.

Apretando los puños tanto que se le volvieron blancos, juró que iba a vengarse de ellos.

Y gracias a lo que había conseguido obtener del novato, sabía exactamente donde encontrarlos.

Una tétrica y trastornada mueca torció su boca en una sonrisa maniática.

Dennis, el asesino, iba a vengarse.

* * *

**Con tanto suspenso y tantas tramas esto ya parece telenovela turca xD tengo que dejar de ver tantas de esas.**

**Así que ya sabemos quien era el intruso, aunque supongo que muchos ya se lo imaginaban ¿Recuerdan cómo trató de exterminar a Bob y Patricio dos veces en una película para niños? Que buena infancia :'v**

**Espero que mi versión de Dennis le haga justicia al personaje.**

**Y un poco de Pat/Mindy porque me encanta la idea de esa pareja y no me pude resistir n_n ojalá la conversación por teléfono haya quedado bien, ya mencioné que me cuesta escribir a Patricio? :v Y queda claro que si bien para este fic los eventos de la película no sucedieron, ellos si se conocen.**

**En fin, ¿cómo seguirá todo? ¿Despertará Bob en algún momento? ¿Qué planea ahora Dennis? ¿Cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia?**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**See Ya.**

**H. C.**

**P.D.: f en el chat por Chester :'v xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí Haruka, cumpliendo con la orden de nuestro gobierno de mantenernos en aislamiento social obligatorio, como todos deberían estar haciendo en mi país, pero ... (suspiro profundo y frustrado) no todos lo están haciendo, lamentablemente...así que si alguno de ustedes vive donde se dan las mismas órdenes, por favor escuchen, no subestimen la seriedad del asunto, también es por su propio bien.**

**Teniendo eso fuera de mi sistema, mil disculpas por mi larga ausencia, pero no estaba segura de como continuar. Ya tengo exactamente claro como va a terminar, lo que me cuesta es que el hilo de la historia vaya acorde a lo que quiero :v, de hecho luché MUCHO con mi cerebro para editar este capítulo en particular porque tenía muchas ideas y capítulos preescritos como opciones y estaba dividida entre uno de esos o este...**

**Pero finalmente decidí la forma en que esto continuará y he aquí el resultado ¡así que disfrutenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera dueña del show, estaría pasando el encierro de manera muy diferente.**

**Here We Go...**

Harold bostezó por lo que le pareció la enésima vez esa noche. Llevaba un par de horas conduciendo bajo la fiera tormenta, siendo llevado y mantenido por el poder de una taza de café barato de una gasolinera a mitad de camino poco antes de dejar las afueras de la ciudad en la que él y su esposa vivían y manteniéndose alerta gracias a la radio que iba oyendo para que el viaje no se le hiciera tan agobiante.

Iba más lento que de costumbre, más bajo que la velocidad límite, debido a que había oído por la radio que un par de conductores habían sufrido accidentes por no seguir las normas de seguridad. Y si bien él estaba deseoso de llegar a Fondo de Bikini para ver por fin a su hijo, era consciente que para ello debía de estar saludable y en una sola pieza.

Su esposa ya tenía un calvario del que ocuparse como para que un descuido de su parte los metiera en otro.

Eso no hacia que el viaje se le hiciera menos interminable.

Margaret iba dormida en el asiento del acompañante, cubierta por su chaqueta. Se había pasado la mayor parte del trayecto afligida, lamentándose y llorando por su hijo en voz baja hasta finalmente ser vencida por el agotamiento y la tristeza a mitad de camino. Él había preferido dejarla que descansara, pues una vez que llegaran al hospital, ella necesitaría de todas sus energías, aunque sabía que en cuanto viera a Bob, volvería a soltar aún más lágrimas que antes.

Finalmente, alcanzaron la ciudad y fueron adentrándose entre el laberinto de calles que no estaban cerradas o intransitables, hasta llegar a los suburbios y llegar a vecindario de su hijo. A lejos alcanzó a distinguir las luces de la policía, que destacaba en la oscuridad que rodeaba al resto de la calle.

Despacio, dirigió su vehículo hasta estacionarlo frente a la casa de Patricio y apagó el motor.

—Cariño —la llamó suavemente, sacudiéndola del hombro con cuidado.

Ella se removió en el asiento, balbuceando algo ininteligible antes de abrir lentamente los ojos y bostezar, enderezándose y estirándose en su lugar.

Sus ojos parpadearon con pesadez y miraron a su alrededor un momento antes de que la realidad y todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido volvieran a su mente, haciéndole recordar porque estaba en su auto en plena noche en una ciudad que no era la suya.

—¡¿Llegamos al hospital?!

Margaret no esperó por su respuesta y trató de abrir la puerta para salir del vehículo sin siquiera asegurarse de que fuera así ni ponerse un abrigo, pero su esposo la tomó del brazo para evitar que saliera corriendo sin rumbo.

—No, querida —explicó suavemente a una todavía somnolienta Margaret— recién llegamos a casa de Patricio, íbamos a recogerlo ¿recuerdas?

La mujer asintió, frotándose los ojos para apartar el sueño. Entonces las palabras de su esposo se hicieron eco y ella alzó la mirada, ahora más alerta, y miró por sobre su hombro hacia la ventana y más allá, a donde podía ver las luces parpadeantes de las patrullas policiales y las luces intermitentes de las linternas de los investigadores deambulando por el lugar.

El rostro de Margaret se derrumbó en tristeza, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Si antes había resguardado la pequeña esperanza de que todo eso no fuera más que una pesadilla o un malentendido, aquella vista terminó por convertir esa esperanza en añicos.

Harold, dándose cuenta que su esposa estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la hizo que lo mirara.

—¿Por qué no te encargas de buscar a Patricio mientras yo veo que puedo llevar de la casa para Bob al hospital? —sugirió para que su atención estuviera en él y no en lo que sucedía afuera—. Nuestro hijo de seguro necesitara algo de ropa, y alguien tiene que hablar con la policía por él...

Margaret tragó saliva, secándose los ojos antes de que las lágrimas se le escaparan. Sabía lo que su esposo estaba haciendo, y estaba agradecida de que tratara de tranquilizarla y mantenerla ocupada con otra cosa para que no tuviera que poner un pie en casa de su hijo, no al menos hasta asegurarse que este estuviera bien y fuera de peligro.

Sabía que si llegaba a ver algo de sangre, aunque le dijeran que no era de su hijo, entraría en pánico y sufriría una crisis nerviosa. Prefería evitar ese lugar por el momento.

Asintió en silencio, y su esposo le dio un cariñoso apretón en los hombros acompañado de una suave sonrisa de ánimo antes de dejarla ir y destrabar las puertas del auto.

Antes de salir, tomó el paraguas que traía en los asientos traseros. Abrió la puerta y lo abrió afuera para cubrirse de la lluvia, saliendo del vehículo y cerrando la puerta. Dio la vuelta y abrió entonces la puerta del lado de su esposa, quien salió también resguardándose con el paraguas que ahora los cubría a ambos.

Juntos se dirigieron primero a casa de Patricio.

Harold tocó a la puerta, y oyeron ruido y pasos poco antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Fueron recibidos por el muchacho que había sido amigo de su hijo la mayor parte de su vida, y Margaret dio un jadeo de sorpresa y pena al ver el deplorable estado del muchacho, tan diferente de lo que recordaban.

Patricio estaba aún enfundado en su pijama, totalmente empapado y embarrado en la botamanga del pantalón. Su cabello estaba humedecido y se apelmazaba en su frente y cuello. Tenía profundas ojeras y los ojos hinchados de llorar, pero al ver que se trataba de la pareja, una sonrisa pequeña alcanzó sus labios.

—Señor y Señora Pantalones Cuadrados, hola —saludó con menos energía de la que era común.

—Maggie y Harold esta bien, querido —lo corrigió la madre de su amigo, suavizando su semblante al ver el estado del chico.

Era obvio que los hechos recientes le habían afectado mucho, igual o tal vez más que a ellos, y no podía menos que sentir empatia por él.

—Vinimos a buscarte para ir a ver como esta todo con Bob —le recordó el padre de su amigo.

—Oh, cierto, esperen, iré por un abrigo.

El chico se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de una chaqueta o algo, pero Margaret lo detuvo.

—Patricio, no puedes salir afuera en esas fachas, tienes que cambiarte o te dará un resfriado —comentó con preocupación, caminando hacia adentro de la casa del muchacho.

El chico frunció el ceño, mirando hacia abajo a su aspecto, haciendo una mueca al ver que su estado no era el mejor. Y ahora que la señora, Maggie, lo mencionaba, por fin fue consciente del frío que le calaba los huesos y del ligero temblor que le recorría el cuerpo.

—Sí, tiene razón, con todo...olvidé por completo cambiarme de ropa —reconoció apenado.

Margaret le dedicó una sonrisa maternal, ahuecando su mejilla con su mano.

—Esta bien cariño, dejame que te ayude a buscar ropa adecuada mientras tú te secas —ofreció.

Patricio dudó un poco de aceptar, pues de verdad estaba ansioso de ir a ver a su amigo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien y no quería retrasarlos.

—No es necesario, estaré bien así —trató de negarse.

—De ninguna manera —insistió la mujer con firmeza pero con cariño—. Puedes enfermarte por salir así con este clima, además, estoy segura de que al despertar, Bob querrá saber de ti, y no podría verte si enfermas y tienes que hacer reposo.

El jovencito bajó la mirada, pensando en lo que Margaret había dicho. Finalmente aceptó.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, entonces volveré por ustedes en cuanto estés listo, muchacho —anunció Harold, luego levantó el pulgar y señaló sobre su hombro tras él hacia la casa de su hijo—. Iré a ver que puede necesitar la policía y buscar algo de ropa para Bob.

—Te esperamos.

Con eso, Harold se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la bulliciosa casa de su hijo.

* * *

Mientras Patricio terminaba de secarse en su baño, Margaret fue a su cuarto y revisó su armario, que como se lo esperaba tenía adentro la ropa guardada en bultos y algo apestosa, como si la hubiese metido allí como venía después de usarla varías veces. Desde pequeño ella había intentado inculcar en el chico algo de orden y limpieza, pero no había habido caso, los hábitos de Patricio eran difíciles de romper. Había esperado que al menos la compañía de su hijo le sirviera de ejemplo, pero aún así Patricio siguió siendo desordenado y despreocupado durante años.

Excepto en las ocasiones en las que se quedaba a dormir en su casa, ahí sí le obedecía y trataba de ser ordenado...o lo más ordenado posible tratándose de él.

Sonriendo distraída y penosamente por ciertos recuerdos de la infancia de su hijo, se puso a revisar entre la pila de ropa hasta encontrar algo que no oliera tan desagradable y estuviera en buen estado. Se decidió por una camiseta manga larga verde oscura y joggins negros, y encima una chaqueta con capucha lo suficientemente gruesa para el clima que estaban atravesando.

Dejó la ropa encima de su cama —deshecha, por supuesto–, y fue al baño, llamando a la puerta para avisarle que tenía ropa lista en su habitación. Luego de eso, se encaminó a la cocina a esperar, pero empezó a sentirse ansiosa e, incapaz de quedarse quieta por temor de que sus pensamientos empezaran a girar fuera de control y a provocarle una crisis, decidió buscar entre la alacena por algo que hacer.

Divisando una caja de té casi vacía al fondo de una pila de latas de picadillo, vino a su mente la imagen del muchacho de pelo rosado temblando de frío. Quizás prepararle una bebida caliente ayudaría a que entrara en calor y de paso la mantendría ocupada lo suficiente para no pensar en que estado encontraría a su hijo.

Tomo un saco de té y una taza, luego encendió la hornalla y colocó el agua. Mientras esperaba, pasó el tiempo ordenando un poco la cocina porque al igual que el resto de la casa, estaba en completo desorden.

* * *

En cuanto Harold se hubo acercado a la cinta amarilla que marcaba la escena de un crimen, un policía se le acercó y lo detuvo, inquiriendo de inmediato quien era y que hacía allí.

—Me llamo Harold Pantalones Cuadrados —metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó su identificación para demostrarle al oficial que decía la verdad.

Este la tomó de su mano y le dio una mirada.

—Esta es la casa de mi hijo, Bob —continuó explicando—. Su amigo nos llamó a mi esposa y a mi por teléfono hace un par de horas para avisarnos de lo ocurrido, sé que ahora esta en el hospital, pero esperaba poder pasar a buscar algunas de sus cosas, como identificación y algo de ropa...

Mientras hablaba, el policía se encargó de chequear sus datos. Los demás criminalistas ya le habían revelado la identidad del joven herido, y esta coincidía con el parentesco que el hombre aseguraba tener con el muchacho.

Aún así, no podía dejarlo pasar sin el consentimiento del detective a cargo, así que disculpándose con el hombre, sacó su radio para comunicarse y se apartó un poco.

Mientras tanto, Harold permaneció frente a la cinta, aguardando que le dieran permiso con algo de impaciencia. En situaciones normales, era conocido por ser un hombre respetuoso y apacible, pero esta situación distaba de ser normal, y estaba tomando cada gramo de su autocontrol no simplemente alzar la cinta y entrar a la casa de su hijo sin importarle quien se le interpusiera en el camino.

Para no seguir alimentando esa idea que solo entorpecería el trabajo de los investigadores, el hombre sacó su teléfono y buscó el nombre de su jefe entre sus contactos, para enviarle un breve mensaje explicándole la situación. Era muy tarde como para que lo viera y le respondiera algo, pero solo necesitaba avisar, ya cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas hablaría con él y le explicaría todo en detalle.

—¿Señor Pantalones Cuadrados?

Alzó la mirada de su teléfono y se encontró con un hombre adulto pero unos años menor que él, que ya había visto en diferentes ocasiones.

Se trataba del vecino de Bob, Calamardo.

Este venía desde adentro de la casa de su hijo, vistiendo un sobretodo gris y luciendo agotado.

—Oh, hola, Calamardo ¿verdad? —saludó mientras verificaba la información que recordaba, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo.

El hombre asintió, extendiendo su mano más allá de la cinta amarilla para estrechar la suya.

—Oí ahí dentro a uno de los policías decir que había un hombre que decía ser el padre de Bob —dijo para explicar porque había salido.

—Sí, mi esposa y yo vinimos a buscar algunas pertenecías de nuestro hijo —aclaró —. Ella esta con Patricio en su casa, no estaba lista para pasar por aquí...

Calamardo asintió y entonces alzó la cinta y le hizo una seña para indicarle que podía pasar. Más allá, el policía parecía haber comprobado que su información era verídica porque no hizo movimiento alguno para impedirles que avanzaran.

Harold fue detrás del otro hombre, y una vez afuera de la puerta, dejó su paraguas a un lado y entró.

Adentro vio vidrios rotos, y todavía había oficiales de la ley rondando, que lo saludaron de manera solemne con un asentimiento de cabeza. Había algunos en la cocina que parecían estar todavía procesando la escena o algo así, no tenía mucha idea de como trabajaban en casos como este, no tenía más conocimiento de ello más allá del que había adquirido por los shows de televisión que los retrataban, pero sabía que eso distaba mucho de la realidad de todas maneras.

No había más luz que la de las linternas y la de las bombillas de la sala y la cocina gracias a un grupo electrógeno que había sido puesto para poder ver y recolectar mejor la evidencia. Gracias a ello fue que pudo divisar el estado del piso en ese cuarto en particular.

El olor a sangre podía distinguirse desde la mitad de la sala, y si eso no había sido suficiente para retorcerle el estómago, la vista si que lo fue, y se agradeció haber dejado a Margaret atrás y alejada de la escena, porque si no había sufrido una crisis nerviosa todavía, eso de seguro le provocaría una que la llevaría al hospital al igual que su hijo.

Sintió sus ojos picar de solo imaginarse lo que su hijo pudo haber sufrido, y se mordió la lengua para no dar un alarido de pena. Patricio no se había explayado mucho al explicarles la situación, solo les había dado una reseña breve, que Bob había sido asaltado y recibido un disparo, nada más. Y ahora que lo pensaba, fue algo inteligente de su parte –aunque tratándose de Patricio seguramente no había sido intencional–, pues Margaret ya estaba lo suficientemente compungida como para que también le revelaran que Bob también había sido torturado de manera vil.

Casi podía imaginarse la grotesca escena que pudo haber tenido lugar, su hijo amarrado a aquella silla, cubierto de hematomas y sangre, solo y temblando de miedo a merced de un monstruo terrible.

Un temblor involuntario lo sacudió hasta los huesos cuando sus ojos se posaron en las salpicaduras de sangre coagulándose bajo la silla.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y lo guió a un lado y lejos de aquella brutal escena de terror hacia las escaleras, y con su mirada permaneciendo unos instantes más puesta allí, se dejó llevar.

* * *

Calamardo ya había llamado a Don Cangrejo para explicarle la situación, y este había reaccionado casi echándose a llorar al recibir la noticia, sorprendiendo un poco a su empleado más antiguo. Este sabía que el dueño del restaurante tenía en alta estima al muchacho a pesar de algunas irregularidades en su contrato y esas cosas, pero no se había imaginado que el lazo con el chico llegara a ser casi comparable al de padre e hijo, aunque después de pensarlo bien, tenía algo de lógica, Don Cangrejo solo tenía una hija a la que amaba pero que no compartía los mismos intereses que su padre. En cambio, el muchacho respetaba mucho a su jefe y era a quien recurría por consejos y cosas así debido a que se trataba de la figura paterna más cercana –y dispuesta a brindarle ayuda– que tenía, ya que sus padres vivían en otra parte.

Así que podía llegar a entender la repentina reacción del hombre.

No había necesidad de que Eugenio fuera hasta allí, Calamardo había sido 'dejado a cargo' de los asuntos –por así decirlo–, mientras tanto, y en el hospital solo dejarían pasar a los familiares las primeras horas, según como saliera todo, así que lo único que el hombre podía hacer era ver como arreglaría los asuntos en el trabajo, sorprendentemente decidiendo que no abriría al día siguiente.

Calamardo tuvo que recordarse con algo de verguenza de sí mismo que debía dejar de formarse opiniones de las personas sin conocerlas a fondo primero, que ciertas circunstancias podían sacar a relucir lo mejor, lo peor o las debilidades de algunas personas. Por ejemplo, Bob podía parecer un debilucho ratón asustadizo, pero se había enfrentado a un monstruo para proteger a la chica que amaba; Arenita era una mujer fuerte y de nervios de acero, y sin embargo todavía recordaba lo frágil y deshecha que se había sentido en sus brazos mientras sollozaba afligida por el estado de Bob; Patricio era distraído y despreocupado pero había caído presa de la desesperación y el miedo al ver a su mejor amigo inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Incluso él podía ser gruñón y quejoso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había dejado eso de lado para consolar a dos personas y ofrecer su ayuda en lo que pudiera a la policía.

Así que Eugenio podía ser tacaño y codicioso, pero también tenía un corazón que ahora estaba penando por el jovencito por el que sentía el mismo afecto que por un hijo y que superaba un poco su amor por el dinero.

Luego de esa conversación, había estado rondando la casa, contestando preguntas de los policías acerca de su parte en los acontecimientos y sobre su vecino. Fue entonces que hubo oído que había un hombre afuera clamando ser el padre de la víctima, decidiendo salir a verificarlo.

No fue difícil hacer la conexión, aunque el cabello del hombre ya no fuera igual de amarillo, abundante y brillante que el de Bob y las facciones tuvieran ciertas diferencias como el color de ojos que seguramente había heredado de su madre, cualquiera sabría que eran padre e hijo. Además, ya lo había visto en un par de ocasiones, así que lo reconoció de inmediato.

Hizo lo propio y fue a recibirlo, haciéndolo pasar y guiándolo al interior de la casa.

Aunque si tuvo ganas de golpearse al olvidar que había sido Patricio el encargado de llamarlo y que seguramente no le había explicado en detalle que había ocurrido exactamente, por no tener toda la información más que por no querer hacerlo. Debería de haberlo advertido de lo que vería una vez en el interior antes de hacerlo pasar, pero en ese momento no lo había pensado, dando por hecho que el hombre ya estaba al tanto.

Pero al parecer no lo estaba.

Lo pudo percibir por el horror impreso en el rostro del hombre al cruzar la sala y detenerse en el umbral de la cocina. Se tuvo que recordar que Bob, que para él no era más que un vecino y colega de trabajo un poco irritante, era SU hijo. Si no había podido imaginarse lo terrible que toda aquella experiencia debía estar siendo para sus amigos, menos lo desgarrador que era para sus progenitores, las personas que lo habían visto crecer, cuidado y educado.

No era muy bueno consolando a otras personas, y aunque a Arenita había podido aunque fuera abrazarla, no era tan cercano a este sujeto como al trio de amigos, que tampoco era la gran cosa. Y no podía decir el básico: "Lo siento" porque sería estúpido y poco útil.

Así que optó por ser más práctico y hacer lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano.

Apartarlo sin palabras de esa escena de horror y guiarlo hacia el lugar donde debía dirigirse.

Subieron en silencio las escaleras hasta la habitación del muchacho. En el cuarto había más personas, y estaba desordenado y parecía como si una lucha hubiera tenido lugar, pero Harold no se detuvo a apreciarlo. No quería pasar más tiempo del necesario allí, quería acabar con eso y salir velozmente para ir al lado de su hijo, así que rápidamente explicó a los oficiales quien era y a que venía. Después de tener el pase libre, fue a los cajones de la mesita y buscó entre las pertenencias de su hijo, tomando con él algunos papeles y su billetera con su identificación de mano de uno de los criminalistas. También revisó el armario y sacó un bolso en el que metió algunas pocas prendas que su muchacho necesitaría mientras estuviera confinado a un cuarto de hospital –Harold tenía que pensar positivo y repetirse que su hijo iba a salir bien de esta, por su propio bien y por el de su esposa–.

Al terminar, les dio las gracias y bajó de nuevo a la sala.

Antes de salir de la casa, se detuvo en mitad de la sala cuando un investigador lo llamó para darle más detalles del trabajo que estaban haciendo e intercambiar números por cualquier eventualidad y para tener a los familiares de la víctima al tanto del caso.

Con una última mirada a la silla a la que su hijo había sido atado, se dirigió a la salida.

—Muchas gracias por estar aquí para mi muchacho —dijo Harold al otro hombre que lo había acompañado mientras recogía su paraguas—. Es bueno saber que cuenta con gente dispuesta a ayudarlo en momentos tan turbulentos.

Calamardo dio un asentamiento de cabeza a las palabras del hombre.

—Si usted y su esposa necesitan algo más, solo avisenme —se ofreció.

Harold asintió, le dio una sonrisa amable que no alcanzó sus ojos y se dio la vuelta, marchando de regreso a casa de Patricio.

* * *

Patricio salió del baño y rápido se vistió con el atuendo que la madre de Bob le había dejado preparado sobre su cama. Entonces siguió el ruido de losa y la tenue luz de una vela hasta la cocina, donde fue recibido por una taza de té humeante sobre la encimera y la Señora Pantalones Cuadrados secando con un paño unos platos que él recordaba haber dejado escurriendo en el fregadero para lavarlos en algún futuro cercano pero ahora lucían prístinos y siendo apilados ordenadamente en su lugar.

Bajó la mirada algo apenado. Sabía de sobra lo importante que era para la madre de su amigo el orden y la limpieza, así que con el tiempo había aprendido a hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para que su hogar no pareciera un chiquero en las contadas ocasiones que el matrimonio pasaba por su casa, pero con todo lo ocurrido, se había olvidado completamente de aunque fuera ordenar un poco su sala.

—No tenía que molestarse —dijo para anunciarse, entrando a la cocina.

Margaret, que tenía la mirada puesta en una mancha de grasa en la pared y cuya mente estaba repasando una y mil maneras de quitarla, se despertó de su trance y miró en la dirección en la que venía el muchacho, ahora con una apariencia mucho más arreglada y saludable.

Ella le sonrió de forma maternal.

—No es nada, querido —dijo despreocupada, acomodando el último plato en la fila—. Me ayuda tener algo en que ocupar la mente que no sea...

La incertidumbre de no saber como estaba Bob. El pelirosado asintió quedamente, tomando asiento frente a la mesa.

—Es para ti —señaló Margaret a la taza, cambiando de tema—, supuse que una bebida caliente te haría bien.

—Gracias.

Patricio tomó la taza entre sus manos, sintiendo el calor extenderse y subir por sus brazos. Después de acercar la taza y dejar que el cálido vapor acariciara su rostro, el chico le dio un largo sorbo, sintiendo como el frío del ambiente se retraía un poco a medida que el líquido bajaba por su garganta.

—Vi a Gary durmiendo en una pila de ropa —comentó Margaret, tomando asiento junto a él en la mesa.

Patricio asintió a sus palabras mientras sorbía el té.

—Lo traje conmigo porque se veía muy asustado, y le di de comer así que debe estar lleno —explicó luego de colocar la taza medio vacía en la mesa y secarse los labios con la manga de su chaqueta.

Margaret tuvo la necesidad de regañarlo por ese gesto pero se contuvo.

—Imaginé que Bob no querría que nada malo le pasara —continuó el chico, enrollando los dedos alrededor de la taza.

Todavía conservaba algo de calor y eso lo relajaba y confortaba bastante.

—Había mucha gente desconocida y corría el riesgo de salirse de la casa, y con la tormenta tal vez se perdería... —añadió.

Recordaba lo decaído que había estado su amigo esa vez que perdió a su mascota.

—Pues hiciste muy bien —lo elogió Margaret—, lo noté más tranquilo, no parece que quiera ir a ninguna parte —agregó con una sonrisa.

Patricio le devolvió el gesto alzando un poco la mirada, aunque no con mucho ánimo exactamente. Todavía estaba inquieto y preocupado por Bob, aunque conversar con Mindy había ayudado a quitarse algo de la carga emocional que llevaba.

Por cierto, habían quedado en verse pronto en la semana, y en seguir hablando por mensaje. Así que entre todo lo malo ocurriendo a su alrededor, algo bueno había pasado.

Y aún así, su corazón seguía algo aplastado por no saber el destino de su amigo.

Y para ser honesto, todavía se sentía algo inseguro y dudoso de ir a verlo, no porque no quisiera sino porque temía que fuera lo que iba a encontrarse cuando lo viera por fin.

Margaret, notando el cambio de humor en el semblante del chico, de estar tranquilo a tener el rostro ensombrecido y angustiado, lo tomó de las manos cariñosamente.

—Todo va a estar bien —le aseguró, aunque ella misma tenía sus dudas, no podía desalentar al muchacho, además que ella necesitaba oírlo también—, si algo no hubiera salido como debía, ya nos habríamos enterado —lo consoló, y por extensión, a ella misma—. Ya veras que cuando lleguemos, podremos verlo y así se disiparán todas nuestras dudas.

El joven le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña pero más confiada y aliviada.

—Gracias.

Entonces, fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, y la voz de Harold avisando que ya estaba todo listo. Margaret se puso de pie, y Patricio la imitó, bebiendose de un trago el resto de té en la taza antes de dejarla en el fregadero y dirigirse a la puerta, ahora más decidido a estar al pie del cañón por su amigo.

* * *

Hicieron su camino a través de las calles de la ciudad, de nuevo teniendo que tomar desvíos debido a los estragos de la tormenta, teniendo que conducirse con mucho cuidado. Margaret permaneció despierta en esta ocasión, demasiado ansiosa por la expectativa de ver por fin a su querido hijo como para dejar que el cansancio la venciera. Y al contrario de ella, fue el turno de Patricio de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Era de esperarse, por las ojeras que portaba estaba claro que no había descansado lo suficiente esa noche –no podían culparlo–. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de saber que no tenía que seguir esperando para ir a ver a Bob y que pronto sabría como estaba y el suave murmullo del vehículo arrullandolo lo hicieron caer en un sueño apacible. El chico ahora dormía plácidamente en los asientos traseros, con ambas manos actuando como almohadas para su cabeza sobre el bolso que Harold había llenado con ropa de Bob.

El hombre observó al muchacho durmiente, con la boca semi abierta y un hilo de saliva cayendo por la comisura de su labio. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y continuó conduciendo.

Por fortuna, la zona de la ciudad donde se encontraba el hospital donde estaba su hijo era una de las que tenía energía, así que el camino hacia allí estaba más iluminado, por lo que fue más rápido y menos peligroso.

El padre de Bob pudo ver la silueta del hospital finalmente apareciendo más adelante, y fue como si el peso que hasta ese momento había estado comprimiendo sus pulmones se hubiese alzado y pudiera respirar con facilidad de nuevo.

Una mirada de soslayo al rostro de su esposa que también había divisado la silueta del hospital cada vez más cerca le indicó que ella sentía lo mismo. Al percibir sus ojos en ella, Margaret se giró a verlo y le sonrió con alivio y calma por primera vez después de recibir las amargas noticias.

Harold sacó una mano del volante para posarla sobre las de su esposa en su regazo y darles un apretón cariñoso.

Todo parecía empezar a marchar mejor.

El vehículo alcanzó por fin la calle que desembocaba directo en la entrada del edificio pero no habían hecho más que unos cuantos metros que se encontraron con una barrera compuesta de varias patrullas de policía apostadas una junto a la otra y los oficiales afuera de sus vehículos. También había ambulancias atendiendo a varias personas y médicos que al parecer estaban evacuando a los pacientes con ayuda de los oficiales.

De repente, el alivio que el matrimonio había sentido se evaporó de inmediato y el peso que se había alzado de sus estómagos volvió a caer de forma dolorosa, como piedras de granizo heladas que congelaron su sangre.

—¿...Harold? —murmuró su esposa insegura, temor repentino reptando por su interior.

Casi como si estuviera siendo llevado en piloto automático, Harold ignoró la llamada de su esposa y continuó conduciendo hasta que fue obligado a detenerse por un oficial que se atravesó en su camino y que le hizo señas para que estacionara a un lado.

Ambos observaron en silencio mientras el oficial se arrimaba a la ventanilla del conductor. Harold bajó el vidrio y tomó aire para estabilizarse antes de hacer la temida pregunta.

—¿Su-sucede algo oficial? —preguntó apenas consiguiendo que su voz saliera sin quebrarse.

—El avance esta prohibido —avisó el policía—. No se permite el ingreso de nadie al establecimiento.

—Es que nuestro hijo esta ahí dentro —aclaró Margaret—, veníamos a verlo...

El policía suavizó un poco su expresión endurecida ante eso.

—Tendrán que hablar con el personal encargado de la evacuación de pacientes —informó el oficial—. Ellos le dirán adonde llevaron a su hijo si se encuentra entre ellos.

Harold parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza como saliendo de un trance momentáneo, todavía no comprendiendo que era lo que sucedía en realidad.

—Disculpe oficial, pero ¿qué sucedió exactamente?

Ambos observaron al policía con aversión mientras aguardaban su respuesta, pero ambos intuían que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, su hijo estaba envuelto de alguna manera.

—Un criminal escapó de la custodia policial —comenzó a explicar—. Irrumpió en el hospital y tomó de rehenes a un grupo de personas en uno de los pisos.

Margaret se cubrió la boca con una expresión de horror, el temor que sentía acrecentándose y provocándole un dolor real físico imposible de describir, su intuición de madre diciéndole que si seguía interrogando al policía, iba a enterarse de noticias que solo le agrietarían más el corazón.

Pero necesitaba saber, sacarse las dudas de una vez por todas.

—Nuestro hijo fue víctima de una invasión de hogar hace unas horas —dijo, con la voz temblando al igual que sus manos—. Él...se suponía que...que tenía que recibir...una cirujía para...arreglar una herida de bala...

Pero ahora, con todo luciendo tan sombrío como lo podían ver desde donde estaban, ya no estaban seguros de que la cirujía se hubiera llevado a cabo siquiera.

—¿Había alguien más con él? —inquirió el oficial— ¿Alguien a quien pudieran preguntar por su estado?

—Una amiga vino junto a él en la ambulancia —contestó Harold—, pero ella no tenía medios para comunicarse con nosotros, con todo el asunto, sus celulares se extraviaron.

El policia pareció haber leido la extrema preocupacion e incertidumbre en sus cansados rostros de no tener ninguna manera de averiguar el bienestar de su hijo, porque alisó sus facciones aun más y habló con una voz más suave y comprensiva.

—Deme el nombre de su hijo y su amiga, puedo llamar a uno de los oficiales ayudando en la evacuación de pacientes y hacer que averigüe a donde fueron llevados —ofreció.

Harold le dio una mirada de gratitud.

—Sí, su nombre es Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados —informó—. Su amiga se llama Arenita Mejillas.

El oficial asintió, tomó su radio de su cinturón y se alejó del vehiculo un poco para hacer la llamada.

Harold aprovechó el momento para posar una mano sobre las de su esposa, que no dejaba de retorcerlas entre si, para darle un poco de apoyo y tomar un poco para él. Estaba tratando de permanecer fuerte por su bien y el de su hijo, pero su determinación de mantenerse sólido como una roca, incluso bajo la presión de no saber cómo estaba su hijo o lo que estaba sucediendo, amenazaba con romper y derrumbar su fachada de solidez.

Y el solo hecho de pensar que la pesadilla aun no habia acabado para ellos lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Detrás de ellos, Patricio comenzó a despertar cuando su cuerpo registró que el suave movimiento del vehiculo que lo transportaba y que habia ayudado a arrullarlo en el sueño se hubo detenido. El chico gruñó suavemente por lo bajo mientras abria los ojos, sus extremidades sufriendo de un ligero dolor por la posicion elgida para dormir que no habia sido la mejor.

Se sentó derecho, su visión aclarándose a medida que volvia en si en tiempo y espacio. Al notar que el auto se habia detenido por completo, el chico se acercó al cristal de la ventana para espiar afuera, preguntándose porque no estaban avanzando si todavía no estaban en las inmediaciones del hospital.

Su mirada entonces divisó el panorama afuera y cualquier rastro de sueño que hubiese quedado se disipó de inmediato.

Patrullas de policía, cinta amarilla previniendo a personas ajenas sin autorización de traspasar la escena, oficiales de policía caminando a los alrededores, manteniendo a la gente a raya...

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó con voz temerosa de la respuesta, arrimándose a los asientos delanteros.

Pero no recibió respuesta o confirmación alguna de que lo hubieran oído siquiera, tan ensimismados en lo que el policía fuera a informarles.

Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad a la pareja pero fueron solo menos de diez minutos llenos de ansiedad y angustia, el oficial terminó la llamada y caminó de regreso, pero antes de que llegara al lado del vehiculo, Harold y Margaret tenían el doloroso presentimiento de que fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decirles, no iba si no a terminar de romperles el corazón.

El hombre alcanzó por fin la ventanilla, con su rostro ensombrecido en sombría empatía, luciendo apesadumbrado y con los labios apretados.

La simple vista hizo que las lágrimas que Margaret creía ya haber agotado empezaran a rodar nuevamente por sus mejillas, mientras el horrible presentimiento se volvía más y más real a cada segundo.

—Señor, señora... Lamento tener que traerles estas noticias, pero su hijo...

Los tres ocupantes del vehiculo retuvieron sus respiraciones, en el caso de Patricio el chico comenzó a morderse las uñas de los nervios.

—...me temo que su hijo esta entre los rehenes...

* * *

**Justo cuando todo parecía ir perfecto para nuestros queridos protagonistas, mi cerebro tuvo la brillante idea de seguir poniéndoles piedras en el camino...**

**¡No me arrepiento de nada! :v**

**Ahora de verdad, sé que este capítulo parece relleno y nada interesante sucede, pero tiene una razón de existir: quiero ir atando cabos para que todo quedé claro a medida que nos acercamos al final, ya que ahora solo faltan un par de capítulos ¡lo prometo de verdad esta vez!**

**¿Qué estará pasando con nuestra pareja favorita? ¿Cómo habrá entrado Dennis al hospital? ¿Por qué decidí oír a mi cerebro y empeorar las cosas para todos?**

**Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo.**

**See Ya!**

**H. C.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hey, miren! Soy yo finalmemte con otro capítulo LARGO... Lo juro, traté de hacerlo más corto pero... no puedo conmigo misma :v**

**P.D.: Hay una escena romántica que espero haber escrito bien, espero que les guste :-)**

**Here We Go...**

_**Anteriormente...**_

_Los tres ocupantes del vehiculo retuvieron sus respiraciones, en el caso de Patricio el chico comenzó a morderse las uñas de los nervios._

_—...me temo que su hijo esta entre los rehenes..._

* * *

_**Más temprano esa misma noche...**_

Una figura oscura caminaba a un lado de la carretera vacía, dirigiéndose hacia la dirección opuesta a la que había sido llevado antes.

Había estado caminando durante un largo rato bajo la lluvia, sin molestarse un poco, ignorando el dolor de las contusiones que tenía en su cuerpo, parte por el ataque de la muchacha y parte resultado de su accidentado escape. Su mente estaba ocupada pensando en un plan de venganza para ser molestado por cosas como el frío, el dolor o enfermarse. Ya había planeado todo en su cabeza, pero aún necesitaba un transporte para llegar rápidamente a su destino, y todavía no había visto ningún automóvil, por lo que no tenía más opción que caminar, lo que le molestaba un poco porque la policía se daría cuenta de su escape y comenzaría a buscarlo pronto, y realmente quería poder vengarse.

Su puño conectó fuertemente contra su palma. Una vez que lo encontrara, haría que el chico pagara por todo esto.

Había comenzado a pensar en cambiar sus planes de vengarse y huir rápidamente después de haberlo hecho a huir y vengarse más adelante cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido del suave retumbar de un automóvil que se acercaba.

Actuando rápidamente, corrió en la misma dirección y se detuvo para entrecerrar los ojos. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir las luces del auto parpadeando, acercándose, despacio y con calma, lo que era perfecto para el repentino plan que había surgido en su cabeza.

Dennis sonrió sombríamente, con la cara aún oculta en las sombras y esperó a que el auto estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

* * *

Jacob regresaba a casa, finalmente, después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo.

Había tenido trabajo todo el día, la demanda aumentó por la tarde debido a la tormenta, pero había estado conduciendo por la ciudad durante las últimas dos horas habiendo transportado solo a un par de clientes, por lo que decidió darle un fin a la noche y regresar a casa.

Y allí estaba, conduciendo su taxi lentamente por la carretera bajo la tormenta, dirigiéndose a su casa...

... o ese había sido su plan antes de que una enorme figura humana salida de la nada se lanzara directamente frente a su auto.

Gracias a dios que había estado conduciendo muy por debajo de la velocidad límite, así que cuando pisó los frenos y giró bruscamente el volante para cambiar la trayectoria del auto y esquivar a la persona, las ruedas no se deslizaron demasiado sobre el pavimento, y él pudo detener el automóvil sin mucha complicación en un lado de la carretera.

Jacob estaba apretando el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos, su respiración era irregular y su corazón martilleaba en sus oídos. Eso había estado cerca. Rápidamente, se despertó de su corto estado de shock y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abriendo la puerta para buscar a quien estuvo a punto de golpear con su automóvil.

Dio unos pocos pasos fuera de su auto cuando un metal frío se presionó contra su nuca, congelándolo en su lugar.

—Necesito que me prestes tu auto —dijo una voz fría, áspera y cortante detrás de él.

Quienquiera que fuera, no le dio tiempo para responder o incluso pensar en una respuesta, Jacob fue golpeado directamente en la parte posterior de la cabeza con la culata del arma, perdiendo la conciencia de inmediato.

Dennis tuvo la decencia de arrastrar el cuerpo del pobre tonto fuera del camino hacia el lado más alejado de la carretera antes de correr de regreso al auto y entrar, encender el motor y conducir directamente al Hospital General de Fondo de Bikini.

* * *

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Ese sonido constante pero relajante atravesó la confusión de su conciencia, despertándolo finalmente. Todo estaba ensombrecido por la negrura, quería abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados se sentían pegados o como si estuvieran hechos de plomo. Pesados, no importaba cuánto esfuerzo hiciera para levantarlos.

De hecho, ese único esfuerzo se sintió como si le hubiera robado las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Incapaz de suspirar de pena por ello con la falta de fuerza para abrir la boca también, decidió hundirse en el suave colchón que estaba descansando en ese momento. Respiró el aroma limpio que impregnaba el aire, que le recordó un poco al armario de suministros en su casa.

Olía a desinfectante y cloro, aunque carecía del suave toque de menta que su ropa y su espacio general mostraban a menudo. El aroma era como el de una habitación de hospital, que podia distinguir de las pocas veces que había estado en una...

Eso fue extraño, ¿por qué estaría en un hospital?

¿Qué había pasado?

En su estado confuso, su mente se retrasó un poco en el proceso de actualizarlo con los recuerdos de las últimas horas, pero lentamente esos recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer como instantáneas de una cámara o fragmentos cortos de una película.

Se sintió fruncir el ceño aunque débilmente. No podía recordar exactamente qué había sucedido, o en qué orden, las imágenes se mezclaron y desenfocaron, pero las pocas cosas que pudo distinguir fueron suficientes para ayudarlo a armar poco a poco el rompecabezas.

Recordó la furiosa tormenta, un apagón repentino y la presencia relajante de su amiga, cálida y brillante en la fría oscuridad.

El suave toque de su mano mientras sostenía la suya, el anhelo y el cariño persistente en sus ojos, la ternura de sus labios contra los de él.

Todo eso llenó su corazón de calidez y su mente con una vibrante sensación de fondo. Pero entonces, llegaron los recuerdos no tan felices o relajantes.

La sensación de una cuchilla fría contra su cuello, puños duros golpeando su cuerpo, conectando golpes dolorosos uno tras otro contra su rostro, su estómago, inmisericordes y sin descanso. Dolor abrasador por cortes profundos, el golpe helado de un disparo, un dolor punzante, sangre saliendo de la herida y de varias heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo, goteando, acumulándose y coagulándose en el suelo...

Las imágenes convocadas por su cerebro eran tan sangrientas y asquerosas que incluso podía percibir el repugnante aroma a cobre del líquido rojo reemplazando el antes aire limpio y puro que había estado respirando, podía hasta saborearlo dentro de su boca, lo que hizo que sus entrañas se retorcieran de asco. Por fortuna reunió la fuerza suficiente para contener la repentina necesidad de vomitar lo que quedaba dentro de su estómago, saboreando la bilis amarga que se elevaba en su garganta.

¡Qué asco!

Con esfuerzo, tragó saliva con fuerza, tratando de disipar la sensación repugnante y también los recuerdos sangrientos, trabajando demasiado su cerebro para hacerle recordar algo más y provocando un dolor agudo dentro de su cabeza.

Al final lo logró, pero pronto se cuestionó si lo que su mente trajo a flote para reemplazar esos recuerdos físicamente dolorosos y repugnantes era mejor...

La imagen borrosa de una figura enorme y enmascarada envuelta por la negrura con ojos vacíos que brillaban maníaca y peligrosamente, distinguidos incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, con una mirada fría que envió escalofríos por su columna vertebral.

El monstruo culpable de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar.

Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon, podía escuchar el pitido cada vez más rápido mientras su corazón latía dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, como un animal enjaulado que intenta huir de su prisión, lleno de miedo y terror.

Una vez más, trató de difuminar esa imagen, la figura alta con el cuchillo brillante, almacenarla en la parte más profunda de su mente, enterrarla bajo un montón de recuerdos borrosos para evitar que persiguiera sus sueños para siempre.

Pero solo logró retorcer sus recuerdos y cambiar su forma, y ahora podía ver a su querida amiga arrodillada en el suelo sucio y sangriento, todo su cuerpo temblando por la frialdad que impregna el aire, ojos grandes y temerosos, mirando hacia arriba con una mirada desesperanzada a la figura amenazadora que estaba delante de ella, el cañón de una pistola apuntando exactamente a su frente, un dedo listo para apretar el gatillo...

Quería gritar, pero sus súplicas fueron silenciosas, su voz no funcionó cuando abrió la boca para gritar. Quería correr hacia ellos y detener el horrible resultado que seguramente presenciaría, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, sus miembros no respondían a sus órdenes.

No pudo evitar mirar impotente cómo golpeaba el gatillo y disparaba la bala, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su objetivo...

"No es real" se repitió internamente, "Es un truco"

Sin embargo, pudo oírla gritar, oír la bala atravesar su cráneo, oler la sangre que brotaba de la herida... Se sentía tan real, había sido tan posible... ¿Había sucedido de verdad? ¿Había sido herida o ... o peor?

Su desesperación era tan apremiante y grande que comenzó a murmurar en su estado inactivo, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse y sacudirse en la cama del hospital, casi sin escuchar la voz suave que intentaba alcanzarlo para calmarlo.

Sin darse cuenta de la chica ahora preocupada sentada a su lado.

Ella había presenciado el lento proceso de su despertar, el aleteo de sus párpados y el agitamiento de su cuerpo, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas todo el tiempo, con los ojos cansados fijos en su forma, observando el constante y lento ascenso y caída de su pecho vendado.

Se sentía exhausta, todo su cuerpo protestaba, exigía un buen y merecido descanso, el sueño se deslizaba dentro de su mente, el cansancio se filtraba por debajo de su piel, dentro de sus huesos. Pero ella se mantuvo firme, luchó contra su propio agotamiento y se mantuvo despierta y alerta, para mirar sobre él como un halcón, lista para saltar a la acción ante la posibilidad de que él necesitara su ayuda.

Además, no quería dormir, temerosa de cerrar los ojos solo para volver a abrirlos y descubrir que la pesadilla aún no había terminado, que todavía estaban atrapados dentro de la casa, él atado a la silla, ella impotente, incapaz hacer cualquier cosa mientras veía una y otra vez cómo golpeaban a su amigo hasta convertirlo en un sangriento bulto de carne.

Cada vez que esos pensamientos la asaltaban, cerraba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza, haciendo que las imágenes repugnantes desaparecieran. Luego los abría de nuevo y miraba directamente al muchacho dormido en la cama, que era suficiente para aplastar esas imágenes hasta convertirlas en polvo.

Su rostro relajado y tranquilo, incluso adornado con esos moretones y cortes oscuros y feos, era un alivio.

Entonces ella fortalecería su agarre en su cálida mano para asegurarse de que él estaba allí con ella. Finalmente fuera de peligro, siendo conducido a una recuperación larga pero segura.

Por eso se dio cuenta del momento en que comenzó a sufrir un ataque.

Incluso en su estado debilitado, fue capaz de retorcerse en la cama, con la cara torcida por el dolor, la tristeza y la angustia, su ritmo cardíaco se disparó.

Al verlo en ese lamentable estado, sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, mientras trataba de hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarlo a recuperar la calma, sosteniendo su mano fuerte con una mano mientras colocaba la otra en su hombro no dañado para evitar que hiciera un giro brusco o rápido y abriera por accidente los puntos de sutura de su cirugía.

—Bob, cálmate, lo que sea que estés viendo, no es real —rogó, apenas alzando la voz.

No había necesidad de molestar a los otros pacientes, además, una enfermera debería venir pronto.

—Por favor, escúchame, escucha mi voz, por favor, estás a salvo ahora, ya no tienes que tener miedo, Bob, por favor, despierta, es solo una pesadilla, sea lo que sea, no puede dañarte más, Bob, por favor.

Podía ver la desesperación y la angustia retorciendo su rostro, mientras la pesadilla que fuera que estaba teniendo lo perseguía en el reino de los sueños, seguramente relacionada con la desagradable experiencia vivida hacia solo unas horas.

No quería más que despertarlo para calmarlo y ahuyentar todos sus miedos, mantener el dolor lejos de él, hacer que todos los demonios que deambulaban por sus pesadillas se desvanecieran. Pero sus palabras no parecían suficientes para alcanzar su objetivo, pues el chico no paraba de retorcerse, forcejeando y luchando contra lo que fuera que lo estuviese atormentando.

Sola e incapaz de hacer más para evitar que se sacudiera peligrosamente sobre la cama y no queriendo dejarlo solo para ir a buscar una enfermera, ella hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y colocó sus labios en su frente, besándolo mientras su mano soltaba su hombro para ir sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello rubio y sudoroso, tarareando una melodía relajante en voz baja.

Los suaves labios contra su frente apenas se registraron, pero lo hicieron. Sintió el ligero toque de algo como plumas acariciando su piel, y esa sensación logró calmarlo un poco. Lentamente, sus movimientos retorcidos y desesperados comenzaron a disminuir, sus pulsaciones se redujeron a un ritmo constante y saludable y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Sin quitarle los dedos del cabello, se colocó junto a él en la cama, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, cuidando de no agravar sus heridas, abrazándolo con un brazo y apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza, su cabello esponjoso haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Ella siguió tarareando la dulce melodía hasta que él se calmó por completo.

Luego, sus ojos revolotearon y sus párpados se abrieron lentamente.

—...'renita...

Su corazón saltó aliviado por el sonido de su voz, aunque débil y áspera.

Un poco reacia, ella dejó su posición anterior y colocó su cabeza cuidadosamente contra las almohadas nuevamente, ocupando un lado de la cama junto a él, con la mano entre las suyas, los ojos puestos en su rostro mientras lentamente recuperaba la conciencia.

—¿Bob? —ella llamó suavemente.

Los iris azules desenfocados y confundidos que habían vagado por la habitación brevemente desconcertados después de despertarse, se volvieron lentamente hacia la fuente de la voz.

El chico parpadeó hacia la chica sentada a su lado, su cerebro aún rezagado. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que vio una chispa de reconocimiento en ellos, luego una cálida sonrisa se formó lentamente en sus labios agrietados cuando la identidad de la persona a su lado finalmente se registró en su cerebro.

—'nita... —arrastró las palabras, su mente todavía un poco turbia, pero su cuerpo estaba siendo bañado por una ola de alivio absoluto.

Todo había sido un sueño, un sueño horrible, demasiado realista y cruel. Pero ahora estaba despierto, después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Y ella estaba allí con él, sana y salva, sin ninguna señal de haber recibido un disparo. Todo había estado en su cabeza.

Su voz sonaba tan frágil como él lucía, y ella le apretó la mano como un cálido gesto de apoyo, sintiéndose tan feliz de verlo despierto nuevamente como desgarrada por dentro al presenciar el frágil estado en el que había terminado. Su sonrisa era pequeña, apenas podía moverse debido a sus heridas y su voz, generalmente estridente y llena de vida, estaba seca y débil. Deseó que pudiera volver a ser ruidosa y aguda una vez más.

Ella no pudo evitar pensar en el marcado contraste que tenía con su yo cotidiano, siempre sonriente, feliz y alegre, con energía zumbando justo debajo de su piel, incapaz de quedarse quieto durante un largo período de tiempo.

Una punzada atravesó su corazón, su sonrisa se rompió un poco.

Tuvo el deseo de estallar en lágrimas ante la vista, tanto de tristeza como de felicidad, pero él no necesitaba eso. Necesitaba de ella que mantuviera la calma y se mantuviera fuerte por su bien.

—Sí —le aseguró suavemente.

El dorso de sus dedos acarició su mejilla ennegrecida con cuidado de no infligir presión y provocarle dolor.

—Soy yo —continuó—. Estás a salvo ahora, de verdad esta vez —añadió, recordando como se desenvolvieron las cosas la última vez que le hubo dicho esas palabras.

Comenzó a abrir los labios, entrecerrando los ojos mientras hacía un esfuerzo por hablar, pero todavía se sentía un poco agotado y no salieron palabras inteligibles de su boca. Todavía no tenía la fuerza suficiente para formar palabras completas. O pensar con claridad.

—Shh, tienes que descansar —dijo con voz suave, con los dedos rozando el flequillo rubio que caía sobre sus cejas—. Esto es real, estás bien, estoy a salvo, de verdad esta vez, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Ella notó que sus ojos entrecerrados observaban su rostro cuidadosamente y sintió que sus dedos se movían ligeramente entre sus manos, como si estuviera tratando de apretar su mano para asegurarse de que ella era real, que estaba allí con él, fresca, impecable y sana.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y ella levantó la mano que sostenía para presionar la palma contra su mejilla, las lágrimas calientes humedecieron su mano. Ella quería mostrarle que estaba bien, que no necesitaba seguir temiendo que todo esto fuera una ilusión.

Sintió que su pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla en círculos demasiado lentos, las comisuras de sus labios apenas se contraían en lo que ella imaginaba era una sonrisa de alivio.

Ella derramó más lágrimas.

Se quedaron así, ella sosteniendo su mano ahuecando su mejilla, él mirándola mientras esperaba que su cuerpo se sintiera menos pesado y adormecido, ambos relajándose con la suave salpicadura de la lluvia afuera y el suave rumor de los truenos a lo lejos.

Entonces vino una enfermera, llamando a la puerta de su habitación para anunciarse antes de hacer una entrada. Ella sonrió suavemente a la joven pareja - ¡se veían tan lindos juntos! -, saludando al paciente ahora despierto antes de acercarse para ver cómo estaba, buscando alguna señal de que algo iba mal.

Después de que le dijeron que el ataque había sido solo el resultado de una pesadilla, ella comenzó a revisarlo. No tenía fiebre, su presión arterial era normal, sus vendajes estaban bien y los puntos de la cirugía se mantuvieron en su lugar. Todo parecía ir bien, y ella se los hizo saber.

—Todo se ve bien, cariño —le anunció la mujer al joven—. Te recuperarás muy bien, y estoy segura de que tu prometida aquí te cuidará muy bien —agregó juguetonamente, asintiendo con la cabeza a la chica de cabello castaño.

Incluso en su estado debilitado, levantó una ceja curiosa hacia la mujer, luego sus ojos se dirigieron perezosamente a la chica a su lado, que ahora tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos intentaban evitar su mirada.

Una vista entrañable. E interesante.

—Bueno, los dejaré solos ahora, cariño, la doctora estará aquí en breve para revisarte también, si algo surge antes de eso, solo llámame, ¿de acuerdo? —anunció mientras ordenaba las sábanas sobre su cuerpo de nuevo.

El chico asintió una vez.

La mujer se despidió de la pareja y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir de la habitación, se dio la vuelta para mirarlos.

—Y recuerda que tienes que todavía descansar, jovencito, así que nada de asuntos divertidos, ¿de acuerdo?

Con eso, ella se fue.

Las cejas de Bob se fruncieron en confusión ante sus últimas palabras y luego miró a su amiga, que parecía haberse agarrado fiebre por lo roja y agitada que estaba.

Arenita sabía que tendría que explicarle por qué esa enfermera había hablado como si estuvieran comprometidos, una conversación no muy esperada, pero se consoló sabiendo que su amigo encontraría su explicación divertida y su justificación correcta.

Ella desviaría el tema por ahora al comenzar a tararear esa dulce melodía nuevamente.

Bob, todavía demasiado cansado para preocuparse por lo que esa mujer había pensado, se dejó arrullar por la suave canción de su amiga, sintiendo que sus miembros se relajaban y su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar algo de fuerza.

Sin embargo, no se durmió, luchó contra el cansancio que sentía, conciderando que ya había dormido lo suficiente, aunque caer desmayado no fuera conciderado 'dormir' exactamente.

Después de unos minutos, pudo aclararse la garganta y pronunciar una palabra.

—¿Agua? —preguntó.

Rápidamente, Arenita tomó la botella de agua en la mesita de noche y la destapó, vertiendo el líquido transparente dentro de un vaso de plástico al lado de la botella. Otra enfermera lo había dejado allí horas antes para ella, pero ni siquiera había podido tragar agua, su estómago todavía hecho un manojo de nervios. Ella llenó el vaso, le colocó un sorbete y se lo acercó a los labios. Él los abrió y bebió el agua en pequeños sorbos.

Una vez que la taza estuvo vacía, apoyó la cabeza contra las suaves almohadas y exhaló aliviado. Su garganta se sentía tan seca como un desierto, la textura de su lengua era como papel de lija.

Ugh.

Pero ahora, ese poco de agua, incluso si no hubiera estado exactamente fría, había conseguido saciar su sed de todos modos.

—Gracias —exhaló.

—No lo menciones —respondió su amiga mientras volvía a poner el vaso sobre la mesita de noche—. ¿Como te sientes?

—Como... si hubiera... recibido una paliza... y un disparo —logró responder, arrastrando las palabras con dificultad pero con el toque de sarcasmo y diversión palpable en su tono.

La risa baja salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerla. Incluso un evento traumático como el que había sufrido no podía robar el espíritu de Bob. Era tranquilizador saber que, debajo de esos moretones y vendajes, su lindo chico rubio seguía siendo el mismo muchacho optimista y de buen humor.

—Esa fue una pregunta bastante tonta, ¿verdad? —reconoció después de que su risa rápida y breve se apagó.

Él chico sacudió la cabeza tanto como su estado se lo permitió.

—No...no lo fue... solo te veías... demasiado angustiada...yo solo estaba... tratando de ... hacerte reír —respondió, todavía luchando por hablar con claridad y sonriendo débilmente.

Solo Bob, tratando de levantarle el ánimo, aunque él estaba en el peor estado.

Era bonito saber que él se preocupaba por ella incluso en sus circunstancias.

—Lo lograste —lo felicitó—. Pero, realmente, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Algún dolor, molestia? —preguntó ella, su pulgar acariciando sus nudillos perezosamente.

—Todo mi cuerpo ... se siente... un poco entumecido ... mis heridas palpitan ... débilmente ... y mi cabeza... todavía está ... un poco mareada ... pero teniendo en...cuenta ... todas las cosas ... que sucedieron ... estoy bastante bien —respondió, todavía demasiado debilitado para hablar sin tomar respiros.

Ella asintió, cerrando ambas manos alrededor de las suya.

—¿Que hay... de ti? —fue su turno de preguntar —¿Cómo te... sientes?

—Tuve algunos golpes aquí y allá, pero estoy bastante bien.

El 'en comparación contigo' quedó implicito.

—Estoy ... contento de ... escuchar eso... pero eso no... era lo que... estaba preguntando —dijo, mirándola fijamente.

O lo suficientemente fijamente como podía con ojos entrecerrados y un cerebro rezagado.

Y aunque tal vez estaba debilitado y exhausto, se había dado cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su amiga. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos y mostraban pesadas bolsas negras debajo. Ella bostezaba demasiado para que eso fuera algo normal y él podía escuchar su estómago retumbar, exigiendo algo para llenarlo.

Apreciaba todo lo que ella había hecho y había estado haciendo para cuidarlo, pero no quería que ella descartara sus propias necesidades. No se sentiría bien consigo mismo si le sucediera algo porque ella lo había puesto antes que a ella misma.

Había sufrido igual que él, tenía que cuidarse también.

—No deberías forzarte demasiado, se supone que debes descansar —murmuró ella en tono acusador como un intento de desvío, apartando los ojos para evitar su mirada.

—Nita... —presionó suavemente.

'Nita', ese era un bonito sobrenombre...

—¿Dormiste... al menos... un poco? —él la cuestionó—. ¿Comiste...algo?

Sus ojos mirando hacia abajo avergonzados fueron una respuesta suficiente para el muchacho.

—No... quiero que... te agotes o... debilites ... por mi culpa.

—Estaba demasiado preocupada y nerviosa como para pensar en mi misma, no eres una carga, estoy haciendo esto porque estoy realmente preocupada por ti, quiero ayudarte a mejorar tanto como pueda.

—Sí, lo sé... y estoy... emocionado... de escuchar... eso, pero... no quiero que ... te enfermes... por mi culpa... —su mirada se suavizó —. Odiaría... que algo malo... te pasara... por mi culpa... otra vez —terminó, sintiéndose culpable.

La visión de ella al final del cañón de una pistola, a unos segundos de una muerte segura, todavía estaba fresca en su mente.

Y fue culpa suya porque el hombre había estado allí solo por él, y él la había arrastrado.

Sintiendo su culpa en su voz, ella se apresuró a corregirlo.

—¡Nada de eso fue tu culpa! —farfulló agitando sus manos.

¿Cómo podría pensar eso?

—¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! —ella exhaló, bajando su voz en aumento, sus ojos bajaron al suelo una vez más—. En cualquier caso, si hay alguien a quien culpar, soy yo.

Fue el turno de Bob de quedarse atónito. ¡¿Qué?!

Era algo completamente estúpido. ¿Cómo podría ser responsable de algo que había estado fuera de su control desde el principio? A menos que ella hubiera contratado al sujeto, lo que era absurdo.

—Eso son...tonterías.

Pero desde su punto de vista, eso no era así.

No podía dejar de sentirse responsable por el estado de Bob. La parte lógica de su cerebro le había repetido una y otra vez esa noche que no podía sentirse culpable por las acciones de otras personas. Que el hombre era un monstruo por haberle hecho eso a un muchacho inocente, que él era el único culpable.

El que lo había golpeado, torturado y disparado, quien lo había enviado a una sala de cirugía para salvarle la vida. Sin embargo, la otra parte de ella no había dejado de recordarle todas las cosas que podría haber hecho para evitar este destino. Había bombardeado su mente con una montaña de "¿y que si...?" Si hubiera buscado un lugar mejor para esconderse, si no hubiera dejado su teléfono sin contraseña, si no hubiera olvidado su teléfono en absoluto, si hubiera luchado en lugar de huir, si hubiera atado al intruso para evitar que fuera detrás de ellos. Si, si, si ... cada uno de ellos hacía que su culpa fuera cada vez más pesada.

Su creciente ansiedad se hizo evidente en su rostro, y su preocupación por ella creció.

—Pero no... piensas... lo mismo.

Ella presionó sus labios, mirando a un lado, dudosa. Ella no quería cargarlo con su propios deprimentes pensamientos cuando él había recibido lo peor de todo y todavía estaba luchando con los resultados.

—¿Qué hace...que te sientas...tan culpable? —inquirió suavemente—. Puedes... decirmelo.

—Es complicado de explicar —respondió ella en un intento por evitar que indagara demasiado.

—Haz el...intento —insistió con ojos suplicantes.

Ella lo miró a los ojos entrecerrados, aún exudando calor a pesar de la hinchazón roja y los moretones oscuros que cubrían la piel blanca. En ellos, ella podía detectar la preocupación que sentía por ella y el deseo de escucharla y ayudarla de cualquier manera posible, incluso cuando estaba inmovilizado en una cama de hospital.

Y eso la hizo sentir peor aún, saber que lo estaba haciendo preocuparse por ella cuando él era el que peor parado había salido.

Después de una breve contienda de miradas, se dio por vencida cuando quedó claro que él no torcería el brazo y estaba preocupado por ella.

Suspiró en derrota antes de atreverse a decir lo que pensaba.

—No puedo dejar de pensar —hizo una pausa, con la voz muy leve—, sobre todo esto —un suspiro cansado y frustrado salió de su boca—, sobre todo lo que podría haber hecho para que todo fuera diferente —confesó al final.

Apoyó los codos sobre la cama y la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, su pesada mirada cayó sobre las sábanas blancas.

—No puedo dejar de repasar en mi mente todos los errores que cometí, si hubiera hecho las cosas de manera diferente, si lo hubiera atado con algo o peleado con él la primera vez en lugar de esconderme como una cobarde, entonces hubiera podido detenerlo antes...antes de que te lastimara...lo siento.

Usando un poco de la energía que poco a poco regresaba a su cuerpo, el chico le alzó la barbilla con dos dedos de la mano que ella sujetaba para verla a los ojos, que ahora ademas de ojerosos lucian también cargados de lágrimas e inchados.

—No tienes...porque...lamentarte. Yo no te...culpo por nada...de lo que...sucedió ¿lo sabes, verdad? —ella asintió pero el chico pudo darse cuenta que sus palabras no parecían ser suficientes.

No era su opinión sobre ella lo que le arañaba el interior, era la suya propia. Era fuerte e inteligente, había resuelto muchos problemas antes y se jactaba de su ingenio. Se sentía culpable porque sabía que podría haber hecho algo más para evitarle todo este dolor y pena, y no lo había hecho. Había dejado que el temor y la incertidumbre nublaran su juicio, y Bob había terminado pagando por sus errores con creces.

Estaba segura que las pesadillas como la que había sufrido hacia poco era una de las tantas marcas que esa noche le dejaría. También estaban los temblores de sus manos –apenas perceptibles pero presentes–, o como se retraía en su lugar en la presencia de extraños –como con la enfermera–. Y que decir de la mirada turbulenta que danzaba en sus ojos a pesar del candor y la alegria que desplegaban, y lo peor de todo, las horrendas cicatrices en su piel que permanecerian impresas allí como un recordatorio de lo cerca que estuvo de sufrir una muerte violenta.

—Y sabes que...al contrario, para mi tú...tú fuiste la razón...por la que me...mantuve fuerte y...aguante todo... aquello ¿verdad? —continuó el chico—. Porque sabía...que solo tenía...que esperar, estaba seguro...de que tomarías la...decisión correcta...que regresarías con...ayuda o...o un plan —amplió su sonrisa, tratando de que reflejara todo el cariño y la candidez que sentía por ella en ese simple gesto—. Tenía toda...mi fe...puesta en ti —concluyó.

El escozor en los ojos de la chica empeoró y toda la culpa que se estaba gestando estaba lista para ser derramada, a pesar de sus palabras amables con el objetivo de levantar el ánimo, porque en una forma retorcida de pensar, la fe y la confianza que sentía en ella eran inmerecidas desde su punto de vista.

¡Había saltado de dos pisos! ¡Había puesto en riesgo su vida y por extensión la de Bob, quien en ese momento había dejado su seguridad en sus manos! ¿Cómo podía no sentirse culpable cuando habían sido sus propios errorres los que casi lo habían llevado a... –tragó saliva– a morir?

Al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba siendo aplastada por sus propios pensamientos de culpa y autodesprecio, Bob habló.

—Mírame —suplicó, aplicando algo de las fuerzas que estaba recuperando para apretar sus manos con la suya.

Una vez que sus ojos oscuros lo miraron, él le envió la sonrisa más dulce y tierna que pudo reunir en su estado.

—Esto no fue...tu culpa —le aseguró de nuevo—. Sé que... piensas que... todo esto —se señaló con la mano libre— es tu... culpa, que podrías... haberlo evitado... pero quiero...recordarte que...que fui yo quien... te pidió que... huyeras, fui quien...te pidió que... buscaras ayuda, fui quien se... arrojó a las manos... de ese... monstruo para que... pudieras estar... a salvo.

Puso su otra mano alrededor de la de ella, luego las acercó a sus labios y les dio un beso, sin romper el contacto visual.

—Yo fui quien... eligió arrojarse... frente a... una bala... dirigida a ti, porque... me sentí culpable —confesó, mirándola seriamente pero con ojos llorosos—. Cuando lo vi...amenazándote, sentí que...que te había... fallado, había estado... tratando de... protegerte y, sin embargo...pareció que todo... lo que había...hecho había sido en...en vano, y en ese... momento... pensé que...que te iba a...a perder... ese tipo había ido a...a mi casa por mí...yo era su objetivo, no tú, y por...por mi culpa, tú... —exhaló ruidosamente, su respiración temblorosa—. No podía dejar que...que te lastimara... no lo haría.

Aspiró ruidosamente, luego exhaló por la boca abierta de nuevo antes de continuar.

—¿Sabes... por qué? —preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice a pesar de las lágrimas que surcaban su magullado rostro.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta con los labios apretados, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad porque podía imaginarse a que quería llegar.

Ahora las condiciones eran, no exactamente ideales, pero si mucho mejores para lo que estaban por repetir.

—Porque te amo... te amo demasiado... como para dejar que... algo o alguien te...te haga daño, y ofrecería... mi vida... una y mil veces si... si con eso...logro que estés... a salvo.

Eso hizo el truco. Ella estalló en lágrimas y se arrojó sobre él, con cuidado de no lastimarlo o empeorar su estado. Colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y acercó sus labios sin pensárselo dos veces, conectándolos por segunda vez en un beso.

A pesar de ser una total inexperta en el tema, la chica de cabello castaño estaba poniendo todos sus sentimientos en el segundo beso que compartía con él... que había dejado de ser el mismo.

Fue como si un rayo de la tormenta que azotaba el exterior los hubiera golpeado a ambos, fuerte y repentinamente, chispas de electricidad corrieron por sus cuerpos en un instante al contacto, encendiendo cada uno de sus nervios, hirviendo la sangre corriendo por sus venas, haciendo que sus pieles se enrojecieran y se sintieran como si estuvieran ardiendo.

Al principio, no estaba seguro de cómo proceder exactamente, no era como si fuera un experto, y su mente se sentía nublada, en el fondo de su mente suponía que las medicinas no habían sido drenadas lo suficiente de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir como si su cabeza estuviera flotando.

Era una sensación divertida y extraña, una que combinada con la sensación de sus suaves labios contra los suyos, lo hacía sentir un agradable calor acumulándose dentro de su vientre.

Se puso a mover sus labios sobre los suyos, experimentales y tímidos al mismo tiempo, relajándose contra ellos cuando ella comenzó a devolverle el beso después de haber sido aturdida por la chispa de energía que había sentido golpeándola.

Animado por su respuesta, el chico comenzó a mover los labios en sincronía, inclinando la cabeza de lado a lado, saboreando su dulzura, dándole besos lentos y descuidados, un zumbido dejó su garganta en aprobanción a sus propios movimientos.

_'Se siente mucho mejor que el primero...'_ el chico pensó sorprendido y extasiado.

_'Claro, ahora no te encuentras al borde de la inconsciencia'_, le recordó una parte de su cerebro, que ignoró por completo.

El sabor a menta era extremadamente adictivo, lo único en la mente del muchacho rubio en este momento era el deseo de seguir sintiendo un sabor tan exquisito.

Mientras tanto, las manos de la chica se movieron y acariciaron su nuca antes de subir, sus dedos enterrándose en su grueso cabello rubio, enredando y tirando suavemente de los mechones, masajeando su cuero cabelludo en movimientos lentos.

Él gimió suavemente contra su boca por la caricia de sus manos, y levantó sus propias manos para llevarlas a cada lado de ella, sobre su cintura. Se colaron debajo de la tela de su camiseta prestada, entrando en contacto total con su piel suave y tierna. Presionó sus manos, disfrutando la sensación de esa piel suave bajo su toque, luego comenzó a moverlas hacia arriba y hacia abajo a un ritmo lento, arrancando un escalofrío que sacudió su cuerpo, sus dedos dejando un rastro como de chispas a su paso.

Ella interrumpió el beso brevemente para reírse suavemente ante la sensación de cosquilleo que sintió, y su risa se convirtió en un gemido cuando él persiguió su boca nuevamente, besándola más ansioso y seguro, menos tímidamente, y movió sus manos hacia su espalda baja, arriba y abajo de nuevo, encantado con la sensación.

La sintió derretirse físicamente contra él al toque de sus manos, su pecho presionado contra el suyo. Podía sentir el calor saliendo de ella y su propio calor ardiendo bajo su piel.

¡Percebes, le encantaba cómo la sensación de ella hacía que su cuerpo se sobrecargara!

Era estimulante, asombroso, maravilloso... podía seguir y seguir describiendo cómo se sentía besarla sin miramientos finalmente. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que él había imaginado, su cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente al de él...

Era como caminar sobre las nubes.

Cualquiera que los viera de afuera diría que era un beso torpe y apresurado, y es que ninguno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia, más bien, su experiencia era casi nula. Pero de todos modos, para ellos era lo más dulce, tierno y romántico que pudieran haber vivido en sus vidas...

—¿Qué te advertí sobre 'asuntos divertidos'?

Aquella voz repentina los hizo separarse antes de que estuvieran preparados para hacerlo, dejando ir del otro como si el contacto entre ellos quemara.

La chica casi saltó de la cama, arreglando con premura su camiseta que se había enrollado hasta su sección media durante el beso, manteniéndose lo más alejada posible de la cama, incapaz de levantar la mirada hacia los recién llegados, sin saber cuándo se había inclinado tanto sobre él. El chico solo pudo encogerse sobre sí mismo en su lugar en la cama, mirando tímidamente a la enfermera con la que había hablado antes bajo las pestañas mientras bajaba la cabeza entre los hombros como una tortuga.

Ambos tenían los labios hinchados, portando mejillas rojas y, en el caso de Bob, el cabello despeinado.

Los dos jóvenes se sintieron avergonzados por haber sido atrapados en una posición tan comprometedora no por una, sino por dos personas, la enfermera y otra mujer mayor que él no reconoció, pero Arenita sí.

Bueno, al menos esto respaldaría su mentira acerca de ser su prometida, ¿verdad?

La enfermera tenía una mirada traviesa en sus cálidos ojos y una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, mientras que la cirujano parecía un tanto molesta por lo que había presenciado.

—Entiendo que estés contenta de que se haya despertado, pero no recomiendo recurrir a esas muestras de afecto hasta después de unos días para que el Señor Pantalones Cuadrados se recupere de su cirugía —sugirió, mirando del chico avergonzado en la cama hasta la chica abochornada que estaba de pie.

—Y por favor, la próxima vez que ustedes dos sientan esas necesidades, intenten buscar un lugar más privado para entregarse a ese tipo de comportamiento —agregó.

Su rostro tenía una expresión seria, pero sus palabras se oyeron juguetonas mientras intercambiaba miradas divertidas con su compañera de trabajo.

—Lo tendré... en mente la... próxima vez —murmuró Bob, con las mejillas llameantes.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso espero.

Después de eso, ella procedió a revisarlo, asegurándose de que se estuviera recuperando bien y que sus actividades anteriores no hubieran puesto en peligro sus heridas.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con los resultados, ambas mujeres los dejaron en paz, la cirujana les recordó que el que ella sea su prometida no significaba que debían hacer tal exhibición en público, menos en un hospital, y les pidió que mantuvieran las manos en su lugar por el momento, para vergüenza de Arenita e incomodidad de Bob.

Una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo, Arenita se sentó a su lado nuevamente, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas pero manteniendo a raya sus deseos.

Sin embargo, Bob tenía una pregunta girando en su mente desde su primera conversación con la enfermera.

Y los acontecimientos recientes merecían la pregunta que debía hacerse.

—Arenita... ¿por qué... pensaron que... eras mi prometida?

En lugar de sentirse avergonzada por su pregunta, la chica de cabello castaño se echó a reír, bajo la confundida y extrañada mirada de Bob.

¿Qué era tan divertido?

* * *

Después de un tedioso viaje de regreso a la ciudad, el nuevamente fugitivo llegó a su destino, estacionó el auto que había robado a dos manzanas del hospital para no levantar sospechas y se dirigió caminando hacia este, siempre cauteloso de sus alrededores.

Era ya muy tarde, así que el hospital estaba cerrado para cualquiera que no tuviera una buena razón para encontrarse allí, o sea médicos, enfermeros, pacientes de urgencias y visitantes, por lo que si quería entrar, tenía que buscar una alternativa, aunque a su favor tenía que al parecer la policía aún no había sido notificada de su escape, pues no vio ninguna patrulla apostada en la entrada o en los alrededores. No creía que ese muchacho al que había dejado mal herido en la carretera fuera capaz de decir algo si lo encontraban –y si llegaba a sobrevivir, sin ayuda inmediata no lo haría–, y no sabía que había sido del conductor en realidad, lo había visto inconsciente aún dentro del vehículo en llamas pero no se había molestado en revisar en que siguiera en el mismo lugar al marcharse, había estado muy apurado para pensar en eso. Como fuera, parecía que aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de que dieran la alarma y empezaran a buscarlo.

Tiempo suficiente para colarse dentro del edificio, buscar al cocinero y a su amiguita y terminar con todo esto antes de huir.

Luego de esperar unos quince minutos escondido de ojos curiosos, finalmente tuvo su oportunidad cuando un enfermero un poco más joven que él salió por un descanso por una puerta de emergencia en la parte trasera del edificio que daba a un callejón, que si bien estaba bien ilumimado, aún tenia partes hundidas en oscuridad, además de que a esa hora no andaba nadie y todavía estaba lloviendo.

El hombre se colocó debajo de un tejado que sobresalía y sacó de su bolsillo trasero una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Encendió uno y se lo dejó en la boca antes de guardar lo demás de nuevo en sus bolsillos. Entonces apoyó su espalda contra la pared y tomó su celular, empezando a distraerse con sus cosas mientras fumaba, ignorante de hallarse bajo la penetrante mirada del criminal, quien esperó pacientemente a que el enfermero terminara su descanso antes de hacer su movimiento.

Una vez que terminó con su tercer cigarrillo, el enfermero volvió a guardarse su celular y se dirigió a la puerta por la que había entrado. Se cerraba de dentro y para desbloquearla, debía utilizarse una llave, una que sólo personal autorizado poseía para usarla cuando alguno de ellos quería tomar aire o fumar, que se mantenía cerrada de otra manera para que ningún paciente huyera o evitar cualquier otro inconveniente. El enfermero tomó la llave del bolsillo de su camisa y la metió en el agujero de la cerradura, desbloqueándola para volver al interior, pero no hubo dado ni un paso dentro cuando una enorme mano cubrió su boca y desde atrás y el cañón de una pistola se enterró en su costado de manera casi dolorosa.

Su atacante lo empujó dentro sin mediar palabras, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara sola con un estruendo, y lo obligó a caminar por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado. El enfermero forcejeó y trató de safarse del agarre del desconocido pero era imposible, el sujeto era demasiado fuerte para quitárselo de encima. Tampoco podía aferrarse de la esperanza de que alguien viera lo que estaba ocurriendo porque había muy poco personal por ese lado, y ninguno de sus compañeros lo esperaba por al menos unos veinte minutos más, pues en los turnos extensos, él acostumbraba fumar un rato y dormir el resto.

Finalmente, Dennis vio una puerta de mantenimiento, y la abrió con la mano que sostenía la pistola sin soltar al hombre. Lo obligó a ingresar al depósito y cerró la puerta tras ambos.

Fue entonces que dejó ir bruscamente de su rehén, arrojándolo al suelo. El enfermero trató de incorporarse, pero una patada al estómago lo hizo doblarse de dolor, y lo dejó indefenso contra el puñetazo que conectó con su mandíbula.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera alzar la mirada y ver bien de quien se trataba, la culata del arma le dio fuertemente en la nuca, dejándolo noqueado casi al instante.

Con el enfermero fuera de juego, Dennis procedió a revisarlo. Le sacó el telefono y lo apagó, por si alguien lo llamaba que no fueran a oírlo aquí dentro, después lo despojó de sus ropas de enfermero y se las puso el mismo.

Una vez disfrazado, escondió su pistola entre la ropa y salió de aquel cuarto de mantenimiento en busca de su objetivo.

Lo único que no podía cubrir era su rostro, pero en sí tenía un rostro bastante común, lo que si era identificable de el eran sus rasgos duros y sus cicatrices. De igual manera, no estaría aquí el tiempo suficiente para que lo descubrieran.

Por como había dejado al chico, imaginó que debía haber pasado por algún tipo de cirugía, no lo había herido de muerte, de eso estaba seguro. Así que si ya había sido operado, debía estar en recuperación, seguramente en una habitación de cuidados postoperatorios.

Tendría que buscarlo.

Chasqueó la lengua, maldiciéndose por no haber pensado en interrogar al enfermero.

Recorrió los pasillos y subió escaleras, siempre tratando de mantener un perfil bajo para no llamar la atención del resto del personal, y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cuando en uno de los pasillos, mientras espiaba por una de las ventanillas, un guardia de seguridad lo llamó.

—¡Hey, tú!

Dennis detuvo su andar, y miró de reojo sobre su hombro al otro hombre sin girarse completamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, enmascarando su voz para que no saliera muy áspera o gruesa.

El guardia dio un par de pasos en su dirección, mirándolo curioso y un tanto sospechoso, pues al parecer no recordaba haber visto a ese enfermero antes, pero algo le decía que no se acercara demasiado y que mantuviera una distancia prudente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó para comprobar quien era.

Dennis apretó los dientes, sus dedos flexionándose, deseando poder cerrarse alrededor de su arma.

—¿Para qué?

—No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí ¿eres nuevo acaso? —siguió interrogando el guardia, tomado dos pasos más cerca.

No podía ver bien el rostro del hombre pues seguía de espaldas a él, lo que lo puso en alerta, pues si no quería ser visto por algo era –seguramente una razón malvada–. No sería la primera vez que alguien trataba de infiltrarse, ya sea para robar drogas, equipamiento o sacar a un compañero de allí adentro.

—Sí, entré a trabajar hace poco —explicó vagamente Dennis, perdiendo un poco la paciencia y olvidando enmascarar mejor su voz.

—Qué raro... —el guardia, que ya se figuraba que algo muy extraño estaba pasando, comenzó a llevar su mano lentamente al radio que colgaba de su cinturón sin quitar la vista del extraño.

—¿Qué es raro? —inquirió el criminal, quien tambien había llevado indetectablemente para el guardia su mano a donde tenía su arma, listo para sacarla de allí.

El guardia analizó con detenimiento al sujeto desde su posición, tratando de calcular cuanto tiempo le tomaría sacar su arma y usar el radio antes de que ese hombre saliera corriendo, pues imaginaba que una vez que descubriera que era un impostor, el hombre trataría de buscar la salida más cercana y rápida de acceder, que eran unas escaleras.

Su idea era entretenerlo lo suficiente para poder avisar a sus otros compañeros.

—Normalmente nos avisan cuando alguien nuevo empieza a trabajar, ya sabes, para estar informados y evitar cosas como esta —respondió, tratando de oírse amigable.

Dennis no podía ver bien al guardia pues aun no se había volteado, pero ya se intuía que algo raro se traía, por lo que había sacado su arma furtivamente y la tenía presionada contra su pecho, oculta de los ojos del guardia.

Por su parte, este ya había conseguido sacar su radio y lo había escondido detrás de su espalda. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tendría que avisar al resto y esperar por apoyo antes de actuar contra el intruso, pues no sabía que tan peligroso era.

—Lo habrán olvidado, pero ahora ya lo sabes —la voz del criminal salió neutral y cautelosa.

—Así que... ¿Cómo te llamas, de nuevo? —insistió para mantenerlo entretenido.

No esperaba un nombre real, solo quería mantenerlo hablando lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas.

—Steve —mintió Dennis.

—Bien, Steve —el guardia dio un par de pasos hacia atras, su dedo ya puesto sobre el boton para comunicarse con sus compañeros. —Solo quería asegurarme, te dejare seguir con tus labores.

—Gracias.

El guardia sonrió con un asentimiento de cabeza, e hizo amague de empezar a caminar por la dirección en la que había llegado cuando 'Steve' pareció empezar a caminar por donde en un principio se dirigía.

Pero en realidad sólo le dio la espalda un poco, y trajo su radio más cerca de su boca para ser oído porque iba a hablar en voz baja para evitar que el intruso lo oyera.

Fue tan solo un segundo que usó para quitar sus ojos del hombre que se alejaba y bajarlos al radio mientras comenzaba a hablar.

—Necesito apoyo en-

Unos ruidosos pasos fue lo único que el guardia tuvo como advertencia antes de que el sujeto se le echara encima por detrás, casi haciendo que ambos se desplomaran al suelo, aprisionándolo con sus fuertes brazos y obligándolo a soltar el radio y el arma, ya que sus manos se dirigieron desesperadas al brazo que se había enrollado alrededor de su nuca y le estaba cortando el aire.

El guardia estaba más preparado fisicamente para resistir su ataque con él que lo que el enfermero, por lo que ese forcejeo duró más tiempo del necesario. Por allí cerca justo estaba pasando una enfermera, buscando a su compañero que ya debería de haber vuelto de su descanso y que no estaba respondiéndo su celular. La mujer oyó gruñidos y sonidos de pelea, por lo que preocupada apretó el paso y se dirigió en esa direccion.

Al doblar en el pasillo, se encontró con un guardia en medio de una pelea con lo que parecía un enfermero, pero uno que ella no conocía y que llevaba un arma y estaba asfixiando al guardia. Por la sorpresa y el repentino miedo, dio un jadeo, dando un par de pasos hacía atrás, y en el silencio que los rodeaba en esos pasillos, ese simple sonido fue oído por Dennis, quien levantó rápido la vista hacía su dirección, entrecerrando sus ojos furioso al darse cuenta que su cubierta había sido destapada.

La mujer solo vaciló unos momentos antes de registrar bien que estaba pasando, entonces se dio la vuelta con la intención de correr a pedir ayuda. Viendo que todo su plan estaba en peligro, Dennis pensó rápido como detener a esa mujer de traer a mas personas, e hizo lo que le pareció mas apropiado.

Dejó de asfixiar al guardia, que ya casi estaba empezando a ver los bordes de su visión oscura, y este se desplomó en el suelo, tosiendo y dando hondas bocanadas de aire para llenar sus pulmones desesperados.

Y oyeron un clic que se hizo eco.

El guardia levantó la mirada del suelo para encontrarse con el cañón de un arma dirigida justo entre sus ojos, y la mujer casi tropezo sobre sus pasos al oírlo, congelándose al instante pero aún de espaldas.

El forcejeo ya no se oía.

—¡Das un paso más y le vuelo los sesos! —amenazó Dennis, mirando en dirección a la mujer mientras empujaba el cañón para que hiciera contacto con su piel.

Creyéndolo distraído con la enfermera, el guardia probó su suerte tratando de alcanzar su arma que estaba a una distancia relativamente cerca, pero una bota cayó repentinamente sobre su mano, pisándola con fuerza y haciendo que se oyera un sonido de quiebre justo antes de que el guardia diera un desgarrador alarido. Sin inmutarse por haberle quebrado los dedos de la mano, Dennis dejó su pie allí arriba y pateó la pistola con el otro, alejándola, todo eso sin quitar sus ojos de la enfermera.

La mujer se dio la vuelta horrorizada al oír el grito del hombre, observando con ojos bien abiertos como la bota continuaba aplastando sin piedad la mano del pobre guardia.

—¡Acercate! —ladró el criminal.

Llena de pavor, la enfermera obedeció, caminando rapidamente para llegar a ellos.

Dennis sacó el arma de sobre el hombre en el suelo y la apunto a la mujer sin dejar de vigilarla mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba al guardia del brazo con la mano sana y quitando su pie de sobre su mano rota, lo obligaba a ponerse en pie nuevamente, ignorando sus gemidos de dolor.

Por puro reflejo, la mujer alzó las manos para mostrar que no presentaba ningún riesgo.

—Por favor, no lo lastimes, solo dime que quieres... —imploró, observando impotente como su compañero era maltratado.

Su plan inicial ya se había arruinado, así que tendría que improvisar, algo en lo que era bueno. Y lo que esa mujer ofreció le dio una idea.

Dennis volvió a apuntar el cañón del arma al guardia, esta vez a su costado y miró a la mujer a los ojos, disfrutando interiormente como su simple mirada fría y sádica hacía temblar a la enfermera como una hoja.

—Busco a una persona en especial —empezó—, y si no quieres que le quiebre otro hueso o le meta una bala —presionó el arma contra el cuerpo de su rehén para hacer su punto claro—, me vas a llevar a él ahora mismo.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabras porque su garganta se había cerrado con un nudo, ella asintió fieramente.

—Se llama Bob Esponja, tengo entendido que fue ingresado aquí con una herida de bala, recibió una operación —dijo para que supiera a quien buscar.

La mujer tenía sus ojos puestos en la pistola, pero oyó lo que el hombre le pidió. Sabía quien era el chico, ella había interactuado con la dulce muchacha que lo había acompañado. No quería imaginarse lo que este hombre tenía planeado para ese indefenso chico, y su primera reacción fue negarse, pero luego pensó en su colega cuya vida estaba en sus manos.

Tenía que elegir que decisión tomar, algo que no era fácil. Si se negaba, ambos corrían riesgo, pero si cedía, viviría con la culpa de lo que fuera que el hombre le fuera a hacer al muchacho. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que el sujeto se deshiciera de ellos de forma rápida y buscara a otros infelices para llevarlo a su objetivo.

De todas formas todo terminaría mal.

—¡Date prisa, maldición! —exigió acaloradamente Dennis cuando ella se tardó demasiado.

Ella dio un salto, sobresaltada, y se tragó el nudo que tenía, abriendo la boca.

—S-si, se d-donde esta —respondió en una voz quebrada, temerosa de que si alzaba más la voz lo pondría más furioso.

—Entoces, guía el camino —ordenó, ajustando su agarre en el guardia—. Y asegurate de que sea un camino sin muchos contratiempos, no quiero tener que lastimar a nadie más innecesariamente —advirtió.

La enfermera asintió, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a guiarlo, sintiéndose inmensamente terrible.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que uno de los compañeros del guardia había logrado oír a su compañero decir que necesitaba apoyo, y que ese mismo guardia estaba dirigiéndose en ese momento a ese pasillo.

La enfermera llevó al criminal por entre los pasillos y por las escaleras, evitando el ascensor porque no querían toparse con nadie más, Dennis porque no quería involucrar a más personas de las necesarias, y la mujer porque no quería poner en riesgo a más gente. El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, lo único que le indicaba que la estaba siguiendo era su ruidosa y pesada respiración y los débiles gemidos del guardia arrastrado contra su voluntad.

Y ella aprovechó la relativa calma para pensar en que haría una vez que estuviera en la sección donde se encontraba el chico. Para entrar, tenía que pedir autorización del otro lado porque no era una parte en la que pudiera entrar cualquiera, por el bien de los pacientes. En ese momento solo eran cinco trabajando en esa parte, uno no sabía donde se había metido, otra había bajado como parte de su descanso, lo que la dejaba a ella y a otros dos, un joven y una chica.

¿Qué pasaría cuando el hombre lo supiera?

—Camina —siseó el criminal detrás de ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

Con lo nerviosa que todo eso la había puesto, no se dio cuenta que se había quedado quieta a la entrada del pasillo que llevaba a la sección donde estaba el muchacho.

Trago grueso, mordiéndose el labio para evitar dejar salir un quejido de angustia. Su estómago dolía de la desesperación y sus manos estaban frías y sudorosas. En minutos, ella sabía que se desataría el infierno y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Camina ahora o abriré fuego aquí mismo, y no me importa lastimar a más gente si con eso consigo lo que vine a buscar.

Esas palabras la hicieron volver a caminar a paso rápido, guiando al criminal hacía las puerta dobles de vidrio empañado.

El hombre tomó al guardia con él, cubriéndole la boca y pegando su espalda contra su pecho mientras se pegaba a la pared de junto, el arma fuertemente presionada contra la sien del rehén, y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a la enfermera que abriera la puerta.

Respirando hondo, la mujer tocó el timbre y esperó con los pelos de punta a que uno de sus dos compañeros se acercara.

Segundos después, logró divisar una figura acercándose por el pasillo, todavía ignorando quien de los dos sería, hasta que la figura abrió la ventanilla junto a la puerta y espió por ahí.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó un joven enfermero— ¿sabes dónde esta? —preguntó, refiriéndose al compañero que había ido a buscar.

Ella miró de reojo al criminal, cuya gélida mirada ademas de hacerla estremecerse, le dio la silenciosa advertencia de que no delatara nada. No tenía idea de que planeaba hacer una vez dentro, no podía con tanta gente a la vez ¿o sí? Tal vez, entre ella y los otros dos podrían someterlo de alguna manera, tal vez noquearlo con algo o inyectarle por sorpresa un ansiolítico...

—¿Sara? —la voz preocupada de su compañero la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Se había quedado tildada en la puerta.

—Oh...sí, él... —miró fugazmente a su captor antes de seguir— él fue a la cafetería por algo, su teléfono se quedó sin batería, por eso no contestaba, dijo que volverá en un rato —mintió.

Para tranquilizar al joven, le envió una sonrisa pero esta no salió tan convincente como esperaba porque el chico pareció intuir que algo estaba molestándola.

—Bien... eh ¿estas bien? Te ves algo pálida... —observó.

Ella asintió un poco demasiado entusiasmada.

—Sí, sí estoy bien —aseguró, poniéndose más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba siendo escrutada por esos fríos ojos.

Cuyo dueño ya estaba por llegar al agote de su paciencia.

—Nada de que preocuparse... ¿Me dejas entrar ya? —pidió, tratando de no oírse demasiaso ansiosa.

El chico le dio una ultima mirada sospechosa, vacilando un poco. Por lo que podia notar en su compañera, la veía agitada y ansiosa, indicios de que algo andaba mal.

—Por favor Ted —rogó casi entre dientes, sus ojos aguandose—, dejame entrar.

El enfermero estaba a punto de cerrar la ventanilla y obedecer cuando por el reflejo del vidrio logró divisar dos figuras afuera en el pasillo junto a su compañera. De inmediato armó el rompecabezas y ensanchó los ojos al descubrir porque su compañera estaba actuando tan enajenada.

Sara no pudo actuar a tiempo para evitarlo, sin pensarlo, su compañero asomó la cabeza para espiar, suficiente para que Dennis lo notara y alzara rápidamente la mano con la pistola, disparando en su dirección.

El chico se arrojó lejos del rango de disparo justo a tiempo mientras Sara daba un grito, echándose al suelo entre lágrimas para también esquivar la bala.

El criminal empujó al guardia al suelo con fuerza y a continuación le dio un disparo en la pierna para dificultarle la movilidad, luego se arrojó sobre la enfermera antes de que pudiera echar a huir y la sujetó violentente del cabello, poniéndola de pie y presionando el arma contra su garganta.

—No se te ocurra oponer resistencia —advirtió con un tono de voz que denotaba lo airado que estaba.

Entonces quitó su arma de ella y la apuntó hacía las puertas de vidrio, abriendo fuego.

Como no eran blindadas exactamente pero sí hechas de un vidrio más duro de lo normal, algunas balas se incrustaron, otras lo atravezaron y agrietaron. Después de la balacera, los gritos de los pacientes y familiares no se hicieron esperar, y muchos se arrojaron al suelo o buscaron ponerse a cubierto en sus cuartos, cerrando las puertas.

Dennis se acercó a las puertas arrastrando a la renuente y compungida enfermera consigo y le dio varias fuertes patadas al vidrio agrietado, quebrándolo en pedazos con un fuerte estruendo. Al pasar finalmente, se encontró con algunas personas en el pasillo que jadearon de susto al verlo. El les apuntó con la pistola, amenazando con gritos que volvieran a sus cuartos y no interfirieran o la enfermera lo pagaría caro.

Así, fue abriéndose paso entre ellos.

—¡Rápido, dime en que cuarto esta el mocoso! —rugió lleno de rabia, sacudiéndola con violencia.

Todo su plan se había ido al caño, la policía no tardaría en llegar, con todo ese escándalo, huir de la escena le sería diez veces más difícil.

¡Maldita sea!

Aunque él no sabía que la policía ya estaba allí...

A medida que iba avanzando, algunos –los que podían– aprovecharon a huir de allí, y los que no, se encerraron y trabaron las puertas con lo que pudieron. Pero ambos grupos se apresuraron o a ir a buscar ayuda o llamar a la policía.

Eso a el ya le daba igual.

Solo había un cuarto al que quería llegar.

* * *

**¡Esto se va a descontrolar! :v**

**No se me ocurre mucho que decir en N/A así que...**

**Espero que todos estén bien, :-* (emoticón de beso...creo)**

**See Ya!**

**H. C.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Saludos! aquí Haru reportándose finalmente con otro capítulo después de como dos meses sin noticias ... je je perdón. Luché mucho con este capítulo, escribía y borraba una y otra vez, y nunca me convencía hasta que lo hizo, y aún así no estoy segura pero ya no lo quiero retrasar más así que ¡vuala!. Espero que todos lo disfruten.**

**Advertencias: violencia, sangre y armas... Y ahora que lo pienso la oración del párrafo anterior se oye rara teniendo en cuenta esta advertencia...**

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada.**

**Here We Go...**

En el momento en el que oyeron el primer disparo seguido de los gritos de terror de los demás pacientes y acompañantes, Arenita soltó de inmediato las manos de su amigo que había estado sosteniendo y saltó de inmediato de su silla casi tumbándola al suelo, girando su cuerpo hacía la única salida de ese cuarto además de la ventana que estaba a varios metros del suelo, sus reflejos refinados por innumerables horas de práctica haciendo que se pusiera en posición de pelea, olvidando el cansancio y dolor que aún azotaba su cuerpo. Y al mismo momento, aún confinado en la cama, Bob se había enderezado con los ojos agrandados, alertado por el mismo sonido, ignorando el dolor sordo y fantasmal de sus heridas superficiales al igual que el agudo tirón que sintió donde lo habían cosido para cerrar la herida de bala en su operación.

Momentos antes, después de tener ambos sus sentimientos un poco más claros, habían decidido dejar ese tema a un lado para atenderlo cuando las circunstancias de ambos fueran mejores, prefiriendo distraerse en una conversacion mas ligera y casual. Bob finalmente había tenido su respuesta de porque la enfermera aquella había dicho esas cosas, la castaña sintió que se quitó un peso de encima cuando la reacción de Bob a su explicación fue risas, y el chico no pudo dejar de pensar en lo adorable que su amiga se había visto enrojeciendo al relatar la anécdota. Después de unos minutos, el chico finalmente se compuso lo suficiente para hablar y decirle lo ingeniosa que había sido, y lo mucho que eso había alegrado su corazón, ya que gracias a su agudeza mental ella podía estar allí con él, y viceversa, pues después de todo lo que había ocurrido, aquellos estresantes y aterradores últimos momentos que podía recordar todavía con algo de dificultad, despertar allí solo y sin entender o comprender nada hubiera sido peligroso para su salud mental y física, estaba seguro que habría saltado de la cama para ir a buscar respuestas de quien fuera si llegaba a ser así.

Luego de eso, ella se había dedicado a responder a algunas de sus preguntas y llenar sus lagunas mentales y los espacios en que él no había estado presente o que por motivo de los golpes recibidos no podía recordar, además de explicarle todo lo que había pasado luego de que él cayera inconsciente debido a sus heridas, como la llegada de Patricio y lo desolado que había estado con la escena –asegurándole a Bob que su amigo estaba bien y que seguramente vendría a verlo con sus padres en pocas horas–. También notó la mueca de pena y culpa del rubio al mencionar a sus padres, principalmente a su madre, ya que él sabía que de los dos, ella era la más sentimental, algo que él había heredado de ella, y se imaginaba lo devastada que debía sentirse en esos momentos, sin noticias de su parte y sin poder comunicarse para anunciarles que estaba consciente y en recuperación. También le informó –con algo de sorpresa todavía– que Calamardo había aceptado su petición de que se encargargara de la policía y de velar por su hogar en su ausencia, además de seguramente informar a Don Cangrejo del incidente.

Fue animador para el chico en su actual estado saber que contaba con tan buenos amigos en una ocasión tan desesperada, ahora podía descansar tranquilo sabiendo que ellos velarían por su bienestar al igual que él haría por ellos.

Pero esa relativa calma de la que habían estado disfrutando y la sensación de paz se rompió en pedazos al oír aquel aterrador sonido que quedaría grabado en la mente de ambos durante mucho tiempo.

Por fracciones de segundos, Arenita lo único que atinó a hacer fue observar la puerta antes de espabilar y con grandes zancadas correr hacia esta y abrirla unos centímetros, aprovechando la conmoción que había estallado luego de eso, para mirar por ella y espiar a ver que estaba ocurriendo.

Se arrojó al suelo cuando más disparos fueron oídos, con sus pulsaciones por las nubes y la respiración acelerada, y una vez que la ráfaga terminó, volvió a levantarse para ver de nuevo.

Entonces la respiración se le atoró en la garganta cuando vio como los vidrios de la puerta estallaban al ser quebrados, y sintió el corazón bajar a sus pies y un frío gélido sacudir su cuerpo cuando reconoció la figura que cruzó las ahora destrozadas puertas.

—¡¿Arenita, qué sucede?! —chilló-susurró Bob ahora tras ella.

Ni bien su amiga había dejado su lado para correr hacía la puerta, el chico había echado a un lado las sábanas y cobertores de sobre él para salirse de la cama, desconectándose el monitor y la manguera de suero para levantarse e ir hacia ella tan rápido como su estado se lo permitía. En el momento de la ráfaga de disparos, el chico se había echado de cuclillas al suelo, y una vez que todo hubo pasado, se dirigió encorvado hacia ella, poniendo a un lado el dolor que esos movimientos le traían a su cuerpo todavía en recuperación, y dejando que la adrenalina del momento bombeando por su organismo lo sostuviera.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, ambos oyeron una voz que les heló la sangre y retumbó en sus huesos, que creyeron no tener que volver a escuchar en mucho tiempo.

Una voz que por segunda vez regresaba para atormentarlos.

Iba vociferando órdenes a quienes se le cruzaban, su voz llena de veneno y odio, mientras arrastraba a una desafortunada enfermera con él violentamente, y Bob sintió que le daría un ataque al corazón de tan rápido que este empezó a palpitar, tanto que su cuerpo entero temblaba.

A su lado, su amiga no estaba en mejores condiciones, con lágrimas cayendo una tras otra de forma silenciosa.

Esto no podía ser... No, tenía que haberse quedado dormida, tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla, ese hombre no podía aparecer de nuevo ¡Bob no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlo una segunda vez!

Una mano cerrándose sobre la suya y tirando de ella la hizo salir del trance, las manos de ambos estaban frías y sudorosas pero ese contacto fue su cable a tierra para centrarse en el momento y a pensar en una salida.

El chico cerró la puerta y usó la silla que su amiga había estado usando para trabarla, en un intento por comprar tiempo y pensar que hacer.

No tenían mucho tiempo, podía oír su voz atronadora y sus pesados pasos acercándose a su posición.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó acongojada su compañera en un susurro, sintiéndose totalmente impotente con la situación como la primera vez.

Ahora sí estaban atrapados, la puerta era la única salida, la ventana estaba descartada y esconderse no serviría absolutamente de nada porque este sujeto era capaz de dar vuelta el cuarto entero con tal de encontrarlo.

—Él esta aquí por mi, vino a terminar su trabajo —dijo Bob entonces, sus ojos puestos en la puerta que en cualquier momento se abriría de manera violenta.

Podía oír los gritos de horror y lamentos de los otros pacientes mezclándose con los gritos de furia del intruso que no paraba de amenazar a quien quiera que se cruzaba en su camino.

Arenita registró lo que su amigo dijo y lo miró sin entender que quería decir con ello. Estaba más que claro que esa era la razón por la que estaba haciendo todo aquel alboroto, así que su amigo estaba haciendo más que solo apuntar lo obvio. Entonces el color se drenó de su rostro y ella lo agarró del antebrazo.

—¿Qué éstas pensando?

Bob miró a su mejor amiga y quien ahora sabía era el amor de su vida, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir iba seguramente a romperle el corazón por quizás tercera vez ese día, pero no quedaba de otra, él era la razón por la que su amiga había corrido peligro, y la razón por la que toda esa gente afuera estaba en la misma situación. Ese hombre era impredecible y despiadado ¿quién sabía que clase de horrores peores era capaz de realizar tan solo para hacerlo salir de su escondite? Había mucha gente inocente y completamente ajena a la enemistad que había entre ellos, personas que no merecían sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacían.

—Tengo que entregarme —respondió simplemente.

Esas solas palabras fueron como un puñetazo helado a su corazón que le congeló hasta los huesos. Incluso le paralizó la garganta, haciéndola incapaz de pronunciar una exclamación de sorpresa. Solo pudo atinar a entreabrir la boca en confusión y terror.

Solo cuando su amigo quitó sus ojos de ella e hizo el intento de ponerse de pie y se tambaleó por encontrarse todavía debilitado y dolorido volvió a sus sentidos y lo sujetó de los antebrazos, deteniéndolo y haciendo que volviera a mirarla.

—¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?! —exclamó desesperada, con los ojos agrandados y temblorosos— ¡Apenas saliste de la primera, si te llega a poner una mano encima de nuevo...!

Se mordió la lengua antes de terminar la frase, no tanto por su amigo si no por ella. No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad, no de nuevo, mucho menos pronunciarla en voz alta. Pero la dejó allí, en la punta de su lengua, y flotando entre ellos.

La pequeña mueca de temor y la súbita inhalación de aire del chico le indicó que él estaba al tanto de lo que un segundo enfrentamiento entre ellos supondría para él.

Por ello lo que salió de su boca después la hizo acrecentar el respeto y aprecio por él debido a su valentía tanto como enfadarla y hacerla querer darle una bofetada por lo irresponsable y temerario que estaba siendo.

—Y si no hacemos nada... será lo mismo —explicó rápidamente Bob, consciente de que les quedaba cada vez menos tiempo—, el entrará aquí al final... y esta vez no viene solo, esa enfermera... es su rehén, quien sabe... hasta que punto pueda llegar para hacer... que nos rindamos, pero si me entrego, todavía queda la...la posibilidad de que pueda convencerlo... y salgamos de aquí en una pieza...

—O en una bolsa... —susurró su amiga con temor, todavía reacia a su plan de acción—. ¿Quieres negociar con él? Apenas puedes hablar sin agotarte, y ese hombre es un maniático, no escuchará razones, y tampoco te dejará ir...

Un temblor la sacudió por completo al pensar que tal vez ninguno de los dos saldría de allí, pero más le desgarraba el corazón pensar que ella tenía una posibilidad mientras las de Bob eran nulas.

—Con todo el alboroto que hizo... seguramente la policía ya debe estar en camino... y si escapó de su custodia, de seguro que lo están buscando... por que no hay manera de que haya huido... sin lastimar a nadie —razonó Bob—, y si ese alguien fue un oficial, doy por hecho que no lo dejaran ir tan fácil...o con vida...aún después de hacernos algo...

Aunque sonara descabellado, y lo fuera, parecía ser la única salida a esa situación. No podían huir, y el hombre no caería en la misma trampa dos veces, de seguro ya estaría más atento a ella y a sus movimientos, además del factor de la enfermera. Ella había sido muy amable con ellos, odiaría que algo fuera a ocurrir con ella por el simple hecho de estar en el momento equivocado.

—¿Qué tienes en mente entonces? —inquirió, tratando de no estremecerse ante el sonido de aquella voz aterradora oyéndose cada vez más cerca.

—Voy a proponerle un intercambio.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Yo a cambio de que te deje ir a ti y a ella —continuó Bob, ignorando sus protestas.

—¡Eso no! —exclamó ahora molesta— ¡No te dejaré hacer eso dos veces!

—¡No tenemos más opción! —rebatió el chico, empezando a levantarse de su posición.

—¡Sí la tenemos! —insistió la joven, tomándolo del brazo— ¡Podemos tenderle una trampa, atacarlo o...!

—Si hacemos eso, es... una muerte segura...para nosotros o para esa mujer... que no tiene nada que ver con esto... y si alguien va a salir de esta...prefiero que sean ustedes dos.

—Y ¿por qué tienes que ser tú? Yo podría intercambiarme por ustedes...

El negó fieramente con la cabeza.

—No funcionará, él me quería a mi específicamente, tú... solo estabas en el lugar incorrecto en el momento... más inoportuno...así que por favor —su tono de voz se volvió suplicante mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas—, solo sigueme la corriente y... pase lo que pase, no hagas... nada peligroso.

Con eso dicho, se levantó con rapidez de su posición dejando ir sus manos e ignorando el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo ante esa acción, girándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta con toda la intención de abrirla.

—¡Bob, no, aguarda! —fue tras él la chica, desesperada tratando de detenerlo de hacer esa locura— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor! ¡Bob!

Alcanzó a tomarlo de la mano y tirar de esta, pero Bob estaba decidido y no dio su brazo a torcer, sino que recorrió esa corta distancia tambaleante, y ella no quería lastimarlo más por empeorar sus heridas, así que solo lo tomó de la mano sin siquiera dar un tirón, consiguiendo solo que la arrastrase tras él y verlo quitar la silla de la puerta para después abrirla y alzar la voz.

—¡Es por aquí! —gritó, apoyando su peso contra el marco de la puerta, sintiéndose exhausto y con una fina capa de sudor en su frente por el esfuerzo que eso le suponía.

Todavía no estaba en condiciones siquiera de levantarse de la cama o hablar sin la necesidad de tomar hondas bocanadas de aire cada pocas palabras, mucho menos de permanecer de pie y enfrentar a un asesino, pero las indicaciones de su doctora pasaron a segundo plano.

* * *

Dennis ya estaba a pocos pasos de la última puerta, arrastrando con él a la pobre enfermera que solo podía sollozar y retorcerse desesperada bajo su agarre, pero justo antes de que vociferara su amenaza para hacerlos salir, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un tirón y por ella atravesó el mismo muchacho que horas antes había secuestrado y torturado.

—¡Es por aquí!

Ahora gracias a las luces que habían sobrevivido a su descontrol podía ver en su totalidad el resultado de su trabajo. El jovencito lucia débil y demacrado, su rostro aun enseñaba las marcas de los puñetazos, su cabello estaba revuelto y se estaba apoyando contra el marco de la puerta, incapaz de sostenerse por si mismo sin ayuda, su respiración era laboriosa y pesada. Las vendas que cubrían la herida de bala habían empezado a mancharse de rojo, indicando que alguno de los puntos se había abierto, y sangre se filtraba de ella.

Dirigió su vista entonces a la figura tras él, la muchacha castaña, que apretaba los dientes y las manos en impotencia mientras le enviaba una mirada de odio, y una mueca demasiado oscura y retorcida se dibujó en su rostro, una que envió escalofríos por el cuerpo del rubio, este sacó un brazo y lo colocó tras él, haciendo que la chica quedará más cubierta de esa asquerosa mirada.

Ese gesto no pertenecía al rostro de un hombre, era digno de una bestia de película de terror.

—Aquí...me tienes —pronunció Bob, tratando que la voz no se le quebrara y que la mueca de dolor al ver el estado de la pobre enfermera no fuera muy evidente—, soy a quien estabas buscando ¿no?... Así que deja ir a la enfermera y... a mi amiga, ellas no...no tienen nada que ver...esto es entre tu y yo.

Una hueca y escalofriante risotada brotó de su boca, que lo hizo temblar en sus piernas pero no dejó de hacer contacto visual, no quería distraerse y que eso les costara la vida a los tres.

No tenía idea de armas, él jamas había siquiera tenido una en las manos, menos sabría cuantas balas le quedaban y no quería arriesgarse a averiguarlo de ninguna manera.

—Se me olvidaba tu complejo de héroe —dijo en tono burlón—. Y creo que ya dejé claro que no me importa involucrar a más personas inocentes, si es necesario, por lo que sé hasta ahora de ti, darías tu vida para salvar a los que amas ¿no? —entonces sus ojos inyectados en sangre regresaron a lo poco que podía de ver de la castaña con un brillo en ellos que le hicieron sentir náuseas de solo cruzar miradas con él.

—Podría matarte ahora mismo —continuó con ese tono desapasionado y frío—. Pegarte un tiro en la frente y darle fin a tu patética vida, y luego a tu linda amiguita y a la enfermera...

La boca de Bob se secó con esas palabras. Él sabía que hablaba en serio, y cualquier paso en falso podía significar su fin y el de las mujeres, por eso, aunque por dentro sintiera su estómago retorciéndose de la impresión y sus heridas empezaran a doler al unísono, trató de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible. El hombre sí tenía la opción de tan solo disparar y terminar con todos allí, pero no lo estaba haciendo, tenía que aprovechar que al sujeto le gustara jugar psicológicamente con sus víctimas para ganar tiempo, ya fuera hasta que la policía llegara o hasta que lograran llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos, lo que con el pasar de los minutos se hacía cada vez más difícil.

Tenía que actuar, y rápido.

—Escucha, la policía... llegara en cualquier momento... tendrán el edificio rodeado y... y no podrás escapar de ellos-

—Ya escapé antes, y muchas veces más antes también —lo interrumpió el fugitivo, alardeando de sus acciones— ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo puedo hacer ahora?

El agarre en el arma se endureció, el cañón del arma se hundió más en la sien de la mujer cautiva, que gimoteó de incomodidad y temor, con más lágrimas rodando de sus ojos.

El corazón de Bob se aceleró más, casi podía escucharlo bombear en sus oídos, y sintió la mano de su amiga aferrarse a la suya, sudorosa pero reconfortante.

Tragó saliva por enésima vez, pensando rápidamente en una respuesta a eso.

—¡Y si haces eso, el que terminara con un balazo serás tú! —exclamó Arenita, dando un paso al costado para poder verlo de frente.

Bob miró de reojo a su amiga, impresionado por la valentía de su porte a pesar de la clara incertidumbre y el temor en su mirada, así como también preocupado por ella y un tanto molesto ¡le había dicho que no hiciera nada peligroso! Enfadarlo no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

—¿Crees que la policía te dejará ir así nada más? —continuó, reuniendo valentía que casi no sentía en esos momentos—. ¡Puedes escuchar las sirenas, están aquí, y de seguro ya cerraron todas las salidas, si nos haces algo, a cualquiera de nosotros, en cuanto te vean cruzar una puerta, te volaran la cabeza!

Podía sentir la enojada y acusadora mirada de Bob en ella, pero trató de que eso no la distrajera. Su amigo podía ser valiente y tener un plan, pero estaba loco si pensaba que ella lo iba a dejar negociar con ese lunático por si solo.

—Un precio justo si consigo vengarme —respondió Dennis, con voz fría y cruel.

—Todos sabemos que eso no es cierto —siguió Arenita, sin inmutarse por su respuesta— aprecias tu vida, o si no, no te hubieras entregado tan fácil a esos policías, tenías un arma, podías haberles disparado aunque luego fueras acribillado, pero no lo hiciste...

Suprimió una mueca de victoria cuando lo vio apretar los labios ante aquella afirmación. Eso indicaba que algo de razón había tras esas palabras, pero no cantaría victoria todavía.

Aun con la mirada puesta en ellos, Dennis procesó lo que la chica había dicho. A regañadientes, admitió para si mismo que tenía algo de razón. Y ahora las sirenas de policía eran más y se oían más fuertes, y no sabía que había pasado con ese oficial de pacotilla que hubo dejado en esa autopista. Para ese momento, ya todos en el cuerpo policial debían saber que había conseguido escapar y si el chico aquel no hubiera sobrevivido a sus heridas...

Gruñó por lo bajo como un animal salvaje, pero no dijo nada.

—No quieres que te atrapen ni disparen —continuó la chica con una voz cuidadosa pero firme— tu única oportunidad de salir ileso de este lugar sería con rehenes.

Ante eso, el criminal presionó a la pobre mujer contra su pecho, su brazo la aplastó con su fuerza inhumana.

—Ya tengo una aquí —comentó con sorna.

—Ella es solo una —insistió Arenita—, eres un criminal buscado y peligroso, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad crees que la policía te dejaría ir así? Ya deben de tener francotiradores alrededor del hospital, esperando la oportunidad de dispararte un bala en la cabeza a la primera oportunidad... pero, si tuvieras más rehenes contigo por los cuales negociar, podrías escapar más fácilmente.

—También puedo matarlos aquí y tomar a cualquier imbécil como rehén —dijo, haciendo una mueca diabólica, creyendo que el tablero estaba ahora a su favor—. No todos en el hospital han logrado evacuar.

Una corriente de desesperación la recorrió, seguida de impotencia. Casi había olvidado que estaba negociando con un monstruo que no dudaría en utilizar cualquier medio para salirse con la suya.

—Y los que... no lo han hecho seguro...seguro ya están hablando con... operadoras de emergencia...que están del otro lado, oyendo mientras ellos...relatan todo lo que...esta ocurriendo aquí... —participó Bob en la negociación luego de un rato sin hablar, pero comenzando otra vez a arrastrar las palabras como si solo hablar le provocara un profundo dolor.

No estaba seguro de que lo que había dicho estuviera ocurriendo, pero esperaba con todo su ser que el hombre lo creyera al menos. No era una idea estúpida, había unos cuantos todavía en ese piso escondidos, seguro con sus teléfonos en los oídos llamando a emergencias o tal vez incluso filmando todo.

Esperaba que lo primero, en ese momento le era más útil.

—Si nos...asesinas...ellos lo sabrán... y...y ellos invadirán el edificio —tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó— no tendrás...escapatoria, morirás, igual...que nosotros.

A pesar de permanecer estático por unos instantes, podían imaginárselo barajando sus probabilidades en su cabeza. Esos pocos segundos se le hicieron eternos, gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente de la chica y podía sentir sudor frío caer por su espalda. A su lado, Bob respiraba cada vez con más dificultad y se veía demasiado pálido, no aguantaría mucho más consciente.

—Escapar con uno de ustedes como rehén no me asegura no ser atrapado.

—Pero...sí te da una...una oportunidad de...negociar...con la policía...si juegas bien tus...cartas...podrías incluso...huir exitoso...y lo que es más... —Bob apoyó ambas manos en el marco y se enderezó lo mejor que pudo, mirándolo con decisión a pesar de que su vista estaba empezando a nublarse.

—Te daré...lo que viniste a...a buscar.

Los ojos de Arenita se agrandaron de sorpresa ante esa frase.

—Bob ¡¿qué dices?! —siseó, dándole una mirada de soslayo rápida antes de volver sus ojos al criminal de nuevo.

El hombre por su parte ladeó la cabeza en interés con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ajá...

—En cuanto...pisemos las afueras...del hospital... —el chico apretó la mandíbula, mostrando lo mucho que le dolía decir aquello—, te daré la...receta...

Arenita jadeó de sorpresa, mirándolo con incredulidad. Dennis al principio no se lo creyó, así que solo resopló sarcástico.

—¿Esperas que me crea que después de aguantar ser torturado por negarte a darme la información ahora la vas a cantar tan fácil? No me gusta que me tomen por imbécil, mocoso —advirtió con una voz cavernosa y oscura.

—Ya lo...dijiste antes...que daría todo...por salvar...a los que amo...—miró a Arenita con pesar y le envió una sonrisa rota y arrepentida, entonces volvió su mirada al hombre, endureciéndola para verse serio y consiguiendo solo que este hiciera una mueca de desprecio ante su intento de verse rudo— antes estaba solo...se trataba...solo de mi...mi vida, pero...ahora de nada...me valdría conservar la...información... —miró al suelo y lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas— si revelándote todo...puedo al menos...salvar su vida.

Solo unos pocos segundos pasaron antes de que el criminal reaccionara. Soltó una risotada horrenda que tomó desprevenidos a los jóvenes casi haciéndolos saltar y que a su manera retorcida se oía casi alegre.

—De acuerdo.

Una ola de alivio llenó su interior ante sus palabras pero no hizo ningún movimiento o gesto que lo hiciera notar, en parte porque no quería demostrarle lo tenso e inseguro que se sentía y en parte porque a esas alturas solo podía concentrarse en el dolor que todavía invadía cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Con brusquedad, Dennis arrojó a la enfermera al suelo a un lado, y debido a lo inesperado de la maniobra, esta no alcanzó a amortiguar su caída por lo que cayó desparramada en el suelo entre quejidos de dolor.

Por puro instinto, Arenita quiso inclinarse a ayudarla a aunque sea sentarse y ver si estaba bien, pero el sujeto la detuvo.

—Ni un paso en falso —ordenó, apuntándole con el arma.

Arenita se detuvo, mirando con temor y rabia el arma en su mano. Para ella, una persona entrenada en las artes marciales y dedicada a ellas, el uso de armas de fuego como aquella contra personas indefensas que no presentaban un peligro se le hacia de cobardes, pero solo atinó a presionar los labios para no dejar escapar ninguno de sus pensamientos y alzó las manos en señal de rendición, dando un paso atrás mirando fugazmente a la enfermera, que a duras penas se alejaba un poco arrastrándose por el suelo.

Más el criminal dio una larga zancada y en segundos estuvo frente a la castaña, su enorme figura cubriendo todo a su vista. Alargó el brazo y cerró su mano alrededor de su codo, ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria y tirando de ella hacia él, que a pesar de su entrenamiento y fortaleza, no fue mucho de una rival para su fuerza además de que era consciente que en esos momentos no era recomendable antagonizarlo poniendo una pelea.

Arenita solo dio un gruñido suave de dolor, mordiéndose la lengua para no despotricar contra el sujeto por su uso excesivo de la fuerza. Tras ellos, Bob se despegó del marco de la puerta endureciendo la mirada hacia el criminal por el maltrato a su amiga.

—¡Hey! —chilló comenzando a enfadarse, endureciendo los puños y sintiendo su sangre hervir.

El movimiento brusco que realizó lo hizo tambalearse por un momento debido a una súbita sensación de mareo pero no lo detuvo de dar dos pasos hacia ellos, decidido a...

El cañón del arma presionado contra el cuello de su amiga lo hizo relajar los puños y detener su lengua antes de que de esta saliera alguna reprimenda contra el atacante.

Su resolución se derrumbó al instante, y sólo atinó a mirar al hombre con una clara furia quemando en sus ojos azules mezclada con impotencia.

La idea de ese desagradable y despiadado sujeto tocando aunque sea un cabello de su amiga le retorcía el interior de una manera que ni la escena vivida en su cocina había hecho.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tengo que recordarte quién tiene el arma y la ventaja aquí?! —exclamó el fugitivo con burla, una enfermiza mueca torciendo sus facciones.

Podía descifrar la mirada que el jovencito le estaba enviando al igual que podía imaginarse el tipo de pensamientos que debían estar cruzando por su cabeza con respecto a él, su satisfacción aumentando por saber que las marcas emocionales que le había dejado estaban haciendo efecto y que durarían por mucho tiempo más... Si decidía que él lo hiciera, eso sí.

Le quitó, para alivio de Bob, el arma de su cuello y la apuntó hacia él, haciendo el gesto de que se moviera.

—Vas adelante, mocoso —ordenó.

Se hizo a un lado con Arenita fuertemente presionada contra él, ella sentía que ese enorme brazo apretando la sección media de su cuerpo iba a asfixiarla o a romperle las costillas si ejercía solo un poco más de presión.

Tragando saliva tanto por los nervios de la situación así como la debilidad que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, Bob dio unos cansinos pasos al frente en obediencia al criminal, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sus ojos puestos más que nada sobre su amiga.

Una vez tuvo su espalda contra el hombre, lo sintió moviéndose por el ruido de las ropas que el y su amiga llevaban rozándose, listo para hacerlos caminar hacia la salida, pero entonces el hombre dio un grito corto de dolor, aflojando su agarre sobre la muchacha de la sorpresa y el dolor que asaltó su pierna de súbito. Bob se dio la vuelta con el rostro congelado en una expresión de horror y miedo, creyendo que su amiga había sido la responsable de aquel suceso imprevisto y temiendo que el hombre tomara represalias allí mismo, pero lo que vio fue a su amiga aprovechando la situación para safarse de él por medio de un poderoso codazo a su estomago seguido de un puñetazo a su rostro. Vio al sujeto encorvarse ligeramente debido a su dolor de estómago, esbozando una casi imperceptible mueca de diversión, su amiga era una fuerza contra la que cuidarse a pesar de no parecerlo a simple vista, pero luego llevó su mirada al suelo y descubrió que había pasado.

La enfermera, aprovechando que el hombre había pasado de ella creyéndola ya inofensiva, se había arrastrado hacia ellos a último momento, sacando una jeringa de morfina de un bolsillo de su uniforme que solían llevar por las dudas de que un paciente necesitara ser calmado por algún evento inesperado para inyectársela en la pierna de un solo pinchazo.

Bob no tenía idea de medicina, pero la dosis aplicada no parecía ser suficiente para una persona como él, aún así bastó para que se distrajera lo suficiente y pudieran huir.

—¡Corran ahora! —gritó la mujer, soltando la jeringa que se quedó clavada en la pierna del atacante.

—¡Perra asquerosa!

Dennis conectó una feroz patada a la cabeza de la valiente mujer, dándole en la cara con un sonoro crack que retorció las entrañas de los jóvenes y les dio náuseas.

Ésta quedó inconsciente al instante, y el hombre alzó el arma listo para disparar a la mujer en el suelo, pero para horror de Bob, Arenita se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡NO!

Lo embistió por la espalda con tanta fuerza alimentada por la adrenalina, la rabia y la impotencia que al impactar contra él hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento. Aprovechando su corta distracción, trató de pasar un brazo por su cuello para cortarle el oxígeno y hacerlo aunque fuera soltar el arma, pero esa tarea resultó inútil, era más fuerte que eso, y este empezó a zarandearse con violencia para apartar a la chica de sí. Al ver que su amiga tenía las de perder, Bob se obligó a salir de su estado de shock y espabiló, ignorando su dolor y cansancio. Corrió la poca distancia de ellos y se arrojó a las piernas del sujeto, en un intento por taclearlo, y lo consiguió en parte porque este cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Bob, sacando a relucir una parte de sí mismo que ni él sabía que poseía, tomo la jeringa de su pierna y la sacó para enterrarla de vuelta en otro sitio, varias veces mientras apretaba los dientes, luchando para ayudar a su amiga que todavía forcejeaba con el hombre. Los gruñidos y cortos gritos de dolor del criminal le daban escalofríos, él no era ese tipo de persona, pero el miedo de que hiciera algo a su amiga era más fuerte que su temor de hacer algo que fuera más allá de él.

Entonces, desesperado porque este par de enclenques lo fuera a vencer, Dennis se echó hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas al suelo y casi aplastando con su peso a la jovencita además de arrastrar al chico con el cuerpo ya maltrecho con ellos. Este movimiento hizo a Arenita perder las fuerzas con las que había contado y el aire, por lo que su forcejeo sobre él cedió. Dennis quiso entonces levantarse, pero una mano lo sujetó de un puñado de su ropa y lo hizo detenerse antes de lograrlo, haciendo que cayera de nuevo, esta vez de costado y no directamente sobre la joven.

Al ver a su amiga debilitada, Bob se desesperó y actuó de manera instintiva, echándose sobre el hombre para comprarle tiempo a su amiga o quitarle el arma al sujeto, y este respondió conectando otro puñetazo a su rostro que lo mareó haciendo que tambaleara y cayera de lado, y luego Dennis se cernió sobre él y presionó su mano sobre la herida de bala, haciendo que Bob chillara de dolor entre dientes apretados.

Sin mediar palabra, trajo el arma hacia el rostro del muchacho con la clara idea de rematarlo en el suelo, pero la jovencita apenas recuperada de su aplastamiento lo sujetó del brazo que sostenía la pistola con ambas manos y la alejó del rostro de Bob, quien sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó para aclarar su nublada vista.

Vio como el hombre hacia su mano libre un puño listo para golpear a su amiga, y en otro irrazonable movimiento, lo sujetó de ese brazo al igual que Arenita.

Pero esta vez hizo algo diferente.

Al no tener fuerzas casi para pelear contra él, acercó su rostro al brazo y descorrió la manga del atuendo que llevaba, luego abrió su boca y clavó los dientes con toda la potencia que pudo en la carne expuesta.

Ahí sí que el atacante dio un feroz grito de dolor, sintiendo como esos dientes rasgaban su piel y hacían salir sangre de las pequeñas heridas infringidas.

Arenita imitó, con algo de asco, a su amigo, consiguiendo que por reflejo el hombre soltara el arma, la cual Bob alcanzó a tomar en medió de la confusión.

El chico se levantó rápidamente del suelo, con el arma sostenida entre sus dos manos, apuntando al hombre mientras Arenita se alejaba de él arrastrándose hacia atrás.

—¡Quieto!

El hombre, habiendo conquistado ya su dolor, alzó su rabiosa mirada hacia el chico, luego posó sus ojos en el cañón y esbozó una media sonrisa, volviendo sus ojos oscuros al jovencito.

—Cuidado, te puedes pegar un tiro por accidente —observó con tono burlón a pesar de estar en desventaja mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de él.

—¡Alto o...!

—¡¿O qué?! —ladró, todavía sonriendo con sorna por lo obvia que era su inexperiencia con armas.

Lo podía percibir por la forma tan torpe en que sostenía la pistola, como temblaban sus manos y el sudor que resbalaba sobre su piel además de la vacilación en su voz. Este niño jamás había sostenido un arma, mucho menos disparado una.

—¿Me vas a disparar? —lo provocó, dando un paso adelante con su media sonrisa sádica aún en su rostro— ¿en serio vas a matar a un hombre? ¡Si apenas puedes sostenerla sin que se te caiga!

—¡No-no des un paso más! —trató de intimidar Bob, ignorando sus intentos por desmoralizarlo, maldiciendose a sí mismo por no poder mantener su voz serena.

Al lado de ellos, Arenita se puso de pie con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que desatara por accidente una cadena de eventos que fueran a lamentar, pero el atacante notó lo que hacia por el rabillo del ojo y, confiado de que el chico ese era incapaz de jalar el gatillo, se giró parcialmente hacia ella y abrió la boca para decir una amenaza contra ella.

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Arenita dio una exclamación de sobresalto, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, viendo con incredulidad la escena.

Los disparos impactaron contra su pecho, del que empezó a brotar sangre segundos después, y todo fue tan repentino que a pesar de haber sentido el pinchazo de dolor de las balas incrustándose en su carne, no fue si no hasta que sintió la humedad caliente sobre su piel que cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Sus ojos incrédulos observaron a su herida, una mano se poso sobre la mancha roja oscura que se agrandaba y al levantarla la vio cubierta de sangre fresca. Entonces alzó la vista al igualmente sorprendido muchacho que todavía tenía el arma apuntando contra él, cuyos ojos estaban perfectamente redondos de sorpresa y shock.

No había querido hacerlo, de verdad que no, pero estaba nervioso, sus manos estaban bañadas en sudor y temblaban, se había asustado, cuando vio al sujeto aquel amagar a volverse hacia su amiga, creyó que ella estaría en peligro y su mente solo le gritó "¡Actúa!" y casi de manera mecánica su dedo apretó el gatillo, sin intención alguna de darle un balazo de verdad, solo tiró al azar, y las balas terminaron impactándole y perforándole el torso.

—Lo-lo siento, yo no... —comenzó a disculparse mientras bajaba el arma, de verdad arrepentido y acongojado por sus acciones.

Solo había querido asustarlo.

El sujeto dio una carcajada seca, maldiciendo su suerte y perdió el equilibrio finalmente, cayendo poco ceremoniosamente al suelo.

Bob lo observó perplejo ¿lo había matado? No, no, no había perdido tanta sangre aún, y podía verlo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor pero mordiéndose la lengua para no gruñir, y su respiración era irregular, estaba con vida –por ahora– pero necesitaban un médico, todavía podían salvarlo, debía enfrentar un juicio, él no podía ser su verdugo, él no había querido que nada de esto pasara, él solo...

Su cuerpo entero se sacudió como por un terremoto, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus empalidecidas mejillas mientras sus ojos permanecían puestos sobre el cuerpo del atacante. Unos brazos lo envolvieron, cálidos y reconfortantes, y un aroma a desinfectante alcanzó su nariz, que disolvió el olor a sangre que creyó haber percibido antes. Se dio cuenta que lo había sentido antes, poco antes, proveniente del cabello de su amiga, que había tenido que ducharse en el hospital...

¡Arenita!

Como saliendo de un sueño, sacudió la cabeza y al notar el arma en sus manos todavía, la arrojó lejos a un lado como si le quemara la piel, de la nada sintiendo desagrado de sí mismo.

—Bob...

Parpadeó y recién ahí notó el rostro preocupado y con lágrimas de su amiga a pocos centímetros del suyo. La miró fijo y sus manos ahuecaron sus mejillas.

Arenita se había acercado a él después de que el sujeto cayera al suelo, pero su amigo no había respondido a su llamado. Estaba como catatónico, con el arma fuertemente sostenida entre sus temblorosas manos. Lo llamó varias veces pero estaba ido, inmóvil, estupefacto por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Temiendo que si lo sacudía podía espantarlo, solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo.

Y luego de unos instantes, reaccionó.

Se imaginaba que su amigo se sentía terrible y como un monstruo por aquel accidente, pero no era momento de hablar de eso, necesitaban un medico, para los cuatro, y rápido.

Ayudó a Bob a sentarse en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras ella iba en busca de ayuda o alguien que tuviera un teléfono.

—No te duermas ¿si? Aguanta un poco, voy por ayuda —pidió colocando una mano en su mejilla.

Con el rostro somnoliento y extremada y preocupantemente pálido, el asintió. Ahora que todo parecía estar en calma, todas sus heridas tratadas y recientes hacían acto de presencia aún peor que antes, asaltándolo con su dolor, y las vendas que cubrían la de la bala estaban teñidas de rojo. Mala señal. Bob solo echó la cabeza hacia atrás exhausto, fijando sus ojos en el techo para no observar directamente al hombre retorciéndose en el suelo a pocos metros de él, concentrándose en no caer presa del sueño que lo invadía.

Arenita no fue muy lejos, regresó a donde el arma había ido a parar y la recogió, por las dudas, luego corrió al lado de la enfermera y se arrodilló junto a ella, buscando señales de vida. Exhaló aliviada al descubrir que tenía pulso, simplemente estaba inconsciente, y tenía algunos huesos del rostro rotos con sangre manando de su nariz y boca, lo cual era una imagen desgarradora.

—Lo siento —murmuró en tono de disculpa mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró su teléfono celular.

La pantalla tenía una grieta pero funcionaba, así que lo tomó con ella y marcó el número de emergencia, levantándose del lado de la mujer para caminar rápidamente hacia el lado del criminal.

Éste estaba balanceándose sin poder hacer nada en el suelo sobre su costado, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados mientras luchaba contra el dolor y el deseo de caer en la oscuridad llamándolo, ambas manos presionando sobre las heridas para detener el sangrado, no parecía con ánimos de atacarlos nuevamente, más bien tenía toda la pinta de estar a segundos de perder el conocimiento. Aún así, ella apuntó el arma hacia él mientras esperaba que su llamada fuera atendida, por precaución, no sentía ningún tipo de empatía por su situación actual, lo que en otra ocasión habría encontrado preocupante de su parte, pero tampoco quería pensar que estaba alegre por su desenlace. Sus emociones estaban muy alteradas como para pensar detenidamente en ello, así que solo enterró el odio y la rabia en lo más profundo de su ser y se limitó a mantener un ojo sobre él mientras aguardaba.

Antes de que alguien le respondiera, se escucharon pasos pesados que se acercaban a su posición, y luego dos oficiales entraron por las puertas rotas y llegaron a ellos, ambos con sus armas desenfundadas, mirando a su alrededor mientras evaluaban la situación hasta dar con ellos.

Arenita bajó el arma que había tomado prestada y terminó la llamada antes de ser atendida.

La policía ya estaba aquí y se encargarían de todo a partir de entonces. Y mientras atendieran a los heridos, ella era la única en condiciones de dar una declaración, y tendría mucho que explicarles...

* * *

**Uff, ese sí que fue un viaje intenso.**

**No se esperaban eso de Bob ¿no? Yo tampoco, pero cuando uno empieza a escribir, las ideas fluyen.**

**No soy muy buena con los diálogos, las negociaciones ni la manipulación pero espero que me hayan quedado al menos pasable.**

**En fin, esto todavía no acaba, así que gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

**Bye-bye.**

**H. C.**


End file.
